Enquête sous contraintes
by Neyane
Summary: Définitivement, ils ne peuvent pas voir Heiji et Kazuha sans qu'une affaire pointe le bout de son nez, même en essayant de faire diversion avec des énigmes mises en scène. AD. NaNoWriMo 2017.
1. Chapitre 1

Hey !

Voici donc le début de la fic longue que j'ai écrite pendant le NaNoWriMo 2017 ! Je vous laisse la surprise du nombre de chapitre (ou pas, ça dépend si vous posez la question ou non), mais sachez qu'elle est déjà terminée, et relue (ce qui n'empêche pas des coquilles d'y rester, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler d'ailleurs). Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine a priori (mais vous me connaissez, ça peut vite changer, principalement à cause de motifs comme des oublis ou des emplois du temps surchargés ^^').

Comme d'habitude, l'œuvre originale, Détective Conan, appartient à Gosho Aoyama.

Je préviens de suite (attentions, spoils mineurs à suivre concernant la fic, commencez de suite à lire si vous n'en voulez pas) par contre : d'abord, ça va beaucoup ressembler à Erreurs répétitives et Capacités recherchées (ou ER et CR pour les intimes), bien que là aussi il y ai des différences. Et y'aura pas mal de scènes de torture. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus.

J'ai testé un truc sur ce 1er chapitre (vous allez très vite comprendre), je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, à vous de me le dire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Conan chercha des yeux un moyen de signaler aux autres que lui et le criminel se trouvaient tout près, mais il ne vit rien à sa portée.

C'était particulièrement rageant. Il pouvait voir Heiji et les autres un peu plus loin, occupés à rassurer la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse leur expliquer clairement ce qui s'était passé. S'il arrivait à attirer leur attention par ici, peut être qu'ils réussiraient à attraper le coupable, libérant l'enfant au passage.

Mais Conan était bâillonné, les poignets et chevilles attachés, et vu la façon dont l'homme masqué le tenait, à savoir sous son aisselle, un bras autour de sa poitrine histoire de contrer la gravité, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire. Il était trop loin du mur pour pouvoir donner un coup dedans et ça ne s'entendrait sans doute pas assez vu la distance. En revanche, ses jambes pendaient dans le vide près de celles du coupable, vu que la prise de l'homme sur lui était plutôt lâche, et même avec son corps d'enfant, il devait pouvoir donner un coup à l'intérieur de la jambe, au niveau du genou, ce qui pourrait être assez douloureux ou au moins assez le déstabiliser, pour qu'il se fasse remarquer des autres.

Conan se tortilla un peu pour que le bas de son corps pende plus dans le vide et frappa aussi fort qu'il le put au niveau de l'arrière de l'articulation. Le meurtrier, concentré sur la discussion qu'il espionnait et faisant peu attention aux mouvements de l'enfant, insuffisants pour échapper à sa prise, étouffa un cri alors qu'il manquait de tomber.

-Sale gosse ! Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

Il se recula derrière le bâtiment qui lui servait de point d'observation et plaqua le couteau qu'il tenait dans son autre main contre la gorge du garçon tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur. Conan grimaça mentalement : il ne lui avait pas manqué grand chose pour atteindre le point qu'il visait, et le criminel avait bien réussi à contenir son exclamation de douleur, et malgré son ton énervé et menaçant, il avait la présence d'esprit de chuchoter. Il était à craindre que sa tentative venait d'échouer, et avec un couteau sous la gorge, il serait peu prudent de tenter quoi que se soit d'autre.

L'homme masqué attendit quelques secondes que la douleur reflue puis il se décolla du mur et pressa légèrement le tranchant de la lame contre la gorge du petit détective.

-Ne croit pas que tu peux faire ce que tu veux parce que j'ai besoin de toi en vie. Si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je t'assures que je te le ferais amèrement regretter, compris ?

Conan pouvait voir le regard perçant de l'homme sur lui et, comprenant qu'il attendait une réponse, il hocha prudemment la tête. La lame s'écarta un peu de sa gorge, non sans lui avoir laissé une nouvelle entaille, et leur attention se porta à nouveau sur le groupe un peu plus loin.

Hélas, comme le pensait le lycéen rajeunit, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que se soit. Son regard se posa sur son ami détective, comme si le fixer intensément pouvait suffire à le faire se retourner.

 _Allez Hattori ! Réfléchit !_ Pensa-t-il avec force, comme s'il pouvait lui faire passer le message par télépathie. Après tout, cela leur arrivait de comprendre quelque chose en même temps, ils avaient donc des façons de penser similaires, bien que différentes sur certain point. L'adolescent basané allait bien finir par penser que le coupable était peut-être toujours dans les environs pour s'assurer que la jeune fille avait prit ses menaces au sérieux et ne risquait pas de révéler quoi que se soit à son sujet.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, que Heiji y ai pensé ou qu'il ai senti les regards sur lui, il finit par se tourner soudainement vers eux.

-Hé, qui est là ?

Aussitôt, le criminel prit ses jambes à son cou tandis que des bruits de courses leur parvenaient.

-Ohé, restez là !

-Attends Heiji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C'était la voix de Kazuha. Visiblement les autres c'étaient lancé derrière le détective lycéen, mais ce dernier échoua à les rattraper, et le criminel s'arrêta finalement plus loin, essoufflé, tenant toujours Conan sous son bras.

Après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien réussi à leur échapper, l'homme masqué se remit en marche en ricanant. Il rangea son couteau, dont il n'avait plus besoin dans l'immédiat, et lança un regard peu engageant à son prisonnier. Un regard triomphant, où semblaient se refléter ses pulsions criminelles. Conan retint un frisson mais soutint son regard.

-La course est lancée, hein ? Fit le meurtrier. A ton avis, serais-je plus rapide que ton ami détective ? Pourra-t-il découvrir mon identité sans qu'elle ne lui dise rien, et avant que je ne la réduise au silence ?

* * *

 _La veille_

/

-Allez, vous pouvez bien nous dire la vraie raison pour nous avoir invité à Ôsaka, non ? Demanda un Conan a l'air peu convaincu.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous croyez pas ? S'étonna Heiji. Un petit défi amical autour de devinettes, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

-Pas vraiment, je te rappelles que j'ai une agence à faire tourner moi, contrairement à toi qui est toujours au lycée ! Râla Kogoro. Si j'avais su, j'aurais décliné l'invitation !

-Allons, vous pouvez bien prendre des vacances de temps en temps non ? Argumenta Kazuha. En plus c'est une amie de Heiji qui les a préparées, elle est très douée pour ça ! Si elle ne voulait pas devenir écrivain plutôt que détective, je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait concurrencer Heiji !

Ce dernier fit la moue.

-N'exagérons rien ! C'est vrai qu'elle est douée mais je pense que son talent réside justement plus dans sa capacité à inventer des mystères qu'à les résoudre ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'est tournée vers l'écriture de romans policiers.

-Ah, Hattori-kun, tu ne serais pas plutôt jaloux ? S'amusa Ran.

Conan avait aussi l'impression que le détective lycéen avait été heurté dans son amour propre, et ne put s'empêcher d'aborder un petit sourire qui eu le don d'énerver son ami encore plus lorsqu'il le vit.

-Pas du tout ! C'est vrai qu'elle se débrouille pas mal, mais il lui manque certaines qualités pour faire un bon détective !

-Dis plutôt que tu es toujours vexé qu'elle t'ai battu l'autre fois, le nargua Kazuha.

-Oh, c'est vrai, cette personne a battu Heiji-niichan ? Raconte ! S'exclama Conan avec un ton d'enfant curieux.

Le lycéen le fusilla du regard tandis que son amie d'enfance s'accroupit pour pouvoir raconter plus facilement à l'enfant :

-Oui, on regardait ensemble un film policier, et comme d'habitude, Heiji a fait des déductions pour essayer de deviner l'identité du coupable avant qu'elle ne soit révélée, mais elle lui a dit qu'il avait tout faux, a fait une autre déduction, et au final il s'est avéré qu'elle avait raison !

-C'est parce qu'elle a plus l'habitude des codes et façons de faire dans les scénarios et romans que moi, vu qu'elle écrit, et qu'elle lit et regarde beaucoup de films et de livres, c'est tout, justifia Heiji.

-En quoi est-ce une excuse ? Fit remarquer un Kogoro goguenard. Cela signifie bien qu'elle est meilleur que toi sur ce point à t'entendre. Et parfois, les gens s'inspirent d'œuvre de fiction pour commettre des meurtres bien réels, il vaut donc mieux ne pas négliger cet aspect.

Heiji laissa échappé un « tch », énervé que son excuse se soit retournée contre lui.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est en charge de nous proposer des mystères. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne façon de se détendre pendant quelques jours, vu qu'on vous a déjà fait visiter Ôsaka et qu'il n'y a aucune affaire intéressante en ce moment ! En plus elle aimerait avoir l'avis d'un détective aguerri sur ces mystères pour pouvoir éventuellement les réutiliser dans un roman, c'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé d'inviter le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri a participer, expliqua-t-il.

Naturellement, à ces mots, un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du moustachu qui bomba fièrement le torse.

-Dans ce cas, si c'est pour aider une jolie jeune femme à débuter sa carrière de romancière ! Découvrir l'identité de cette futur écrivaine fait-il parti du mystère, ou compte-elle nous rencontrer avant que nous commencions ? S'enquit-il.

-Ah, non, elle a dit vouloir vous rencontrer avant de débuter.

-Parlant de ça, on ne devrait pas y aller maintenant ? Fit remarquer Kazuha en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone. Elle nous a donné rendez vous à 17h non ?

-Oui, et ?

-Il est déjà 16h34, le temps qu'on aille chez elle, on sera en retard si on ne part pas maintenant !

-Mais non, ne t'en fait pas, elle nous a donné rendez vous dans un parc juste à côté, lui rappela Heiji.

-Serait-ce parce qu'elle craint que Hattori-kun triche et aille chercher la solution dans sa maison ? Le taquina Ran.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, ça doit être pour ça, confirma Kazuha.

-Hé là, je ne ferais pas ça ! S'indigna Heiji.

-Et donc, où est ce parc ? Se sera toujours mieux de continuer à discuter là bas en l'attendant que de rester dans la gare non ? Lança Conan.

-Bonne idée, je me prendrais bien un café moi ! S'exclama Kogoro. Il doit bien y avoir des bars près de ce parc !

Le groupe se mit en route en continuant de discuter, quittant la gare d'Ôsaka pour chercher un bar près de leur lieu de rendez-vous.

Les lycéens du Kansai avaient profité des vacances d'hiver pour inviter leurs amis tokyoïtes. Bien que le temps soit très froid, aucune neige n'était encore tombée cette année. Le temps était même resté doux très longtemps, si bien que certains arbres n'avaient pas encore perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Mais depuis quelque jours, un froid plus adapté à l'hiver et à un mois de décembre était tombé, obligeant les gens à se couvrir.

Le groupe, dont presque tous les membres étaient munis d'écharpes, marchait à un rythme tranquille jusqu'à ce que Kogoro repère un établissement correspondant à ses critères et n'y entraîne les jeunes à sa suite.

-Vous auriez quand même pu choisir un endroit plus proche du parc, râla Kazuha. On ne va pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour prendre un verre dans ces conditions. Au fait, pourquoi vous avez prit un train qui arrive si tard ? Vous ne pouviez pas venir plus tôt ?

-Ah, c'est ma faute, commença Ran, gênée. Ils avaient besoin de moi au club de karaté ce matin, sinon on sera arrivés plus tôt.

Conan sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, le bruit alentour l'empêchant de l'entendre. C'était son téléphone de Conan mais il s'éloigna malgré tout pour répondre après avoir regardé qui l'appelait.

-Allô, professeur ?

-Ah, Shinichi ! Est-ce que tu peux passer à la maison aujourd'hui ?

-Non, je suis à Ôsaka pour plusieurs jours, l'informa le petit détective. Pourquoi, il y a un soucis ?

-Oh, pas du tout ! Cela concerne tes gadgets, je voulais les vérifier et les améliorer un peu, et en profiter pour te rendre ton badge.

Ah oui, son badge qui avait été écrasé par accident par Kogoro l'autre jour. Bah, ses autres gadgets fonctionnaient bien, quant au badge, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pour communiquer avec les DB en étant si loin.

-Hé bien ça devra attendre que je rentre, ce n'est pas assez urgent pour que je fasse le trajet.

-Vous êtes encore tombés sur une affaire ? Soit prudent !

-Hé bien non figurez-vous, cette fois se sera des mystères normaux, comme des jeux ou des devinettes. Même si je vous avoue que pour l'instant ça ne m'emballe pas beaucoup.

-Ne dis pas ça, je t'assures que ses mystères sont souvent très bon ! Le sermonna Heiji. Tu verras, c'est très prenant !

-Dis donc, depuis quand tu espionnes mes conversations au téléphone ? S'indigna l'enfant après un sursaut en voyant que son ami s'était approché dans son dos sans qu'il l'entende.

-Je n'espionne rien du tout, je voulais juste te dire qu'on partait retrouver mon amie, tu viens ?

-J'arrive ! A plus doc !

-Sois quand même prudent, j'ai l'impression que chez toi, même le plus anodin des voyages peut donner lieu à une affaire.

-C'est vrai, mais affaire ou pas, je n'allais de toute façon pas faire le trajet Ôsaka-Tôkyô pour ça ! Lui fit remarquer l'enfant avant de le saluer et de raccrocher.

Il rejoignit les autres en courant alors qu'ils sortaient et remarqua sans grande surprise que Kogoro avait son café à la main. Il avait vaguement vu qu'on pouvait prendre des boissons à emporter en entrant sans y faire plus attention que ça, mais le moustachu avait du choisir le bar à cause de ça, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'attarder. Comme quoi il pouvait faire preuve d'un certain pragmatisme parfois ! A moins que se soit un hasard, c'était possible aussi le connaissant...

Ils s'étaient installés dans une zone du parc pourvue de tables de pic nique. Kazuha et Heiji étaient collés à leur téléphone en attendant des nouvelles de l'amie qui devait les rejoindre, tandis que Kogoro grommelait qu'ils auraient mieux fait de rester au chaud dans le bar, ou mieux, se donner rendez-vous en intérieur.

Conan ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tord. Rester ainsi immobile dehors lui donnait froid, et l'oncle avait l'avantage de pouvoir se réchauffer avec sa boisson. Néanmoins, Ran, qui avait tout aussi froid que lui, eu vite fait de trouver une solution en prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux, ce qui tenait certes plus chaud, mais était aussi plus gênant. Enfin, il était désormais habitué à se retrouver sur les genoux de la jeune fille et y prêtait beaucoup moins attention qu'au tout début.

Enfin, les deux jeunes du Kansai se tournèrent tous deux vers une silhouette s'approchant d'eux.

-Ah, Chisei-chan ! Par ici !

Les trois tokyoïtes aperçurent alors une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et au style assez sport s'approcher d'eux avec un sourire timide. Kogoro se leva aussitôt pour aller à sa rencontre, tout comme Heiji et Kazuha, et Ran les suivit sans lâcher Conan.

Kogoro serra la main de la jeune femme en se présentant :

-Vous êtes donc la future romancière dont ils nous parlaient ! Enchanté, je suis Kogoro Mouri, voici ma fille Ran et Conan, un squatteur.

Conan ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard blasé assorti d'une pensée exaspérée sur le fait qu'il le présentait toujours comme ça. Depuis le temps, il pourrait peut-être changer un peu non ?

Heiji fit également la moue, mais pas pour la même raison.

-Vous auriez pu nous laisser vous présenter !

-Ce n'est pas grave, et puis ils peuvent bien se présenter eux-même non ? Sourit l'écrivaine en herbe. Je m'appelle Chisei Sano, enchantée !

Conan n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était d'un naturel timide ou si c'était l'idée de rencontrer un célèbre détective qui la rendait un peu nerveuse. Bon, lui savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être intimidé par le moustachu, mais il avait l'habitude des réactions des gens devant l'oncle, et savait que certaines personnes pouvaient réagir de façons assez diverses, des gens qui s'en cognaient à ceux qui avaient du mal à gérer leurs émotions en le rencontrant, et tout ce qu'il y avait entre les deux.

-En tout cas, si vous ne comptez pas débuter vos mystères ici et maintenant, je serais d'avis d'aller se mettre au chaud, pas vous ? Proposa Kogoro.

La plupart semblaient plutôt d'accord avec l'idée, sauf Chisei qui fit une mine un peu déçue mais compréhensive.

-Très bien, laissez moi vous montrer un bon café pas loin !

Le groupe se mit en route pour quitter le parc, et Ran en profita pour demander à Kazuha :

-Le froid ne la gêne pas ? On dirait pourtant qu'elle est moins couverte que nous.

-Non, elle résiste très bien au froid. Et encore, si les gens ne la regardaient pas bizarrement, je suis sûr qu'elle serait venue en T-shirt ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, ses ancêtres doivent venir de Hokkaido !

-Ses ancêtres ? Releva Conan. Pourquoi ses ancêtres ? Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est née ici ?

-Oui, elle nous l'a dit et c'était noté sur je ne sais plus quel papier que j'ai vu chez elle l'autre jour, confirma Kazuha.

-A t'entendre on dirait que tu as fouillé ses affaires, la taquina Heiji.

-Mais pas du tout ! C'était posé sur un bureau, on discutait avec Chisei-chan et elle en a parlé, donc j'ai jeté un coup d'œil ! Pas vrai ?

L'intéressée sourit en les entendant. Elle s'était placée en avant de leur groupe pour les guider, en pleine discussion avec Kogoro, mais avait visiblement suivit ce qui se disait derrière elle.

La discussion dériva sur des présentations un peu plus élaborées que des prénoms, chacun parlant un peu de soit, y compris Heiji et Kazuha qui connaissaient pourtant déjà tous le monde, n'hésitant pas à faire des comparaisons quand ils partageaient un trait de caractère avec un de leurs invités.

Chisei restait réservée mais s'ouvrait peu à peu avec l'aide de ses deux amis, et les discussions allaient bon train lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans le café dont elle leur avait parlé.

-Mais dites moi, pourquoi vouloir nous rencontrer ? Demanda Kogoro. Vous auriez pu, parmi les mystères proposés, nous faire deviner votre identité ! J'aurais pu penser que ces deux là sont dans la confidence mais le gamin d'Ôsaka devra trouver les réponses à vos énigmes en même temps que moi donc ça me paraît peu probable.

-Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de nous voir pour pouvoir régler certains détails de ses mystères, Suggéra Conan.

Chisei lui lança un regard alerte et se pencha vers lui.

-Hattori m'a parlé de toi. Tu voudras participer toi aussi ?

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui !

-Je t'avais prévenu ! Sourit Heiji.

Malgré lui, Conan ne put s'empêcher de relever la façon dont Chisei parlait de son ami détective : Hattori, comme lui. Il n'avait pas encore entendu comment lui parlait de Chisei, mais il avait l'impression que les deux se respectaient en tant que détective, un peu comme lui et le détective de l'ouest. Avec Kazuha, elle utilisait une façon de parler plus usuelle, comme entre Kazuha et Ran. Cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, après tout de ce qu'il avait entendu Chisei avait d'abord rencontré Kazuha via l'aikido avant de faire la connaissance de Heiji.

-Je vous laisse un instant, je vais aux toilettes, s'éclipsa Chisei.

-Ah, moi aussi ! S'exclama Conan.

-Revenez vite, ou vos boissons vont refroidir ! Leur lança Kogoro.

Le petit détective suivit l'aikidoka, bien qu'il ai rapidement repéré où se situaient les toilettes.

L'établissement était assez grand et devait être assez fréquenté car il y avait des toilettes homme et des toilettes femme. Chacun y de son côté.

Conan cru voir Chisei le regarder avec un air pensif mais elle entra dans les toilettes avant qu'il n'ai pu approfondir son impression.

Il devait avouer avec un peu plus d'intérêt pour tout ça qu'avant. Elle allait commencer ses mystères ce soir, et dans le lot il y aurait des mises en scène de meurtre, ce qui ne pouvait que l'intéresser, même si c'était bien sûr différent d'un vrai meurtre.

Néanmoins, vu sa réaction, il avait peut-être raison quand il avait suggéré qu'elle voulait les rencontrer pour régler quelques détails de ses mystères. Mais quels pouvaient-ils être ? Qu'aurait-elle besoin de savoir sur eux pour ses mystères ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer, et était d'ailleurs à fond dedans en sortant des toilettes, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un se trouvait juste devant la porte et lui rentra dedans.

Il s'agissait justement de Chisei, qui avait des papiers à la main qu'elle fit tomber suite à la collision, surprise.

-Pardon oneesan ! S'excusa aussitôt Conan après l'avoir reconnue.

Il s'apprêtait à l'aider à ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tomber lorsque son regard fut attiré par les dessins et schémas présents sur les feuilles.

-Ah, ne regarde pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant faire mais elle comprit aussitôt, à peine s'était-elle accroupie pour récupérer ses papiers, que c'était trop tard.

Conan se força à quitter les papiers des yeux pour se tourner vers elle.

-C'est vos notes pour les enquêtes que vous voulez nous proposer, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu déçu.

-Pardon pour ça, je sais que ce n'était pas très malin de les amener avec moi à cause du risque que vous les voyez par accident, mais j'en avais besoin. Je suppose que tu ne peux plus être du côté détective de ces jeux maintenant, mais ça tombe bien. Je sais que tu voulais participer, mais maintenant que tu as vu une partie des solutions, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

L'enfant cligna des yeux, surpris par sa demande.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

-Oui. Hattori m'a dit que tu savais bien jouer la comédie, et il ne se doutera pas facilement que tu es de mèche avec moi. Je sais que tu préfères résoudre les mystères, mais en poser aux autres peut être amusant aussi tu sais ! Et cela t'évitera de n'avoir rien à faire. Est-ce que ça te dis ?

* * *

 _Posté le 4-12-2017_


	2. Chapitre 2

Salutations !  
Comme promit, voici la suite, pile une semaine après ! Enfin, j'avais rien promis en fait mais si j'arrive à être régulier pour une fois se serait pas plus mal !

Ce chapitre est assez long, après je sais pas si c'est gênant ou non. Si vous trouvez que ça l'est, je pourrais peut-être le couper en deux.

En attendant, à lundi prochain pour la suite de cette fic, et à demain pour le chapitre 10 de Un secret de plus! ;)  
Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

-J'avoue, je ne pensais pas que vos mystères seraient aussi bien fait et intéressants, bravo ! Félicita Kogoro.

-Tu peux parler papa, tu n'as pas été capable d'en résoudre un seul, c'est Hattori-kun qui a tout fait ! Lui fit remarquer Ran.

-Ah, mais c'est normal, il la connaît mieux, et puis je suis plus un consultant, en plus on est à Ôsaka, donc je lui laisse l'honneur ! Se défendit le moustachu.

-Tiens, on dirait bien que c'est vous qui vous cherchez des excuses cette fois ! Ironisa Kazuha.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un concours, mais vous avez le droit de participer et de devancer Hattori, rajouta Chisei.

-Et toi Conan-kun, tu as réussi à en résoudre un ? Demanda Ran.

L'enfant fit la moue. Chisei avait un peu eu besoin de son aide, il avait donc eu des éléments en plus et c'était retenu de trop participer pour que ça reste équitable, mais les feuilles qu'il avait vues concernaient un autre mystère. Il avait réussit à comprendre une ou deux énigmes en même temps que Heiji mais l'avait peu fait savoir, il avait plus l'impression d'avoir servit d'assistant en l'aidant à se mettre sur la piste, et pour l'heure ça l'horripilait, surtout vu le regard que son ami lui lançait.

-C'est normal que le gamin ai du mal à suivre, pareil avec l'oncle d'ailleurs ! Ces enquêtes étaient basé sur la région et des légendes et historique du coin, donc forcément j'ai l'avantage !

Il abordait un grand sourire fier en disant ça, avec un regard particulièrement appuyé sur son ami et rival, qui en était à regretter mentalement de lui avoir filé des coups de main.

Un des mystères consistait en une sorte de chasse au trésor qui les avait conduits à Kyôto. Ils avaient donc décidé d'y manger avant de rentrer. Ils profitaient donc du repas pour faire leurs premiers retours et faire part de leurs impression à l'organisatrice de ces défis.

-Et vous, vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyées ? S'enquit Chisei auprès de Ran et Kazuha.

-Non, pas du tout ! J'ai beaucoup aimé, la rassura Ran. J'ai découvert des endroits très sympas grâce à toi, et j'ai appris des choses sur Kyôto, Ôsaka et la région.

-Tant mieux !

La jeune femme écrit quelque chose dans un carnet, et Kogoro se pencha par dessus son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ?

-Ah, je me sers de vos retours pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à vous rencontrer et à aller avec vous pendant que vous résolviez mes petites énigmes. Je voulais être au plus près pour voir comment vous vous en sortiez. Mais évitez de lire mes notes s'il vous plaît ! Normalement il n'y a rien sur les énigmes de demain mais on ne sait jamais. Je sais que c'est tentant mais j'ai besoin d'écrire les choses, et si je le fais plus tard j'ai peur d'oublier !

-Tu as entendu papa ? Le gronda Ran. Tiens, on va changer de place, comme ça se sera plus sûr !

Kazuha et Ran prirent donc les places autour de Chisei sous l'œil suspicieux des détectives.

-Vous ne voulez pas en profiter pour essayer de glaner des informations ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Mouais, marmonna un Kogoro sceptique. J'aurais tendance à dire que vous risquez encore plus de chercher à avoir les solutions vu que les énigmes ne sont pas de votre niveau.

-Je suis d'accord, sans doute qu'elles aimeraient bien être comme Sano, à nous regarder galérer en connaissant déjà la solution, appuya Heiji.

-Mais non, arrêtez de raconter des bêtises ! Se défendit Kazuha.

Conan regardait l'échange avec un sourire mi exaspéré mi gêné. Au final c'est lui qui allait se retrouver à connaître la solution avant les autres avec Chisei, et effectivement, pour l'instant personne ne semblait s'en douter. Mais à peine avait-il pensé ça que Heiji se pencha vers lui. Conan changea aussitôt d'expression, mais son ami ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Et toi Kudô, tu ne serais pas un peu rouillé par hasard ? Lui demanda-t-il avec le même sourire goguenard que tout à l'heure.

-Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs je te ferais remarqué que je t'ai aidé, et j'ai essayé de faire une des déductions avec toi mais tu m'as totalement ignoré !

-Ah, c'est vrai, pardon ! S'excusa-t-il, mais on entendait aucun remords dans sa voix. Mais l'oncle a raison, on est chez moi ici, donc c'est normal que j'ai la priorité !

-Quel intérêt de nous inviter si tu ne nous laisses pas participer ? Râla l'enfant. Déjà que tu étais avantagé sur ces énigmes là ! En plus on est à Kyôto là, pas Ôsaka !

-Ça reste plus proche de chez moi que Tôkyô ! Et j'ai l'impression que tu te cherches des excuses toi aussi, hein ?

Le petit détective prit un air renfrogné tout en râlant mentalement : _Tu as admis toi même tout à l'heure que ça te donnait un avantage !_ Heiji lui donna un coup de coude amical.

-Allez, ne boude pas, je suis sûr que tu feras mieux demain !

Conan n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il avait raison ou tord étant donné qu'il connaissait déjà une bonne partie des solutions des énigmes du lendemain. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir participer à cause de ça, donc...

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué. Ce serait en effet la 1ère fois qu'il connaîtrait d'avance la solution à un mystère et pas Heiji. Cela pouvait être amusant à regarder, mais cela allait aussi être un challenge pour lui, pour que son ami ne comprenne pas qu'il était dans la confidence. Cela promettait d'être intéressant !

Il fut distrait de ses pensées d'anticipation par Chisei qui interpellait un serveur tout en signant avec ses mains. Heiji sembla également s'en étonner.

-Tiens, tu connais la langue des signes japonaise ?

-Ah, pas vraiment. J'ai appris l'alphabet en langue des signes, ainsi que le syllabaire des kanas, mais le peu de signes que je connais viennent de séries américaines, donc c'est de l'ASL (American Sign Language). Mais comme un serveur ici et malentendant et connais la JSL (Japanese Sign Language), j'essaye de l'apprendre, et souvent quand je viens ici et que je lui demande quelque chose, j'essaie de le signer en même temps, mais très souvent je le signe avec l'alphabet ou le syllabaire par manque de vocabulaire.

-Ah, c'était pour ça ces formes et mouvements bizarres que tu faisais avec tes mains, compris Kazuha.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une langue des signes propre au Japon, s'étonna Ran.

-Il y en a une par pays, expliqua Conan. Les langues des signes sont plus ou moins inter-compréhensibles mais elles sont différentes d'un pays à l'autre. Il y a également des langues signées qui sont des transcriptions de la langue parlée dans le pays, mais parfois les deux ont peu de choses en commun, d'autant que les langues signées ont des contraintes qui leur son propres.

L'enfant arrêta net son exposé en sentant les regards surpris sur lui. Heiji fit cependant rapidement diversion avant que quiconque n'ai pu s'étonner une énième fois de ses connaissances ni qu'il ai pu bafouiller une excuse.

-En tout cas c'est louche, lança le détective basané à voix haute. Ce serveur est là depuis le début, mais tu ne signes que maintenant, comme si tu te retenais depuis le début et avait signé sans le faire exprès. Serait-ce parce que cette langue des signes est impliquée dans les enquêtes de demain ?

-Ce n'est pas juste parce qu'on s'adressait à un autre serveur jusqu'à maintenant ? Suggéra Ran.

La discussion continua pendant un temps sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que Conan sente son téléphone vibrer. Un coup d'œil discret lui apprit que Chisei venait de lui envoyer un message. Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué qu'elle était en train d'écrire et lui lança un regard surpris avant de rapidement lire le message, puis ranger son téléphone avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

Tout à l'heure, ils avaient échangé leurs numéros pour pouvoir plus facilement planifier la mise en place des mystères et la participation de Conan sans attirer l'attention. Malgré tout, il devait idéalement ne pas se faire remarquer en lisant et répondant à ses messages, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Prétexter qu'il s'agissait des DB ou du professeur pouvait marcher les premières fois, mais pas trop souvent, Heiji finirait par être suspicieux, sans parler du risque que quelqu'un lise par dessus son épaule. Et naturellement, ils pouvaient difficilement discuter tous les deux directement vu qu'ils restaient tous ensemble la plupart du temps. Enfin, il devrait pouvoir trouver une solution !

Pour l'heure, plus de mystères, le reste de la soirée passa normalement puis ils retournèrent tous à Ôsaka.

Dans le train du retour, Conan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Heiji semblait concentré sur son téléphone. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran lui permis de rapidement comprendre ce qu'il cherchait.

-Tu veux apprendre les kanas en langue des signes ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-Oui, ou au moins en mémoriser autant que je peux. Je suis sûr que ça a un lien avec un mystère prévu pour demain !

-Et tu n'attends pas d'être rentré chez toi pour le faire ? Si tu as raison, elle pourrait décider de changer ce point en te voyant faire, pour éviter que ça devienne trop facile.

-T'inquiètes, elle est en grande conversation avec ta neechan, Kazuha et occhan. Et au pire je doute qu'elle trouve une autre idée qu'elle puisse mettre en place d'ici demain !

-Méfie toi, les écrivains ont beaucoup d'imagination, non ? En plus elle a du prévoir plusieurs idées au cas où quelque chose tourne mal, l'averti Conan avec un petit sourire.

-C'est pas grave si c'est le cas, ça corsera les choses ! Répliqua Heiji. Peut-être aussi qu'elle a fait exprès pour me mettre sur une fausse piste. Parfois elle est un peu tête en l'air, mais elle se débrouille pas mal pour jouer la comédie quand elle veut. Enfin, pour certains des mystères elle va sans doute demander de l'aide aux gens du club de théâtre, j'ai cru entendre ça avant les vacances. Même si ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup sur ce qu'elle a prévu d'autre !

Conan ne répliqua rien, cherchant à dissimuler son sourire. Il commençait déjà à entrevoir ce que Chisei voulait dire quand elle disait que c'était sympa aussi d'être du côté de celui qui avait la solution.

Il fut néanmoins distrait de ses pensées lorsque Kazuha s'exclama :

-Allez, tout le monde dehors, on est arrivé ! Tu viens Heiji ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui.

Le détective rangea son téléphone et suivit le groupe sur le quai.

-Bon, nos routes se séparent ici pour aujourd'hui, les informa Chisei. A demain, dormez bien !

Elle fit un signe étrange de la main pour les saluer, comme si elle avait eu du mal et avait du s'y reprendre à deux fois. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de l'interroger sur le sujet qu'elle partait de son côté, les laissant surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mouvement bizarre de la main ? Un mot en langue des signes ? Demanda Kazuha.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Répondit Heiji.

-Mais où et à quelle heure doit-on se retrouver demain au fait ? Questionna Kogoro. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on en ai parlé ce soir.

-Vous croyez que ce signe était un indice à ce sujet ? Proposa Ran.

Ils continuèrent leur route avec diverses théories, et Kazuha les quitta à son tour pour rentrer chez elle, tandis que Heiji se chargeait d'accueillir leurs invités. Avant de se quitter, la jeune femme les informa qu'elle avait envoyé un message à Chisei au sujet de l'heure et du lieu de rendez-vous du lendemain, au cas où elle ai tout simplement oublié de le leur dire. Cependant, ils étaient plusieurs à douter qu'il s'agisse d'un oubli et les réflexions et hypothèses continuaient d'aller bon train lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez le détective lycéen de l'ouest.

-Allez, n'y pensons plus pour l'instant, allons nous coucher !

-Mais à quel heure devons nous mettre le réveil si on a pas résolu cette énigme ? Fit remarquer Ran.

-Levons nous tôt dans le doute, on pourra ainsi y réfléchir, à moins que Kazuha reçoive une réponse et nous la transmette avant qu'on aille se coucher.

Mais aucune réponse ne venait. Chacun se réparti dans le futon qui lui avait été attribué. Ran semblait un peu déçue que Kazuha n'ai pas aussi été invitée à dormir pour l'occasion, mais elle n'en fit pas mention, et ils ne croisèrent pas les parents de Heiji, qui étaient semble-t-il tous deux occupés malgré l'heure tardive.

* * *

Tout le monde semblait enfin endormit. Ils avaient continué à discuter, même au lit, de la signification du signe de la main de la jeune femme, et leur hypothèse la plus probable était qu'elle avait voulu donner l'heure du rendez-vous en symbolisant deux fois le chiffre cinq en les saluant. Néanmoins, ils ne voyaient pas ce qui pouvait désigner le lieu, malgré quelques recherches sur la langue des signes japonaise.

Cela intriguait le petit détective, qui n'était pas encore au courant du lieu du prochain mystère, même s'il avait quelques psites, mais maintenant que tout le monde dormait, autre chose le préoccupait. Il s'était réfugié sous sa couette et avait mit son téléphone en silencieux. Ainsi, assuré que personne ne puisse le voir ni l'entendre, il avait commencé à correspondre avec Chisei au sujet des mystères du lendemain. Il risquait de veiller assez tard à cause de ça, mais l'excitation l'avait gagné et il n'y pensait guère, surtout que ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il veille une partie de la nuit à cause de mystères !

Les bruits environnants, particulièrement les ronflements de l'oncle, formaient une sorte de bruit de fond constant, si bien qu'il prêtait très peu attention à ce qui l'entourait, d'autant que s'il était caché à la vue des autres par la couette, cela marchait également dans l'autre sens.

Un cri à côté de lui le tira néanmoins de sa correspondance téléphonique. Il éteint l'écran de son téléphone et passa doucement la tête hors de la couette.

Il avait cru reconnaître la voix de Heiji, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris de constater que son ami était vraiment celui qui avait crié. Il c'était redressé dans son lit, essoufflé. Comme Conan avait les yeux rivés sur un écran juste avant, ses yeux n'étaient pas bien habitués à l'obscurité et il ne pouvait donc pas discerner l'expression de son voisin, mais il avait l'air secoué. Il s'assura d'abord que personne d'autre n'était réveillé, puis il chuchota :

-Hé bien Hattori, tu as fais un cauchemar ?

L'intéressé sembla sursauter en l'entendant.

-Ah, Kudô... Pardon, je t'ai réveillé ?

-Un peu oui, à crier ainsi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu rêvais que quelque chose arrive à Kazuha-neechan ?

Il avait prit un ton un peu moqueur sur la fin. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, vu le comportement que son ami avait eu avec lui pendant la soirée ! Mais ce dernier ne releva même pas.

-Te fiches pas de moi, je suis sûr que ça t'arrive avec ta neechan aussi !

Conan resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

-C'est vrai, mais je rêve souvent qu'elle se fasse tuer à cause de moi, parce que l'Organisation m'a trouvé et cherche à éliminer les gens autour de moi. Toi, tu n'as pas cette crainte je suppose.

-C'est vrai, mais ce rêve-ci était particulier.

-Particulier ? Pourquoi ?

Il y eu un nouveau silence. Le regard de l'enfant avait commencé à s'adapter à la luminosité et il put ainsi distinguer l'air pensif de son ami.

-Bah, ce n'est pas très important ! Allez, rendormons nous !

Le détective rajeunit fit la moue et attendit un moment avant de reprendre ses messages. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver sans correspondante, Chisei étant finalement partie se coucher, leurs préparatifs étant terminés.

Conan resta un moment, dans le noir, à songer à demain, et eu un sourire d'excitation et d'anticipation. Cela promettait d'être intéressant et assez amusant, surtout concernant les réactions de Heiji !

Conan finit par s'endormir à son tour, mais il se réveilla brusquement et se redressa dans son futon, haletant avec un sentiment de panique, avec l'impression de s'être endormit il y a 10 minutes.

-Tiens, je t'ai contaminé ? Fit la voix goguenarde de Heiji.

-Oh, ça va ! Tu ne dors pas d'ailleurs ?

-Si, jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes, ton cri m'a réveillé.

-Ah, pardon, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais crié.

Conan retrouva une respiration normale et se laissa tomber sur son futon. Son ami ne chercha pas à poursuivre la discussion et l'enfant s'employa alors à essayer de se souvenir de son cauchemar, car ça devait forcément en être un vu son état à son réveil.

Sauf que voilà : pas moyen de s'en rappeler. Il insista encore un peu avant de laisser tomber. Cela n'avait sans doute pas d'importance de toute façon. Heureusement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réveillé les autres avec leurs histoires ceci dit !

* * *

Conan bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, imité par Heiji.

-Hé bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Les interrogea Kazuha qui les avait déjà rejoint alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuné. Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes levés et êtes allés discuter dans notre dos pour essayer de prévoir les énigmes de Chisei-chan !

-Bien sûr que non, idiote ! Répliqua le détective basané du tac au tac. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire ça, et on a pas assez d'éléments de toute façon ! Le gamin et moi avons simplement passés une mauvaise nuit, c'est tout !

-C'est vrai Conan-kun, tu as mal dormi ? S'enquit Ran.

L'enfant hocha la tête tandis qu'un sourire taquin se dessinait sur le visage de Heiji.

-Oui, le pauvre petit a l'air de faire des cauchemars. Je ne savais pas que ma maison était si terrifiante !

Le dit petit le fusilla du regard avant de prendre un ton enfantin pour contre attaquer :

-Oui, ça doit être Heiji-niichan qui a de mauvaises ondes, il a fait un cauchemar aussi et son cri m'a réveillé et j'en ai fais un juste après, ça doit être à cause de ça !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de cauchemar ? Grommela Kogoro.

-Tiens, tu as aussi fait un cauchemar, Heiji ?

-Oui, mais c'est rien, ça m'arrive parfois !

Le détective lycéen se tut et fixa Conan pendant quelques secondes. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de s'en apercevoir et lui opposa un « Quoi ? » ennuyé.

-Oh, rien !

-Conan-kun était dans ton rêve ? Devina aussitôt Ran.

-Oui, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, arrêtons de parler de ça !

-Et toi Conan-kun, Heiji était dans le tiens ? Demanda Kazuha.

-Ah, je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas du tout du miens.

-Menteur ! Tu n'as juste pas envie de le raconter avoue ! Le taquina Ran.

Gêné, Conan essaya de leur faire entendre raison mais rien à faire, même Heiji ne semblait pas y croire. Il essaya donc de dévier le sujet sur le cauchemar de ce dernier, mais ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuné à ce moment là et arrêtèrent leur discussion pour se mettre en route.

Ils n'étaient toujours sûrs de rien, que se soit concernant l'heure ou le lieu du rendez-vous, aussi Heiji leur proposa-t-il d'aller au lycée rendre visite au club de théâtre, qui avait apparemment le droit d'utiliser les lieux pendant les vacances.

-Dis Heiji, ce n'est pas un peu de la triche d'aller demander directement à ses partenaires ? Fit remarquer Kazuha, visiblement gênée.

-Mais non ! Elle n'a pas cherché à cacher qu'ils allaient l'aider puisque j'en ai entendu parler, elle s'attend donc peut-être à ce que j'aille les trouver, et leur a donné des instructions pour la suite des énigmes !

-Sauf qu'on est pas sûr pour l'heure. Si c'est bien dix heures comme on le disait hier, alors on arrive trop tôt, rappela Ran.

-On verra bien !

-Mais ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ? Commença Kogoro. Hier, elle disait qu'elle préférait rester avec nous pour observer nos réactions et notre façon d'appréhender ses énigmes, mais elle ne peut plus le faire maintenant, et ne peut certainement pas nous surveiller vu qu'on se déplace dans des lieux privés et publiques.

-Peut-être que hier lui a suffit ? Suggéra Ran. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas prévu de mystères pour toutes les vacances, et peut-être qu'elle avait juste besoin de calibrer deux trois choses ?

-Mais on va la rejoindre bientôt non ? Fit remarquer Conan. Comme ça elle pourra nous observer pour le reste de la journée, et comme on lui a fait des retours hier, elle doit penser que faire un autre bilan ce soir suffira et qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'être là.

-Si c'est le cas, alors le mystère d'aujourd'hui pourrait consister à la retrouver dans la ville non ? S'enquit Kazuha.

-Encore ? On a déjà eu une chasse au trésor hier, on ne va quand même pas recommencer à courir partout ? Se lamenta Kogoro. Je croyais qu'il y aurait des enquêtes criminelles aussi, un peu comme dans le Cluedo mais en vrai.

-Peut-être que c'est le cas et qu'elle va mettre en scène sa disparition ! S'exclama Ran. Et qu'elle a fait exprès que Hattori-kun sache qu'elle a demandé de l'aide aux gens de théâtre pour qu'il aille les voir, ainsi ils pourront peut-être lui donner les premières indications, voir le coupable se cache parmi eux !

Conan bâilla, suivant vaguement les propositions des autres, avant de les interrompre :

-Le mieux est encore d'aller vérifier non ?

Profitant que tout le monde était prêt, ils se mirent en effet en route vers la destination proposée par Heiji. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi fatigué que Conan, aussi ce dernier ne chercha pas à masquer sa propre fatigue. Après tout, son ami lui avait donné une excellente excuse à ce sujet avec ces histoires de cauchemar, même lui ne serait pas suspicieux même s'il montrait plus de signes de fatigue que lui avec un peu de chance. Surtout qu'il pouvait aussi prétexter manquer de sommeil car il c'était déjà couché tard le soir d'avant. Kogoro ne risquait pas de le contredire, il s'était endormit avant lui pendant que Conan terminait un roman policier, même si au final il l'avait fini peu de temps après que son voisin se soit endormit.

* * *

Pendant le trajet, les discussions avaient basculé sur autre chose que ce que leur préparait Chisei. Peu intéressé par la conversation en cours, Heiji repensa à son cauchemar de la nuit, son regard dérivant sur les différents membres de son groupe en marquant un arrêt sur Kazuha.

Oui, il avait rêvé cette nuit, qu'ils étaient agressés. Son rêve n'était pas très clair, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient agressés un par un. Heureusement, dans son rêve, chacun s'en sortait assez bien.

Il baissa la tête pour observer le détective rajeunit avec eux. Il n'avait pas menti en disant que son ami était également présent. Mais dans son rêve, il ne se faisait pas agresser comme les autres. Non, il lui arrivait autre chose, de pire.

Cela lui arrivait rarement de faire des cauchemars, et celui-ci lui rappelait beaucoup trop celui où lui et son collègue de l'est finissaient poignardés. Si, suite à cela, il n'avait pas donné son amulette à Conan, ce dernier serait sans doute mort. Il n'était pas du genre superstitieux pourtant, raison pour laquelle il n'osait pas trop en parler, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de mal allait se passer. Tout se passait trop bien pour l'instant, c'était sans doute trop beau pour durer.

* * *

-C'est quand même étonnant qu'elle ai laissé de tels indices derrière elle. Vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès pour nous mettre sur une fausse piste ? S'enquit Ran.

-Peut-être pas, répondit Kogoro. Après tout c'est la 1ère fois qu'elle fait ça, elle n'a sans doute pas l'habitude de proposer des mystères, surtout qu'en proposer sur plusieurs jours à la suite nécessite plus de préparation, de gens impliqués, et donc potentiellement plus de personnes pouvant nous en apprendre sur ce qu'elle projette. Et elle ne pensait sans doute pas qu'on irait se renseigner directement auprès de ses complices.

En disant cela, il lança un regard évocateur à Heiji, qui se défendit aussitôt :

-Hé, vous êtes tous venu avec moi sans vraiment vous offusquer, alors ne venez pas me reprocher mes méthodes ! Neechan elle-même a dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être fait exprès pour mettre en scène sa disparition ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Oui mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua Kazuha. Mais ça m'étonne quand même que les gens du club de théâtre aient été aussi bavard, elle a bien du leur dire que c'était pour des mystères, et même sans ça ils doivent se douter que c'est un secret non ?

-C'est ce que je dis, peut-être qu'on a l'impression qu'elle a fait des erreurs alors qu'en réalité, elle nous mène en bateau ! Sourit la karatéka.

-N'exagérons rien, pour l'instant on nous a indiqué d'aller voir une de ses amies à l'université, on est pas beaucoup plus avancé que ça, nota Heiji.

Conan avait été assez discret pendant le trajet et était en train de se dire que ça risquait de se remarquer et de paraître étrange. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire qui ne trahisse rien de ce qui allait venir mais n'en eu pas le temps que la discussion reprenait au dessus de sa tête alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau des premiers bâtiments de la fac.

-C'est quand même troublant, on sait que les mystères sont pour de faux, qu'ils sont mit en scène, donc parfois on ne sait pas ce qui fait parti de la mise en scène ou non, reprit Kazuha.

-Justement, c'est fait exprès ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, surpris.

-Ah, Sano, enfin ! On commençait à se demander si on allait te voir aujourd'hui, la salua Heiji.

-Bien sûr, je veux toujours observer vos réactions après tout. Même si je sais que mes capacités pour jouer la comédie sont perfectibles et qu'ainsi je pourrais involontairement vous donner des indices, je veux voir ça de moi même. Mais même si j'apprécie de voir vos réactions en direct, je crois que je préfère écrire, on maîtrise mieux les choses.

-Sans doute parce que tu as plus l'habitude d'écrire, non ? Fit remarquer judicieusement Ran. Mais si tu aimes faire ce type de mystères, rien ne t'empêche de continuer et de t'améliorer ! Il n'y a pas des endroits qui proposent de type de mystère à résoudre dans un temps imparti dans d'autres pays ? Ah, comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

-Ah, tu veux parler des Escape Games ? Comprit Heiji. Il y en a au Japon aussi, je crois même qu'il y en a un à Osaka ! C'est vrai que ça y ressemble un peu, mais souvent le temps imparti est d'une heure.

-Justement, pour commencer je vous prépare un semblant d'Escape Game, les informa Chisei. Mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas terminé les préparatifs. Je vous avais demandé de venir à dix heures après tout, pas à neuf !

-Donc c'était bien ça ces signes étranges de la main ? Demanda Kogoro.

-Oui, c'était bien ça.

-Mais et pour le lieu ? Il n'y avait pas d'indication non ?

-Ah, ça... Sourit Chisei. Allez, je vous laisse ! Je repasserais quand tout sera prêt !

-Attends ! S'exclama Heiji. On voulait passer voir Umeka-san, une de tes amies dont on nous a dit qu'elle allait t'aider, on peut ?

-Oui, vous pouvez. Merci d'avoir demandé !

Et sur ce, elle s'éclipsa. Conan les coupa avant qu'ils ne repartent dans des commentaires et théories.

-On y va ?

-Mais on ne sait pas où c'est, et on a oublié de lui demander avant qu'elle ne parte, grommela Kogoro.

-Elle étudie la biologie non ? Alors ça doit être dans ce bâtiment, leur indiqua l'enfant en le pointant du doigt.

Ils se tournèrent vers le bâtiment en question et affichèrent divers degrés de surprise.

-Où tu vois marqué que c'est un bâtiment de biologie ? S'étonna Ran.

-Pourtant ça doit être la première fois que tu viens ici, non ? Questionna Heiji, l'air suspicieux.

-En effet, c'est tout simplement marqué sur le plan juste ici.

Et en effet, non loin de là où ils étaient se trouvait un plan du campus. Passé le moment de gêne, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bâtiment en question, eurent encore un peu de mal à trouver la bonne salle, puis ils finirent enfin par toquer à la bonne porte.

-Excusez-nous, Umeka-san ? C'est Heiji Hattori, nous sommes venus discuter avec vous, les gens du club de théâtre nous ont parlé de vous. Sano est au courant.

Aucune réponse. Le détective lycéen attendit quelques instants avant de frapper à nouveau.

-Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ?

-Ne me dites pas qu'elle n'est pas là, se lamenta Kazuha. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher dans toutes les salles, et il n'y a presque personne à qui demander.

-Il y a un moyen simple de le savoir, affirma Heiji.

La porte était munie d'une fenêtre, actuellement couverte par un petit store mais qu'on pouvait soulever de l'extérieur. Le kendoka ne s'en priva donc pas et se figea.

-Alors ?

-On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'allongé au sol, avec du sang.

-On dirait ? Releva Kogoro.

-La vitre est un peu opaque, se justifia Heiji.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Ran. Est-ce que ça fait parti du mystère ?

-Je ne pense pas, la contredit Conan avec un ton très sérieux. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas terminé les préparatifs, et pour quelque chose comme la découverte du corps, elle voudrait sans doute être avec nous pour voir notre réaction et, aussi réaliste que ça soit, nous rassurer sur le fait que ce n'est pas un vrai corps mais bien lié à ses énigmes.

Heiji avait des pensées similaire et chercha aussitôt à ouvrir la porte, avant de râler.

-Bon sang, c'est fermé ! Occhan, aidez moi à défoncer la porte !

-Attends, Heiji ! Le freina Kazuha. On ne peut pas demander les clés au gardien plutôt ?

-Non, il nous a dit les avoir données à Umeka-san, c'est justement pour ça qu'il nous a suggéré de la chercher dans cette pièce. De plus si il lui a donné la clé il n'en a peut-être pas de double. On a pas le temps pour ça. Occhan, vous êtes prêt ?

Kogoro hocha la tête et ils s'élancèrent ensemble contre la porte qui céda sous l'assaut des deux hommes.

Aussitôt, les trois détectives se précipitèrent au niveau de la silhouette au sol tandis que Ran et Kazuha restaient à l'entrée, attendant le verdict avec appréhension, songeant que c'était peut-être une mise en scène de Sano, mais la vision du corps les fit douter : cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à de vraies découvertes de cadavres qu'elles avaient pu voir.

Et en effet, Heiji et Kogoro, qui furent les premiers auprès de la victime pour vérifier ses signes vitaux, ne tardèrent pas à afficher une mine sombre.

-Appelez la police tout de suite. Ce n'est pas une mise en scène, c'est un vrai meurtre.

Les deux lycéennes hochèrent la tête et s'y employèrent aussitôt tandis qu'ils commençaient à inspecter les lieux.

Conan, lui, observait avec attention le corps, cherchant à déterminer ce qui avait causé la mort, puis il regarda autour de lui, survolant du regard la pièce qui, assez petite, devait servir de salle de travail et de réunion pour un faible nombre de personnes vu les quelques armoires et bureaux présents, et remarqua rapidement un détail insolite. Il se figea, stupéfait, puis s'approcha de Kogoro et Heiji qui manipulaient le corps avec précaution, avec un mouchoir ou des gants selon ce qu'ils avaient sur eux, pour éviter de déranger la scène de crime.

-Est-ce qu'elle a la clé de la pièce sur elle ? Demanda-t-il, de l'urgence dans la voix.

Un peu surpris par son ton, Heiji lui jeta un bref regard avant de vérifier les poches de la victime tandis que Kogoro répondait :

-Pour l'instant on a pas cherché ses poches.

-C'est bien Umeka-san en tout cas, je viens de trouver ses papiers, déclara le détective lycéen. Et ça... Cela pourrait être la clé de la pièce comme une clé personnelle.

-Alors essayons là !

Le jeune basané lui lança un regard intrigué mais vu son ton, il s'exécuta. S'il ne comprenait toujours pas où son ami voulait en venir, il pourrait toujours lui demander plus tard, pour l'instant son expression et son ton lui indiquaient de se dépêcher.

Dès qu'il eu essayé la clé sur la serrure, il sut aussitôt que c'était la bonne, malgré l'état de la porte. Il allait se tourner vers le détective rajeunit pour lui demander des explications lorsque le moustachu lança :

-Hé, on dirait qu'elle a laissé un _dying message_ !

Heiji se retourna pour aller voir cela de plus près tandis que Conan filait sans y prêter attention, pas plus qu'à la voix étonnée de Ran qui l'interpella en le voyant.

-Conan-kun, où vas-tu ?

Le kendoka se retourna et fronça les sourcils en constatant le départ de son ami, sans rien lui dire et sans qu'il comprenne ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi qui plus est.

-Il est parti après que j'ai confirmé que cette clé était bien celle de la pièce ? Interrogea Heiji.

Ran hocha la tête. Elle était dans l'entrebâillement de la porte tandis que Kazuha téléphonait à la police, et semblait hésiter à le suivre.

 _Kudô, qu'est-ce qui_ _t'arrive_ _? Qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué que je n'ai pas vu ?_ Songea Heiji. Il pouvait y avoir un double de la clé, cela ne prouvait pas qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre en huis clos pour l'instant, et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi cette réaction ? Et surtout, pourquoi il avait une sensation désagréable en laissant son ami partir seul, une sensation qui lui rappelait son cauchemar de la nuit ?

* * *

 _ **Posté le 11-12-2017**_


	3. Chapitre 3

Salutations !  
Pour commencer, pardon d'avance aux gens qui préfèrent les chapitres courts, quasi tous les chapitres de la fic sont des pavés (après je peux encore changer le découpage hein, hésitez pas à le dire si vous trouvez ça gênant, j'peux modifier).

Et non, je suis pas à la bourre d'un jour, j'ai simplement changé la date de sortie à mardi (ce qui ne me met pas à l'abri d'un retard ultérieur).

Bref, les choses vont commencer à partir en live à partir de là x) Pour une fois j'ai essayé de prendre mon temps pour mettre la situation en place avant que ça parte en cacahuète. Je sais pas trop ce que le début « calme » (si on omet le simili prologue) donne du coup donc j'attends vos retours avec intérêt.

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Conan courut à travers les couloirs, son esprit concentré sur les éléments qu'il avait récolté jusqu'à maintenant, et qui ressemblaient de façon beaucoup trop troublante au meurtre que Chisei voulait mettre en scène pour que se soit un hasard. Alors quoi, que c'était-il passé ? Elle était sensée être encore en pleins préparatifs! Et si elle était responsable du meurtre, se serait-elle vraiment risquée à les approcher tout à l'heure ? Mais si ce n'était pas elle, pourquoi est-ce que cela ressemblait autant à ce qu'elle avait prévu, jusque dans le _dying message_ ?

L'enfant ne comprenait pas, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'au moins une personne de capable s'occupait déjà de la scène de crime. Maintenant, sa première priorité était de trouver l'inventrice de ces mystères, qui serait peut-être en mesure de lui donner quelques réponses. Et en cet instant, il ne pouvait que se féliciter d'être dans la confidence, et ainsi de savoir où la trouver... Normalement.

Il avait mémorisé le plan du campus quand il l'avait vu et se dirigea aussitôt vers le bon bâtiment. Pour le reste, les indications des messages qu'il avait échangé avec Chisei cette nuit devraient lui suffire pour s'orienter.

Il arriva rapidement au bon étage et repéra alors la réserve dont elle avait parlé. Il s'arrêta devant le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle et, alors qu'il pensait qu'aucune lumière ne passait sous la porte de la pièce où elle était sensé être, il se ravisa en voyant la faible lueur d'une source artificielle, probablement une lampe car la lumière de la salle serait sans doute plus puissante et orientée différemment. Cela ne l'étonna pas outre mesure, elle en avait parlé pour être plus discrète des fois que Heiji passe devant pendant qu'elle y était pour récupérer du matériel. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour entrer.

-Chisei-neesan !

Il avait à peine passé la porte qu'il repéra la jeune femme, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que se soit ou même analysé sa position étrange, presque face à lui et l'air sur la défensive, et son expression, comme horrifiée en le voyant entrer, quelqu'un l'agrippa par le devant de ses vêtements et l'écarta de la porte avant de refermer cette dernière et de le plaquer au sol.

Au départ, il fut trop surpris pour réagir. Lorsqu'il vit que celui qui le tenait venait de verrouiller la porte et était masqué, il chercha aussitôt à se relever et se dégager de sa prise mais l'inconnu le replaqua violemment au sol et s'assit à califourchon au dessus de lui, emprisonnant au passage son bras droit sous son genou.

-Conan-kun ! Cria Chisei.

Elle voulu se précipiter mais l'homme approcha un couteau de la gorge de l'enfant, assorti d'un « Stop ! » ferme et menaçant, et qui venait clairement d'une voix masculine, et qui sonnait étonnamment jeune. Elle se figea, l'air inquiète, tandis que le petit détective essayait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Il avisa comme il put l'arme blanche que son agresseur utilisait pour le menacer, et vit sans surprise que même si elle avait été nettoyée, des traces de sang demeuraient. Et la forme et la taille de la lame semblaient correspondre aux blessures au couteau qu'il avait vu sur le corps d'Umeka. Les probabilités pour que l'homme soit l'assassin semblaient donc assez fortes, même s'il n'était pas non plus impossible que l'arme appartienne en réalité à Chisei et qu'il venait de la lui subtiliser. Mais cela lui paraissait peu probable, si Chisei était l'assassin alors le timing ne collait pas, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas paru essoufflée tout à l'heure, elle paraissait normale, bref, pas comme quelqu'un qui vient de poignarder une autre personne, et elle n'aurait pas eu le temps d'appliquer la méthode pour fermer la porte en laissant la clé à l'intérieur. De plus elle savait via Conan que lui et les autres risquaient d'arriver en avance aujourd'hui, alors à moins que cela ne fasse parti de son plan pour s'innocenter, cela lui paraissait peu probable.

L'homme, en revanche, faisait un candidat plus évident et idéal. Outre son attitude et son accoutrement, déjà louches en soit, Conan cru discerner du sang, mais sur les vêtements noir de l'homme, avec la faible luminosité de la pièce, il n'arrivait pas à en être certain, et n'était pas exactement libre de ses mouvements pour l'instant. Il était peu probable que deux meurtres aient été commis en même temps au même endroit, et que les meurtriers se soient croisés, de plus Chisei n'avait aucune trace de sang sur elle, même si elle s'était peut-être protégée avec quelque chose qu'elle avait jeté ou dissimulé, peut-être même ici. Les preuves, pour l'instant, ne pointaient pas vers elle.

Alors que Conan observait et analysait rapidement ce qui l'entourait, le silence et l'immobilité de quelques secondes qui avaient suivit l'ordre de l'homme se brisèrent alors que ce dernier continuait :

-Maintenant dépêche toi, si tu ne veux pas que je m'en prenne à ce gamin.

Chisei eu un regard fier et déterminé avant de capituler lorsque son regard se posa sur l'enfant.

-D'accord, très bien.

Elle se retourna pour farfouiller sur la table derrière elle tandis que Conan esquissait un mouvement avec son bras libre, mais il sentit aussitôt le métal froid se plaquer contre sa gorge.

-Toi, ne bouge pas.

Le regard menaçant de l'homme se fixa sur lui quelques secondes avant de revenir sur Chisei. Le détective rajeunit retint un frisson tandis qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration. Ce type avait vraiment un regard flippant.

Hélas, il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire. Le meurtrier probable n'avait pas l'air tolérant du tout envers ses tentatives de mouvement et il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa montre. Il n'était pas bâillonné pour l'heure, mais crier ne servirait à rien à part l'énerver, et il ne voyait pas quoi dire non plus qui pourrait les aider à sortir de ce mauvais pas. Néanmoins, il ne serait pas contre plus d'informations sur ce qui était en train de se passer, aussi prit-il une voix d'enfant apeuré pour s'adresser à la jeune femme.

-Chisei-neesan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tais-toi, éluda l'homme en le bâillonnant avec la main qui tenait ses vêtements juste avant. Et toi, ne t'arrête pas ! Ordonna-t-il en voyant Chisei se retourner.

Cette dernière s'exécuta non sans un regard désolé et inquiet pour l'enfant. Il avait également l'impression de voir un éclat de peur à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur le couteau. Est-ce que cette arme en particulier lui rappelait quelque chose, ou avait-elle une phobie liée aux armes blanches ? C'était étonnant, mais pas impossible. Elle avait beau faire de l'aikido, ce qui impliquait d'apprendre des techniques pour faire face à des personnes armées notamment de couteau, c'était généralement des armes en bois qui étaient utilisées pendant les entraînements. Et il y avait une nette différence entre un entraînement dans des conditions de sécurité contrôlée et une situation réelle telle que celle-ci.

En tout cas, il n'avait hélas rien pu apprendre de plus pour l'instant. Il fut néanmoins coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de la jeune femme.

-C'est bon, je les ai toutes.

Elle se retourna avec ses notes pour les mystères qu'elle avait préparé pour Kogoro et les autres dans les mains, mais ne s'éloigna pas de la table.

-Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ? S'enquit-elle.

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Amène-les moi.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, les yeux fixés sur le couteau. L'homme eu un petit rire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te poignarder. Tiens, met les notes dans ce sac qui traîne juste là.

Il utilisa le couteau pour désigner le dit sac. L'aikidoka tressaillit et commença à vider le dit sac avant de mettre les notes dedans.

Pendant qu'elle le faisait, Conan réfléchissait à ses options à toute vitesse. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que ça prenait. Visiblement, l'homme masqué voulait utiliser ses idées pour commettre des crimes bien réels. Bien qu'il ignore comment il avait pu faire le 1er meurtre décrit dans ses notes, si c'était bien lui qui avait tué Umeka, sans les avoir, il était à craindre qu'il ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un qui connaisse les dites notes se ballade dans la nature et puisse donc potentiellement nuire à ses plans. Il y avait donc à craindre que cet homme ne la laisse pas repartir de cette salle en vie, et ça risquait d'être pareil pour lui même si l'individu masqué ignorait qu'il connaissait une partie des notes. Heureusement, il n'allait sans doute pas rester dans cette position pour les tuer, Conan devrait avoir une chance d'utiliser une de ses armes, mais pour ça il devait essayer de prévoir ce que le type comptait faire.

Il allait probablement essayer de s'en prendre à Chisei en premier. C'était une plus grande menace pour lui, vu qu'elle était la créatrice des notes qu'il lui volait et était, bon pas une adulte au sens légal du terme, mais était tout aussi dangereuse. Conan, d'un autre côté, était un enfant, dont il ne savait sans doute pas qu'il connaissait une partie des notes, et qu'il pouvait maîtriser bien plus facilement, comme il était en train de le faire. De plus il lui était utile comme moyen de pression sur Chisei. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir rester accroupi sur l'enfant si tel était le cas.

Et aussi, l'âge de leur agresseur l'intriguait. Malgré le masque, il pouvait légèrement voir autour de ses yeux, et il n'y avait aucune ride. Il avait des yeux marrons et des sourcils bruns, du peu qu'il pouvait en voir. Il semblait vigoureux, probablement sportif, et sa voix sonnait assez jeune. On aurait dit qu'il avait l'âge d'un lycéen ou éventuellement d'un étudiant de première ou deuxième année. Serait-il dans le lycée de Heiji et Chisei, ou dans la même université que la victime, Umeka ?

Bien que ce ne soit pas le moment idéal pour réfléchir du lien entre eux, il en avait quand même besoin. L'homme allait-il se méfier des capacités en aikido de Chisei ? Cette dernière était-elle suffisamment douée pour pouvoir les utiliser en conditions réelles ? Et surtout, malgré sa peur évidente du couteau, que l'homme semblait avoir remarqué ?

Il était toujours en train de faire analyses et hypothèses lorsque l'inconnu se décida enfin à bouger. Avec un regard alerte fixé sur l'enfant mais qui surveillait Chisei en périphérie, il retira la main qui le bâillonnait pour le forcer à se lever en lui tenant le bras gauche. Il enleva son genou du bras droit du détective et le força à se mettre debout, dos à lui, en gardant toujours autant que possible le couteau contre sa gorge, et qu'il plaquait contre sa peau dès qu'il n'allait pas assez vite à son goût ou faisait des gestes autres que ceux nécessaires pour se lever. Chisei observait la scène du coin de l'œil tout en continuant la tâche qu'elle avait commencé. Elle était de toute façon trop loin pour faire quoi que se soit, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œils inquiets.

L'homme saisit Conan en plaçant son bras sous les siens, en les tirant en arrière. Il agrippa également le poignet droit de l'enfant alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à essayer d'utiliser sa montre, et il senti à nouveau un bref instant le métal froid contre son cou, puis il le souleva.

Conan ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et de protestation. Contrairement à quand le bras passait devant sa poitrine, ce qui permettait de le tenir en serrant ou en le portant sous les aisselles, souvent un peu des deux, cette méthode tirait beaucoup plus sur ses bras et surtout sur ses épaules, au point que c'était douloureux immédiatement, car ça mettait l'articulation dans une position où elle pouvait difficilement supporter autant de poids. Le bras dont il tenait le poignet était particulièrement mis à mal. Mais naturellement, le type n'en avait cure et pressa au contraire à nouveau la lame du couteau contre sa gorge.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de te taire ?

-Mais ça fait mal, se plaignit Conan en reprenant une voix d'enfant.

La lame se pressa encore un peu plus et il sentit une douleur vive qui le fit aussitôt tressaillir. Non pas que la douleur ai été très forte mais le cou était un point particulièrement sensible et il n'avait pu réprimer le réflexe de chercher à se dégager pour protéger sa gorge. Il sentit un mince filet de sang couler.

-Ne bouge pas, ferme la, et tout ira bien, lui chuchota l'homme. Pour toi en tout cas...

Il avait prononcé la fin si peu fort que Conan doutait que ça lui soit destiné. Et ça confirmait ce qu'il pensait : il avait l'intention d'éliminer Chisei. Et potentiellement de se servir de lui comme bouclier, vu comment il le tenait. Néanmoins il n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps comme ça, musclé ou pas. Il ne tenait presque entièrement à un bras, et il pesait quand même 18 kilos.

Conan cherchait à toute vitesse une solution. Sa montre était à nouveau hors d'atteinte pour l'instant, et il ne pouvait pas non plus actionner ni ses chaussures, ni sa ceinture gonfle ballons. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de hurler à Chisei de s'enfuir, mais l'homme et lui étaient entre elle et la sortie, et il n'aurait sans doute pas beaucoup de difficultés à l'empêcher de partir, que se soit en bloquant le passage, en menaçant Conan – bien qu'il était déjà en train de le faire – ou les deux.

Enfin, au moins il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de le tuer, mais cela ne l'aidait que peu. Il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à changer d'avis s'il devenait trop gênant.

Chisei se retourna en tenant le sac, l'air incertaine sur quoi faire.

-J'ai terminé. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de nous ?

Conan l'avait déjà remarqué la 1ère fois, mais cela semblait se confirmer : elle le tutoyait. Pourquoi ? Il doutait que se soit parce qu'elle avait remarqué son jeune âge. Serait-ce plutôt parce qu'ils se connaissaient ? C'était difficile à dire.

Et malgré l'usage du « nous », son regard fixé sur l'enfant indiquait qu'elle semblait d'avantage se soucier de son sort que du sien. L'homme ricana.

-Passe moi le rouleau de chatterton sur l'étagère à côté de toi. Je vais vous attacher avec ça et vous laisser ici, histoire d'avoir le temps de m'enfuir. Pose le sac sur la table, je le prendrais en partant. Et grouille, j'ai pas toute la journée.

Les yeux de Conan s'agrandirent et il fixa Chisei en articulant silencieusement « C'est faux » lorsqu'il mentionna son plan les concernant. Elle le vit, mais obéit malgré tout aux directives, posa le sac puis envoya le rouleau de scotch épais à l'homme. Ce dernier restait à bonne distance de Chisei et plaqua l'enfant sur le haut d'un meuble de rangement proche. Il planta son couteau à côté de la tête du petit détective, menace pour lui comme pour l'aikidoka, et commença à joindre ses poignets pour pouvoir les attacher. Le meuble était contre le mur mais l'homme s'était mit légèrement de côté pour pouvoir continuer à surveiller la lycéenne détective.

Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une vraie opportunité, mais au moins il n'y avait plus la menace immédiate du couteau, et même si l'homme le tenait toujours par au moins une main, il tenait désormais ses deux poignets d'une main tout en essayant de décoller un bout du rouleau de scotch, ce qui s'avérait compliqué vu qu'il portait des gants. Il pouvait lui faire lâcher prise s'il se débrouillait bien. Et pour peu qu'il réussisse à s'écarter, même un peu, cela devrait lui suffire pour avoir le temps de l'endormir avec sa montre.

Conan se mit donc à se débattre en cherchant à s'éjecter du dessus du meuble, mais cela ne fonctionna absolument pas. L'individu réagit aussitôt en lâchant le rouleau et en lui saisissant un bras qu'il utilisa pour le ramener fermement sur le meuble, puis il le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de bouger. Chisei, qui avait commencé à se précipiter vers eux pour l'aider, se figea lorsque l'homme se tourna vers elle et, tandis qu'il lui faisait une clé lui tordant l'épaule et le coude pour le calmer, il commença également à lui tordre le poignet en fixant Chisei dans les yeux.

-Si tu approches, je lui brise le poignet, c'est clair ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

-Recule.

Il attendit qu'elle soit revenue à sa position initiale pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le petit détective, bien que sans la quitter totalement des yeux. Il continua de tordre son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche un nouveau cri de douleur, et s'arrêta à ce moment là, mais sans détordre l'articulation.

-Et toi, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas bouger. Ne t'avises pas de recommencer, c'est clair ?

Il mit encore un peu de pression sur l'articulation malmenée jusqu'à ce que Conan lâche un nouveau cri.

-C'est clair ?

-Oui, c'est clair ! Pardon ! S'excusa-t-il.

Bon, pour la tentative de libération, c'était raté. Et ce n'était sans doute pas ses excuses et son ton d'enfant apeuré qui allaient faire baisser sa garde au type, surtout maintenant qu'il venait de tenter quelque chose. Mais au moins, il aurait essayé.

Conan grimaça alors que l'homme cessait sa prise pour réentreprendre de l'attacher. Cette fois, il ne tenta rien. Son bras était encore endolori, et il savait maintenant que l'individu avait de bons réflexes et le tenait bien. Mais ce qu'il venait de lui faire... On aurait dit des mouvements de clés articulaires utilisés en aikido, justement. Mais de telles techniques étaient également utilisées dans d'autres arts martiaux. Il pouvait aussi s'agir d'une personne qui connaissait assez le corps humain pour savoir dans quel sens torde une articulation pour faire mal.

Une fois qu'il eu terminé d'attacher l'enfant aux poignets, chevilles et l'eut bâillonné, il le laissa tomber à terre et reprit couteau et chatterton pour s'approcher de Chisei.

Cette dernière se tendit et son regard fixa d'abord le couteau avant de passer à l'enfant derrière lui. Le type prit cela pour de l'inquiétude et ne remarqua pas son air étrangement concentré alors qu'il approchait doucement.

-Ce couteau te rappelle des souvenirs, hein ? Si tu ne veux pas le voir de trop près, alors ne tente rien, laisse toi juste faire. Si tu essaie quoi que se soit, je ne serais pas aussi clément qu'avec le gamin, et il pourrait le payer à ta place.

Elle ne réagit absolument pas à ce qu'il venait de dire, les yeux semble-t-il toujours fixés sur le dit gamin. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela l'arrangeait que son attention ne soit pas concentrée sur lui, mais pas à ce point non plus. Avait-elle peur de l'arme au point de ne plus pouvoir la regarder directement quand il s'approchait ? Mais pourquoi ne pas le regarder lui dans ce cas ? C'était assez étrange mais au fond cela l'arrangeait, il se voyait donc mal la tirer de ce qui la captivait autant, du moment qu'elle ne faisait pas de vagues comme le gosse.

-Commence par te retourner et joint tes mains dans ton dos, ordonna-t-il.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, ou plutôt rien écouté vu la distance. Cela commençait à l'agacer. Il était trop proche pour se permettre de tourner la tête pour voir si elle avait une raison d'être aussi captivée par ce qui se passait derrière lui, aussi haussa-t-il la voix en agitant le couteau sur le chemin de son regard, ce qui fixa aussitôt son attention dessus.

-Hé, je te parles ! Fait ce que je te dis, et vite !

Mais au lieu de cela, la lumière s'éteignit brusquement. L'homme jura et voulu se précipiter vers Chisei, ou du moins l'endroit où elle devait se trouver vu qu'il n'y voyait plus rien, la pièce n'ayant aucune fenêtre. Il fut presque aussitôt stoppé dans son élan par un coup probablement porté avec la chaise qui traînait près de la table.

Chisei fonça aussitôt vers la porte, qu'on pouvait deviner grâce aux rayons de lumière dessinant l'encadrement. Fort heureusement, elle se fermait avec un verrou, elle n'eut besoin que de deux secondes avant d'ouvrir et de se ruer dehors.

L'homme jura. Il se lança tant bien que mal à sa poursuite mais compris rapidement que ses chances de la rattraper et de la tuer sans risquer de se faire voir par quelqu'un étaient très faibles, même avec le peu de gens présents sur le campus en pleines vacances. Qu'ils aient le malheur de croiser le gardien ou les gens avec qui le gamin avait du venir suffirait à poser problème. Plutôt que de se lancer dans une course poursuite risquée, il hurla donc dans les couloirs :

-Pas un mot de tout ça à qui que se soit, sinon je bute le gamin ! Je saurais si tu parles !

Il trouva rapidement l'interrupteur de la pièce et alluma pour se retourner vers l'enfant, et un éclat de fureur passa aussitôt dans son regard.

Il aurait du s'en douter : c'était lui qui avait éteint la lampe, en débranchant le fil, tout simplement. Même attaché, il avait réussit à le saisir avec ses pieds et à l'arracher de la prise, qu'il avait laissé à côté de lui. Le criminel n'avait pas du tout remarqué qu'il l'avait laissé tomber juste à côté.

Conan était maintenant occupé à faire passer ses mains devant lui pour pouvoir se détacher, mais le criminel ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se précipita vers l'enfant qui continua ses tentatives même en sachant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas le temps de terminer.

Plutôt que de le frapper comme le détective s'y attendait, il s'accroupit pour aussitôt forcer ses poignets à revenir dans son dos puis, quand ce fut fait, le plaqua au sol sur le ventre, un genou sur lui pour le maintenir, et continua a lever ses bras jusqu'à ce que cela tire sur ses épaules. Il continua après que Conan ai montré de premiers signes de douleur jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le point de rupture de l'articulation avant de s'arrêter et, sans lâcher ses poignets, plaquer une énième fois la lame du couteau contre sa gorge avec sa main libre.

-Tu n'es pas très coopératif petit. Tu as de la chance, j'ai besoin de toi pour qu'elle tienne sa langue, et je suis pressé, mais je ne serais plus aussi clément très longtemps. Je serais toi, je me tiendrais à carreau.

Il maintient sa prise encore quelques instants avant de lâcher ses bras et prendre l'enfant sous son aisselle. Il se hâta ensuite de récupérer le sac en mettant au passage le rouleau de chatterton dedans, vérifia rapidement autour de lui pour voir s'il oubliait quoi que se soit, puis il quitta la pièce, empruntant prudemment le même chemin que Chisei.

* * *

Chisei ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité alors qu'elle s'enfuyait en abandonnant lâchement l'enfant qui lui avait permit de fuir. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le récupérer, encore moins dans le noir, et d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit en signant avec l'alphabet pendant que le coupable lui tournait le dos, il avait l'intention de la tuer, mais ne semblait pas avoir de tels projets pour l'enfant. Elle l'espérait, sinon...

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix du meurtrier qui hurlait :

-Pas un mot de tout ça à qui que se soit, sinon je bute le gamin ! Je saurais si tu parles !

Elle du se faire violence pour continuer à courir dans la direction opposée à la voix.

Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas y retourner, il utiliserait encore Conan comme otage pour la faire obéir. Sans doute l'avait-il attaché devant elle pour la mettre en confiance sur le fait qu'il comptait bien les laisser en vie, et pour éviter d'avoir à se soucier de lui. Est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à la poignarder directement ou préférait-il l'attacher, pour qu'elle soit ainsi sans défenses, puis la poignarder ? Elle ne le savait pas, et ne pouvait que remercier l'enfant pour son intervention. Même si elle aurait quand même préféré qu'il ne vienne pas du tout...

Et où aller ? Il allait sans doute essayer de la tuer quand même, profitant qu'elle n'oserait rien dire pour protéger Conan. Dans quelle mesure pouvait-elle faire comprendre la situation aux autres sans le mettre en danger ?

Alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers pour sortir du bâtiment, elle repéra Heiji et les autres qui étaient sortis. Seul Kogoro manquait.

Elle se précipita vers eux, et comprit rapidement en s'approchant qu'ils étaient parti la chercher ainsi que Conan.

-Ah, Chisei-chan, on te cherchait ! L'interpella Kazuha.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Conan-kun ? Ajouta Ran alors qu'elle arrivait à leur niveau.

Mais la lycéenne détective ne répondit rien, trop occupée à reprendre sa respiration après le sprint qu'elle venait de faire. L'adrénaline ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre ou non de dire.

Heiji, de son côté, remarqua rapidement son état et s'approcha.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sano ? Tu n'as quand même pas croisé le meurtrier d'Umeka-san ?

Les deux filles se figèrent, inquiètes.

-Elle aurait croisé le meurtrier ?

-C'est une possibilité en tout cas, elle avait l'air de fuir quand elle est venue vers nous. Elle a du courir sur une certaine distance. Et elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait si c'était elle la meurtrière. Mais elle a l'air de savoir pour le meurtre de son amie, je viens de le lui dire et elle n'a pas eu de réaction de surprise.

-Peut-être parce qu'elle est trop essoufflée ? Suggéra Kazuha.

-Mais... Où est Conan-kun ? S'enquit Ran. Il ne l'aurait pas croisé aussi, hein ?

Son regard était fixé sur Chisei, rempli d'inquiétude.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, allons voir le bâtiment qu'elle fuyait, lança Heiji avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix, bien qu'il tente de la masquer.

-Non ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait mis ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration mais elle se redressa pour croiser leur regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Elle était en train de l'aider à fuir ! Et ça, ce n'était pas dans ses menaces. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser foncer à la rencontre d'un meurtrier armé et ayant un otage sans les prévenir. Et elle pouvait bien les informer de la présence d'une personne dangereuse du moment qu'elle ne révélait rien permettant de l'identifier, non ?

Elle n'en savait rien. Et surtout, comment s'assurer qu'il tiendrait parole et ne s'en prendrait pas à Conan si elle ne disait rien ? Et comment pourrait-il savoir si elle ne tenait pas parole ? Qu'il puisse l'espionner pendant qu'ils étaient encore sur le campus, passe encore, même s'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de trop traîner, même cagoulé, mais ensuite ?

Néanmoins la question ne se posait pas pour l'instant. Les trois adolescents la pressaient pour avoir des réponses et elle ne pouvait plus prétexter être essoufflée pour retarder les explications. Et ils risquaient d'aller voir vers le bâtiment malgré ses avertissements au bout d'un moment.

Heiji, en observant le dit bâtiment, remarqua soudain une silhouette étrange non loin.

-Hé, qui est là ?

L'ombre disparu aussitôt. Le détective lycéen n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se lancer à ses trousses.

-Ohé, restez là !

-Attends Heiji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kazuha fut la première à le suivre. Ran et Chisei suivirent rapidement. La détective lycéenne n'avait aucune envie d'être en première ligne pour des raisons évidentes, dont son manque d'endurance du fait de son sprint récent dont elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré. Mais à part le meurtrier, elle ne voyait pas qui les aurait espionné et se serait enfuit en étant repéré. Conan devait donc être avec lui, et même si elle voyait difficilement comment le récupérer malgré la menace du couteau, à plusieurs cela pouvait être possible, surtout que ses amis n'avaient pas la même peur des armes blanches qu'elle.

Hélas, la question ne se posa pas car il les distança rapidement. Les quatre jeunes se retrouvèrent donc à l'autre bout du campus, à bout de souffle.

-Sano, il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe, réussit à articuler Heiji.

-Qui était cette personne au juste ? Demanda Kazuha.

-Probablement... Commença Chisei avant de s'interrompre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Probablement ?

-Le meurtrier d'Umeka-san, n'est-ce pas ? Et du peu que j'ai vu, on aurait dit qu'il portait un enfant sous le bras.

Ran se redressa aussitôt.

-Tu veux dire que le coupable s'est enfuit avec Conan-kun ?!

-Cela me paraît probable. Le gamin, d'une façon ou d'une autre, savait où trouver Sano, mais en la rejoignant, il l'a trouvée avec ce type. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais visiblement tu as réussi à lui échapper, mais sans Conan-kun. Vu ta réticence à nous répondre, je suppose qu'il a du menacer de s'en prendre à lui si tu nous parlais ?

Chisei hocha la tête, soulagée. Dans sa panique, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était entourée d'amis tout à fait capables, en particulier son collègue lycéen détective. Cela n'allait pas non plus rendre les choses faciles, mais cela allait sans doute les simplifier tout de même, et cela lui enlevait un certain poids des épaules.

-Bon, retournons du côté de la scène de crime dans ce cas, et voyons ce qu'on peut tirer de tous ça !

Ran et Kazuha échangèrent un regard incertain et, sur le chemin du retour, la karatéka ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Chisei pour confirmer :

-Tu ne peux vraiment rien nous dire ?

-Je préfère éviter. Je ne sais pas s'il peut vraiment surveiller ce que je dis comme il le prétends, mais comme la vie de Conan-kun est en jeu, mieux vaut faire comme si c'était le cas, par prudence, répondit-elle à voix basse. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu...

Enfin, en dehors de quelques douleurs probablement passagères à certaines articulations. Elle s'interrompit, honteuse, avant d'ajouter :

-Pardon, je l'ai laissé en arrière...

-Ne t'en veut pas, l'interrompit Kazuha. Tu as fais ce que tu as pu. Au moins tu es saine et sauve ! Je suis sûr que Heiji et l'oncle vont trouver une solution.

-Tout à fait ! Et puis le gamin et plus débrouillard que tu ne le crois ! Affirma le kendoka, confiant.

Chisei eu un léger sourire, qui disparut petit à petit en entendant les trois autres commencer à discuter de l'affaire et établir des hypothèses.

Heiji se doutait déjà fortement que Conan devait être dans la confidence d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ça, c'était une information dont elle ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'elle arrive aux oreilles du coupable. Sinon, il verrait l'enfant non plus comme un moyen de pression mais comme un énième témoin gênant à éliminer...

* * *

 _ **Posté le 19-12-2017**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Salutations !  
Oui, je sais, normalement je devais poster un chapitre par semaine, tous les mardis. Mais j'ai complètement oublié la semaine dernière ^^' Surtout que j'étais assez occupé. Du coup je me rattraperais peut-être en postant exceptionnellement un chapitre ce jeudi ou vendredi (mais plutôt jeudi) si ça vous tente.  
En tout cas, bonne année 2018! :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

L'homme lança Conan près d'une table avant d'y poser le sac contenant les notes de Chisei.

Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui était sans doute une planque usuelle du criminel, vu les lieux et les précautions qu'il avait prises pour venir. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se balader avec un enfant attaché sous le bras, même en passant par des rues peu fréquentées, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il avait utilisé une voiture pour venir – il était donc majeur s'il avait le permis, ce qui lui ferait au minimum 20 ans, ou bien il conduisait sans permis mais c'était risqué – en faisant en sorte que Conan ne puisse voir ni la plaque, ni l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés ensuite. Il lui avait en effet bandé les yeux avec un morceau de tissu assez large, sans prendre la peine de lui enlever ses lunettes, et ne l'avait enlevé qu'une fois la porte de sa planque refermée derrière eux, et verrouillée. Et cette fois, avec une clef qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche.

Pour l'instant, le criminel semblait occupé à chercher quelque chose et ne prêtait pas attention à son otage. Conan en profita pour rouler des épaules pour voir si les articulations avaient été abîmées par les clés de tout à l'heure ou non. Fort heureusement, il avait l'air de bien s'en sortir, il ne ressentait presque aucune gêne, sauf à forcer un peu, en particulier dans les positions où l'articulation avait été la plus mis à mal.

L'accumulation de l'obscurité et de ses épaules encore endolories tout à l'heure l'avait beaucoup ralentis, sinon il aurait peut-être réussi son coup. Peut-être. Enfin, au moins, il avait réussi à alerter Chisei en lui parlant en japonais via l'alphabet signé. Il ne connaissait en effet pas le syllabaire signé, l'alphabet étant plus courant et international, mais cela lui avait suffit. Il avait pu communiquer les informations qu'il voulait et lui permettre de fuir.

Maintenant, en effet, la situation n'était pas exactement idéale, mais cela aurait pu être pire. Il craignait que Chisei tente malgré tout de le récupérer avant de partir, ce qui lui aurait sans doute fait perdre trop de temps. Il avait certes été plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement concernant ses capacités pour se détacher rapidement, mais il n'avait pas vu d'autre solution sur le coup.

Et justement, vu qu'il avait déjà montré pouvoir passer ses bras devant lui, bien qu'il n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer tout à l'heure, cela l'étonnait que le criminel ne cherche pas tout de suite à y remédier. Il avait pourtant sorti les notes et le scotch du sac, mais semblait toujours occupé à chercher autre chose, au point de passer dans une autre pièce sans un regard pour lui.

Conan n'hésita pas une seconde. Dès que l'homme, à nouveau masqué – il avait probablement enlevé son masque pendant qu'il était au volant puis l'avait remis – avait disparut dans l'autre pièce, avec en bonus la porte qui se referma toute seule derrière lui, il s'employa aussitôt à essayer de se détacher. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, juste libérer ses mains. Et en plus, avec la porte fermée et les bruits qu'il faisait pour chercher va savoir quoi, il ne l'entendrait sans doute pas décoller l'adhésif.

Et pour l'instant, cela fonctionnait étonnamment bien. Il venait de réussir à passer ses bras devant lui et il s'assit pour arracher aussitôt le bout de scotch qui le bâillonnait. Il accéléra en entendant les bruits de fouille cesser. Il chercha le bout du morceau qui lui entourait les poignets et, après l'avoir décollé comme il pu avec ses doigts, l'agrippa de ses dents pour le tirer et le défaire.

Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche pour terminer de se détacher au plus vite qu'il ne remarqua pas les pas revenir vers la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. Conan ralentit à peine en voyant l'homme apparaître à nouveau dans l'encadrement et s'arrêter en le voyant faire.

Il ne s'énerva même pas, il se contenta d'un soupir.

-J'aurais du m'en douter...

Il s'approcha sans hâte mais d'un pas néanmoins rapide. Conan n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'il avait récupérer dans l'autre pièce et qu'il venait de glisser dans sa poche. Sans doute que le type ne se pressait pas car il ne voyait pas ce qu'un enfant pourrait faire contre un adulte, d'autant plus sans s'être détaché les jambes et dans un lieu fermé à clé, et dont la dite clé était en sa possession.

Cela se joua à quelques secondes près. Dès qu'il n'y eu plus qu'un tour de chatterton qui retenait ses poignets, il réussit à terminer en agrippant le bout déjà décollé avec sa main. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Conan colla le morceau d'adhésif plus bas sur son bras pour dégager sa montre et ne pas être gêné au cas où la face collante accroche toujours ses doigts, et réussit à activer le viseur, mais l'homme arriva pile à ce moment là devant lui et lui envoya un coup de pied au niveau du visage.

L'enfant fut projeté au sol sur le flanc. Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se remettre et ne cherche à nouveau à utiliser sa montre, l'homme mit son pied sur le poignet où elle se trouvait, pile au dessus de la montre, et appuya violemment. Le viseur se brisa, un des morceaux de verre s'enfonça dans la peau du petit détective, et ce dernier émit un cri de douleur en portant instinctivement sa main libre près de la zone douloureuse, bien que l'homme n'ai pas retiré son pied.

Assez miraculeusement, le coup n'avait pas envoyé valser ses lunettes, qui tenaient toujours étonnamment bien sur son nez, mais pour l'heure, il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

-Je t'avais prévenu gamin. Mais je suppose que tu ne me prendras pas au sérieux tant que je ne t'aurais pas montré ce que j'entendais quand je disais que je te ferais regretter de ne pas te tenir tranquille ? C'est dommage de devoir en arriver là, j'étais réellement prêt à passer l'éponge pour tout le reste.

Il appuya encore un peu plus fort sur le poignet de l'enfant, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller légèrement autour de son bras cloué au sol. Sa main libre, qui juste avant tenait son avant bras un peu avant l'endroit où appuyait le criminel, se mit à essayer de pousser la chaussure. L'homme éclata de rire.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir pousser mon pied ?

Conan ne répliqua rien. Oui, il se doutait bien qu'il ne ferait sans doute pas bouger la chaussure, mais c'était un réflexe normal de protection et de lutte contre la douleur, à savoir s'en prendre directement à la source. Surtout que sentir qu'on a un bout de verre planté dans la main et qui bouge et s'enfonce un peu plus à chaque mouvement du criminel était tout sauf agréable. Il ne se faisait hélas pas beaucoup d'illusions concernant l'état de sa montre. Il n'allait probablement pas pouvoir compter dessus jusqu'à avoir demandé au professeur de la réparer. Il ne lui restait plus que les chaussures multiplicatrices de puissances, mais il était allongé et toujours attaché au niveau des pieds, et vu la situation il doutait très fortement d'avoir l'opportunité de se détacher. Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer, vu que le criminel avait l'air plus occupé à s'amuser à l'observer essayer de repousser la chaussure.

De sa main libre, il commença donc à retirer l'adhésif autour de ses chevilles, ce qui tira un nouveau petit rire à son tortionnaire.

-Tu doutes vraiment de rien, hein gamin ?

Il s'accroupit mais ne fit rien pour empêcher l'enfant de se détacher les jambes. Conan se figea pendant une seconde à cause de la douleur dans son poignet avant de reprendre, et il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour retirer totalement le morceau de scotch.

-Super gamin. Tu t'es détaché les pieds. Et maintenant quoi ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, le nargua-t-il en mettant plus de pression sur son poignet. Je te marche pour ainsi dire dessus, et c'est moi qui ai la clé.

Il n'avait pas tord. S'ils restaient dans cette position, il n'y avait pas grand chose que Conan puisse faire. S'il faisait mine d'appeler avec son téléphone, il le lui confisquerait aussitôt. Il pouvait utiliser sa ceinture gonfle ballon telle quelle pour le forcer à reculer, sachant qu'il y avait assez d'objets ici qu'il pourrait ensuite utiliser comme projectiles en remplacement, mais pour peu qu'il ai l'idée de planter le ballon avec son couteau avant d'avoir eu besoin de reculer, il aurait perdu une de ses armes, cela lui paraissait donc trop risqué. Néanmoins, l'homme semblait d'humeur plus joueuse maintenant qu'ils étaient dans un lieu sûr, pour lui en tout cas. Il pouvait peut-être utiliser ça à son avantage.

-Alors, pourquoi vous ne retirez pas votre pied ? Demanda l'enfant. De quoi vous avez peur, si vous pensez que je ne peux pas m'enfuir ?

Même au travers du masque, le petit détective pu deviner le large sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de son agresseur.

-Pourquoi je ne retire pas mon pied ? C'est très simple. Parce qu'avec une simple pression, je peux te faire mal.

Il en fit aussitôt la démonstration, ce qui tira une grimace de douleur à son prisonnier.

-Et je ne dirais pas que j'ai peur, mais je me méfie. J'ai bien vu que tu essayais d'utiliser ta montre pour faire je ne sais quoi. Et je n'ai pas exactement envie de te courser dans toute la pièce. Je me doute que si je te lâche, tu ne me laisseras pas t'attraper facilement.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez dans l'autre pièce ?

Vu qu'il avait l'air d'humeur bavarde, autant en profiter, ça lui facilitait les choses. Il risquait d'avoir du mal à lui échapper pour pouvoir utiliser ses chaussures, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas impossible.

-Curieux, hein ? J'y ai pris ça, répondit le criminel.

Conan haussa un sourcil.

-Un talkie walkie ?

-Oui, mais amélioré. Il me permet de capter les fréquences de la police.

Le détective rajeunit eu un regard incrédule.

-C'est comme ça que vous comptez savoir si Chisei-neesan tiendra parole ?

-Pas seulement, mais c'est la méthode la plus accessible et rapide que j'ai actuellement, surtout avec toi dans les pattes, répliqua-t-il.

Il brancha un écouteur sur le talkie et le mit en route puis, après l'avoir réglé, le mit à sa ceinture et plaça l'oreillette dans son oreille en se plaçant de côté pour soulever sa cagoule pour la placer, de façon à ce que Conan ne voit pas son visage. Une fois qu'il eu terminé de régler le son, il tapota l'oreillette en fixant l'enfant.

-Et voilà ! Cela ne me préviendra que si la police vient par ici ou chez moi, mais ça fera l'affaire le temps que je m'occupe de toi.

Conan se tendit instinctivement en entendant ça. Il se doutait que lui écraser le poignet ne serait pas suffisant, mais il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce que ce type avait en tête. Sa façon de triturer son poignet pour l'observer grimacer de douleur était déjà très dérangeants, et peu engageants pour la suite.

Le criminel saisit sa main de libre, qui était revenue enserrer son avant bras endolori, pour la caler sous son autre pied. Conan essaya vainement de libérer sa main avant qu'il ne termine en comprenant ce qu'il cherchait à faire mais ne réussit pas. Le type ricana.

-Je te l'avais dis que j'allais te le faire regretter. J'espère pour toi que ça t'apprendra à être plus sage à l'avenir, car il y a beaucoup de façons de faire mal, et je pense en avoir un bon nombre à ma disposition.

Aussitôt après avoir dit cela, il lui donna un nouveau coup de poing au niveau du visage, cette fois au niveau de la pommette.

L'enfant lâcha un nouveau cri de douleur alors que le coup envoyait sa tête cogner contre le sol. La douleur pulsait sous son crâne et il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir relever la tête et regarder l'homme cagoulé, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Vu ton regard, tu ne regrettes pas encore. C'est normal, ce n'est que le début, sourit-il.

Il le frappa à nouveau au niveau du visage, et cette fois, ses lunettes volèrent plus loin. Il attendit à nouveau que l'enfant soit assez remis pour redresser la tête et le fixer pour lui asséner un nouveau coup, faisant cette fois partir sa tête dans l'autre sens.

L'impact tira un cri plus fort que les précédents à Conan à cause de ses cervicales qui protestèrent sous la violence du choc et du changement de direction imposé. Sa tête heurta à nouveau violemment le sol, constitué de parquet, et il sentit une vive douleur juste au dessus de l'œil, au niveau de son sourcil. Il releva la tête de quelques centimètres et eu aussitôt la confirmation qu'il saignait : il s'était ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Il sentait le sang commencer à couler le long de son œil. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer de relever la tête pour fixer à nouveau son tortionnaire, ce dernier l'agrippa par les cheveux pour cogner sa tête contre le sol, au niveau de sa blessure, puis le força à relever la tête autant que possible malgré ses poignets toujours bloqué, ce qui le mit vite dans une position très désagréable.

-Hé bien, voilà qui commence à être mieux.

Conan grimaçait de douleur, les deux yeux fermés, l'un à cause du sang qui ne se contentait plus seulement de couler à côté mais aussi directement sur sa paupière fermée. Il entrouvrit donc l'autre œil pour regarder l'homme.

-Ah non, Conan-kun, ça ne va pas. On dirait que tu me défie du regard.

-Tiens, vous ne m'appelez plus « gamin » ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de relever.

-Il faut bien varier, et vu que je connais ton prénom, autant l'utiliser ! Et je trouve ça d'autant plus amusant que tu ne connais pas le mien.

En disant cela, il tira un peu plus sur les cheveux de l'enfant, forçant sa tête un peu plus loin en arrière. Cela lui tira un cri et lui fit refermer les yeux, mais il ne pouvait toujours rien faire pour échapper à la punition que le criminel lui infligeait.

-Têtu, hein ? Bon, je suppose que pour être honnête envers Chisei-kun, il ne faut pas trop que je t'abîme, mieux vaut garder ça pour si elle se montre trop bavarde. Mais d'un autre côté, se serait un peu trop facile de te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte. Heureusement, je pense avoir exactement ce qu'il faut !

Conan entrouvrit à nouveau un œil. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait bien pire, il ne dirait pas vraiment qu'il s'en sortait bien avec ce qu'il subissait actuellement, alors il craignait un peu la suite. Il fut surpris de voir son kidnappeur ressortir le tissu qu'il avait utilisé pour lui bander les yeux pour l'utiliser cette fois comme bâillon, qu'il força entre ses dents avant de lâcher ses cheveux pour l'attacher derrière sa tête.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Il ne s'était pas plus affolé que ça de l'absence de bâillon de Conan depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, il aurait tout à fait pu lui en remettre un, et même le réattacher tout court immédiatement s'il l'avait voulu, d'autant que les morceaux d'adhésif qu'il avait utilisé initialement traînaient toujours, bien que celui que Conan ai collé sur son bras s'était décroché depuis. Bien sûr, il n'avait ni parlé ni crié très fort depuis tout à l'heure, mais s'il y avait eu un risque d'être entendu, cela l'étonnait que le voleur l'ai prit. Mais après tout, il pouvait faire des erreurs... Ou bien il le bâillonnait pour une autre raison. Et si c'était parce qu'avant, il n'était pas assez bruyant pour être entendu du voisinage, alors c'était mauvais signe.

Le criminel enleva ses pied de ses mains, l'une après l'autre pour pouvoir les saisir au fur et à mesure. Il rassembla les deux poignets dans une de ses mains et avisa la montre brisée et le morceau de verre toujours planté dans la peau de l'enfant, juste à côté du cadran. Il semblait hésiter à le laisser avant de finalement se décider à le retirer, non sans s'être amusé à remuer un peu le morceau de verre dans la plaie, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant pour ne rien manquer de ses réactions de douleur, qu'il s'efforçait de refréner.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Conan-kun, soupira-t-il.

Il ramassa les lunettes de l'enfant qui traînaient non loin et les lui remis sur le nez avant de se lever et de traîner à moitié le petit détective jusqu'à la table, sans se soucier du fait que ce dernier pouvait difficilement le suivre en marchant en étant tenu ainsi. Il saisit le rouleau de chatterton puis balaya la pièce du regard avec un air pensif.

Conan était en train d'envisager très sérieusement d'essayer de lui écraser le pied pour qu'il le lâche. En sautant dessus et en y mettant tout son poids, ça pourrait peut-être marcher, d'autant que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des chaussures de sécurité, et elles n'avaient pas non plus l'air particulièrement épaisses. Et il trouvait cette façon de faire assez ironique vu comment il lui avait piétiné les poignets juste avant. De toute façon, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'autres options, le type ayant l'air parti pour l'attacher de nouveau.

L'homme n'eut que le temps de remarquer que les poignets qu'il tenait avaient bougé et semblaient plus léger avant de sentir quelque chose s'écraser sur un point précis de son pied, lui tirant un hurlement de douleur.

-Oh sale gosse, tu vas regretter ça !

Afin de maximiser la force d'impact, il avait atterrit sur le talon à cloche pied. Le meurtrier l'avait aussitôt éjecté de son pied puis lâché, par réflexe, pour pouvoir agripper la zone endolorie en sautillant à moitié. Il cessa presque aussitôt pour chercher à agripper l'enfant avant qu'il ne se retrouve hors de portée.

Mais Conan ne l'avait pas attendu pour se mettre à courir le plus loin possible de son tortionnaire. Il profita de sa course pour enlever le bâillon tandis que l'homme se lançait à sa poursuite.

-Tu peux appeler à l'aide autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra, l'informa-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai remis un bâillon.

-Pourquoi alors ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Conan alors qu'il effectuait un brusque virage pour éviter que l'homme ne réussisse à l'attraper, cherchant à gagner du temps pour qu'il y ai suffisamment de distance entre eux pour qu'il puisse utiliser ses chaussures, qui demandaient une plus grande distance entre lui et la cible que sa montre.

Il poussa soudain un cri en sentant une lame se planter dans son mollet. La douleur lui fit perdre son élan et il tomba sur les genoux. Un rapide coup d'œil lui informa que le couteau du criminel pouvait également faire office de couteau de lancé, point auquel il n'avait absolument pas fait attention car ce n'était pas les modèles les plus prévus pour. Également, il était rare de croiser des gens maîtrisant le lancer de couteau, mais hélas pour lui cela semblait être le cas de son ravisseur.

Ce dernier arriva très rapidement à son niveau et lui envoyant un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya à nouveau au sol, à plat ventre cette fois, puis il s'accroupit et mit un genou sur le détective rajeunit pour l'empêcher de se relever.

-Tu comprendras rapidement pourquoi, affirma-t-il en remuant la lame dans la plaie.

L'enfant tressaillit mais, en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever, essaya de se calmer pour ne pas gaspiller d'énergie pour rien, et aussi éviter de trop donner à ce type ce qu'il voulait.

L'homme retira la lame et essuya le sang présent dessus avant de la ranger à nouveau. Puis il donna un violent coup de poing dans la plaie.

Cette fois, Conan ne put retenir un hurlement, d'autant qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout anticipé, n'ayant qu'une faible visibilité de ce que son tortionnaire faisait dans cette position.

-Ah, ça c'est mieux Conan-kun. Ça me fait plaisir, je t'aurais entendu hurler clairement au moins une fois.

L'enfant n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, ni d'avoir vraiment envie de le savoir. Il sentit une main le saisir à l'arrière du cou et le serrer à cet endroit, les doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau et ses muscles, lui tirant un nouveau cri, mais moins fort cette fois. Le criminel enleva son genou et se releva. Il força Conan à se tourner face à lui pour cette fois le saisir à la gorge, et le soulever ainsi.

Conan saisit la main qui l'étranglait mais ne réussit bien sûr pas à lui faire lâcher prise. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un nouveau ricanement de la part de l'homme, qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à le voir se débattre.

-Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. Je t'ai même prévenu plusieurs fois. Dommage que tu n'ai pas écouté, hein ?

Il accentua la pression sur la gorge de l'enfant, au point de l'empêcher totalement de respirer pendant quelques secondes, avant de relâcher légèrement la pression pour qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau, un peu du moins.

Il retourna près de la table récupérer le rouleau de scotch épais, puis il amena Conan dans l'autre pièce.

L'enfant était toujours beaucoup plus concentré sur la main qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement que sur ce qui l'entourait, d'autant que le criminel le tenait face à lui. Mais l'homme, plutôt que de continuer à le tenir à bout de bras, plia le bras pour que Conan se retrouve dos à lui, et il lui chuchota :

-Regarde.

Conan rouvrit les yeux et, pendant un court instant, cessa de se débattre.

La partie gauche de la pièce ressemblait à une sorte de bureau, au contraire de la pièce précédente qui, si elle semblait également contenir une partie « travail », semblait plus destinée à accueillir des gens ou plus généralement à se détendre. La partie de droite, en revanche, était ce qui l'avait fait se figer.

Il y avait des taches de sang à plusieurs endroits, quelqu'un avait tenté de les effacer et nettoyer mais des traces demeuraient, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait également plusieurs objets et meubles qui s'apparentaient très clairement à des instruments de torture.

A qui appartenaient ces instruments ? Quand même pas à lui ? Et qui avait laissé ces traces de sang ? Probablement plusieurs personnes, mais son ravisseur semblait trop jeune pour avoir commis beaucoup de crimes, mais pas mal de choses chez lui semblaient montrer une certaine expérience. Alors quoi, avait-il côtoyé des gangs ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'homme qui s'était remit à avancer, en direction de la zone orientée torture. Conan ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à se débattre, donnant également des coups de pieds au criminel juste derrière lui.

-Trop tard, lui susurra-t-il, il fallait saisir ta chance avant. Entre tous les coups que tu m'as fais à l'université et ici, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais me contenter de ça ?

En parlant, il avait saisit la jambe blessée de l'enfant et appuyé sur sa blessure au mollet, lui tirant un semblant de gémissement et réduisant ses velléités combatives.

Il s'approcha d'anneaux dans le mur, placés à mi-hauteur d'une personne. Il déplaça une table à proximité, et farfouilla dans une armoire proche pour en sortir une corde, qu'il posa sur la table. Il remit ensuite Conan face à lui après avoir lâché sa jambe et le fixa en poussant un soupir.

-Je suppose que tu ne te tiendras pas tranquille, même si cela rallonge la séance.

Conan haussa un sourcil devant le mot « séance », et articula tant bien que mal malgré la main qui l'étranglait :

-Comment ça ?

L'homme hocha les épaules.

-Rien, je ne te fais pas confiance de toute façon.

Là dessus, il le frappa violemment dans le ventre, puis le posa au sol et lâcha sa gorge mais empoigna ses poignets à la place. L'enfant s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui pour conserver une station debout malgré sa blessure à la jambe et la douleur dans son ventre tandis qu'il luttait pour retrouver une respiration normale.

L'homme en profita pour lui rattacher les poignets avec du chatterton en prenant bien soin de mettre ses mains dos à dos, puis il prit la corde et l'enroula également autour de ses poignets par-dessus l'adhésif, fit un nœud et accrocha ce qui restait de corde à l'anneau de sorte à ce que l'enfant doive être debout et très droit pour ne pas que la corde tire sur ses poignets. Il testa la solidité des nœuds avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher quelque chose d'autre dans l'armoire.

Conan leva les yeux vers ses poignets attaché et tira également dessus mais, évidemment, ça tenait. Et il ne pouvait pas couper la corde avec ses dents ni la détacher avec ses doigts, l'anneau étant trop haut. Il pouvait à peine s'éloigner du mur vu le peu de mou qu'il y avait entre ses poignets et l'anneau fixé au mur, et devait mettre presque tout son poids sur sa jambe valide.

Le criminel le regarda faire avec un air goguenard.

-Hé oui, tu ne peux plus me filer entre les doigts maintenant. Dommage, hein ?

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et posa un étrange appareil sur la table juste à côté. Conan mit quelques secondes à le reconnaître et, lorsqu'il comprit, écarquilla les yeux.

-Tiens, on dirait que tu as reconnu, remarqua le voleur. Tu en as peut-être déjà vu dans des films, c'est un instrument de torture courant dans certains genres. Il délivre des impulsions électriques non mortelles mais très douloureuses. Celui-ci, en plus du mode manuel, a également plusieurs programmes enregistrés, plus ou moins forts. Mais le premier est déjà bien piquant, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte.

-Et le bâillon, c'est parce que vous comptez faire autre chose pendant que le programme tournera, et que vous ne voulez pas être distrait ? Devina l'enfant.

L'homme eu un sourire qui étira même ses yeux pendant qu'il préparait la machine, une lueur dérangeante dans le regard.

-Exactement. Tu comprends vite.

Il mit encore un moment avant de terminer son installation, notamment car il avait besoin de fixer les électrodes sur le doigt de l'enfant de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas les arracher. Conan se retrouva ainsi avec les mains littéralement enroulées dans du ruban adhésif, surtout au niveau des doigts.

Le meurtrier recula un peu pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, probablement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et que tout était fait correctement, puis une lueur sadique passa dans son regard en fixant son prisonnier.

-Comme j'aimerais le faire manuellement, ou même rester pour regarder, mais j'ai des choses à faire, et je dois être un minimum concentré. Et si je reste pour le début, je risquerais de rester jusqu'à la fin. Mais voyons déjà si cela fonctionne !

Il approcha de la machine, régla la puissance et délivra une première impulsion.

Conan eu un sursaut de douleur, un peu comme quand on se prenait une bonne décharge d'électricité statique. C'était un coup de jus surprenant et désagréable, légèrement plus douloureux que ceux qu'on expérimentait généralement au quotidien, mais supportable tel quel.

-Bien, ça a l'air de fonctionner, s'enthousiasma le type.

Il changea la puissance et appuya à nouveau.

Cette fois, Conan hurla lorsque la décharge le traversa. La douleur n'avait plus rien à voir, celle-ci appartenait plutôt à la catégorie des douleurs insoutenables. Or, il savait que les décharges pouvaient durer plusieurs secondes avec ce type de machine.

Non, vraiment, il ne voulait pas savoir à quoi ressemblaient les programmes de cette machine, surtout si c'était ce type qui les avait faits. Le type en question se mit à siffloter, satisfait, et reprit le chatterton pour en dérouler un dernier bout avant de s'approcher de l'enfant pour le bâillonner, tandis que ce dernier s'était mit à tirer sur ses liens pour tester la solidité de la corde et de l'anneau, ce qui le fit rire.

-Bon, hé bien à tout à l'heure Conan-kun. Amuse-toi bien.

L'enfant le foudroya du regard, mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer que le voleur lui appliquait le bout de ruban adhésif sur la bouche. Il retourna au niveau de l'appareil le temps de sélectionner le bon programme puis il s'éloigna en sifflotant prendre l'ordinateur portable présent sur le bureau de l'autre côté puis il quitta la pièce pendant que l'enfant commençait à se convulser en poussant des cris étouffés.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 02-01-2018**_


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey!

Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre en avance! Et oui je poste à pas d'heure mais au moins comme ça c'est fait =P Et vendredi à tous les coups j'aurais oublié et/ou pas eu le temps.

En espérant que ça continue de vous plaire. Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

-Sérieusement Hei-chan ? Le meurtrier d'Umeka-san a enlevé Conan-kun et menace de le tuer si Chisei-san nous raconte quoi que se soit sur lui ?!

-C'est le topo, oui. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas sûr à 100 % que la personne qui a enlevé Conan-kun soit bien le meurtrier d'Umeka-san mais il s'agit clairement du principal suspect pour l'instant.

Heiji s'interrompit dans ses explications à l'inspecteur Otaki pour voir qui se trouvait dans les environs. Ils étaient un peu à l'écart de la scène de crime, où travaillaient les policiers avec Kogoro. Ran et Kazuha se trouvaient non loin, discutant avec le gardien, tandis que Chisei observait la scène de crime sans rien dire avec une expression de remords. Satisfait, le détective lycéen chuchota à l'inspecteur :

-Je suis loin d'avoir tout compris, d'autant que Sano ne peut rien nous dire pour ne pas mettre Conan-kun en danger, mais je pense qu'il essayait de la tuer quand le gamin l'a rejointe, et qu'il risque de réessayer à l'avenir.

-Comment ?! Mais alors il faut la protéger.

-Doucement, l'averti Heiji. Je préfère que vous gardiez ça pour vous pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas comment le criminel surveille nos échanges, ni s'il les surveille déjà, ou s'il ne faisait que bluffer. Il semblerait également qu'il n'ai pas été très précis sur ce que Sano avait le droit de nous révéler ou non. Nous devons être prudents. Je pense que résoudre ce meurtre pourra nous mener à lui mais il ne doit pas penser qu'elle nous a aidé, et je préfère qu'il ne sache pas que nous savons qu'il cherche à la tuer. Si nous pouvions l'attraper pendant qu'il tente de la faire taire, se serait idéal.

-Mais comment lui tendre une embuscade si nous ne pouvons pas communiquer entre nous ? Questionna Otaki.

-C'est le problème. Je vais essayer de convaincre Sano de lâcher certaines informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé, rien qui ne risque de mettre Conan-kun en danger, mais assez pour que le criminel réagisse s'il en a connaissance, afin d'avoir une idée de la façon dont il nous surveille. En attendant, dites aux policiers de ne pas la quitter des yeux, elle est à la fois un témoin et une suspecte.

-Comment ça une suspecte ?! S'exclama l'inspecteur.

-Chuut, moins fort ! Je doute qu'elle ai quoi que se soit à voir avec ce meurtre, mais je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, et de plus cela nous donnerait une bonne excuse pour la surveiller. Néanmoins on ne peut pas la faire accuser trop frontalement, il pourrait trouver ça trop gros et comprendre que nous le faisons pour la protéger.

Otaki hocha la tête.

-Bien, je vais en parler aux autres. Mais fait attention Hei-chan. N'oublie pas que la vie de Conan-kun est en jeu, alors soit prudent.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas le mettre en danger, mais le retrouver, lui affirma le détective basané avec un sourire assuré.

Et il comptait bien y arriver. C'était son ami, et cela lui permettrait de lui rendre la pareille, vu que la situation avait été inversée pendant une affaire. Enfin, s'il ne se libérait pas de lui-même d'ici là, même si son mauvais pressentiment lui soufflait le contraire, et qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Les deux hommes retournèrent du côté des autres et, tandis qu'Otaki allait retrouver Kogoro pour discuter de l'affaire et notamment s'interroger sur le _dying message_ , Heiji se mit à côté de Chisei et lui lança :

-Arrête de te morfondre. Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle a été tuée, ni si Conan-kun s'est fait attraper. Ce gamin est un aimant à ennuis de toute façon. Mais je t'en fais pas, je le retrouverais, et ferais en sorte d'attraper le meurtrier d'Umeka-san pour le mettre en prison.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard en coin et sourit.

-C'est gentil, mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre à part me morfondre ? Je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider, et quoi que tu en dises, tout ceci est en partie ma faute.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'inspecteur Otaki puis demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au juste ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fais attention. Je sais qu'il ne faudrait pas que le criminel pense que tu nous a parlé.

Il jeta un rapide regard autour de lui, se recula de l'encadrement de la porte et signa à Chisei « _Je ne lui ai pas parlé de 'ça', si c'est ce que tu veux savoir_ » en utilisant l'alphabet signé.

Elle hocha la tête, rassurée. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus vers la scène de crime, elle avait cherché à trouver comment leur dire de ne pas mentionner que Conan puisse connaître lui aussi la solution des mystères. Fort heureusement, Heiji n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprendre le syllabaire signé mais connaissait l'alphabet, et ils avaient communiqué ainsi entre eux, puis Heiji avait fait passer le message de façon détournée aux autres. Ils évitaient néanmoins de trop l'utiliser, car cela se voyait et ils ignoraient toujours comment le criminel comptait surveiller ce que disait Chisei. Pour peu qu'il puisse avoir un visuel, même sans comprendre leurs signes, il pourrait mal réagir.

Avant que Heiji n'ai pu ajouter quoi que se soit, Kazuha et Ran quittèrent le gardien pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Alors ? S'enquit le détective lycéen.

Ran fit non de la tête.

-Je lui ai téléphoné tout à l'heure mais il m'a dit que papa l'avait cassé, il ne l'avait donc pas sur lui. On ne peut pas compter dessus.

-Tant pis. Se sera à l'ancienne, donc.

Le kendoka se tourna vers la scène de crime pour rassembler les informations qu'il possédait actuellement.

A demi-mots, Ran avait rappelé l'existence du badge de Conan, et avait suggéré d'appeler le professeur pour savoir s'il pouvait venir. Cela prendrait quelques heures, et il n'en avait peut-être pas la possibilité, mais cela valait toujours le coup d'essayer. Hélas, en le contactant, elle avait appris que de toute façon l'enfant n'avait pas son badge sur lui.

Il lui fallait donc résoudre cette affaire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter l'absence de son ami. Ce n'était sans doute pas Kogoro qui pourrait l'aider. Quant à Chisei, son aide pourrait être très précieuse, entre ses qualités et son statut de témoin, mais elle se retrouvait hors jeu à sa façon également... Bien sûr, il s'estimait tout à fait capable de résoudre l'affaire et de gérer la situation malgré ça, mais cela aurait facilité et surtout accéléré les choses.

Il rechignait également à ce que la police apprenne pour l'enlèvement du petit détective. Le criminel devait bien se douter qu'il serait difficile de passer ce détail sous silence, mais il risquait de moins apprécier l'agitation que cela allait créer. Le fait de ne pas avoir de moyen de communication avec lui pour s'assurer de comment allait l'enfant était également problématique.

Le détective lycéen poussa un soupir, et résuma mentalement les éléments sur le meurtre qu'il avait pour l'instant.

Umeka avait été poignardée et était morte d'hémorragie, probablement en quelques minutes tout au plus. Sa mort datait probablement de moins d'une demi heure, grand maximum une heure, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert son corps, vers 9h15. Elle avait, semble-t-il, lutté contre son agresseur, et eu le temps de laisser un _dying message_ avant de succomber à ses blessures.

Le dit message consistait en des traces de sang laissées avec ses doigts sur une feuille de ses cours de biologie, un polycopié répertoriant les vingt acides aminés de base. Elle avait laissé des traces sur plusieurs des acides aminés mais Heiji n'avait pas encore comprit le sens du message, ni réellement prit le temps de s'y plonger sérieusement du fait de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis.

Quant à la clé, il avait été confirmé que c'était bien celle de la pièce, et qu'il n'y avait pas de double. La seule autre personne possédant un double l'avait toujours avec elle et avait un alibi au moment du crime. Il s'agissait donc d'un meurtre en huis clos, avec une arme du crime manquante.

Kogoro s'approcha de lui en le voyant pensif.

-Et le gamin, vous l'avez retrouvé ?

Le détective lycéen eu un instant de surprise avant de se rappeler que l'oncle n'était pas venu avec eux pour aller chercher l'enfant, afin qu'au moins une personne reste surveiller la scène de crime, et que personne n'avait eu le temps de le mettre au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre temps, surtout avec l'arrivée de la police qui les avait questionnés sur la découverte du corps. L'adolescent se gratta la joue, gêné.

-Hem, venez par là, je vais vous expliquer.

Il traîna le moustachu un peu à l'écart, passant devant Kazuha et Ran qui étaient restées avec Chisei, puis il se tourna face à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est passé ce gamin encore ? Grommela Kogoro après qu'ils se soient arrêtés.

-Il a été kidnappé par la personne qu'on suspecte d'être le meurtrier d'Umeka-san, et Sano ne peut rien nous dire de ce qui s'est passé sous peine de le mettre en danger.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Kogoro.

-Chuuut, moins fort ! Le criminel a été très flou sur ses menaces, et on ne pense pas qu'il prenne mal qu'on sache pour ça, mais il a dit qu'il surveillerait Sano et que si elle parlait trop à son goût, il s'en prendrait à Conan-kun. Ne lui posez pas trop de questions, mais si vous lui en posez et qu'elle vous réponds mémorisez bien les informations qu'elle vous donne. Si nous pouvions déterminer comment il compte l'espionner, cela nous serait d'une grande aide.

Le détective hocha la tête et jeta un regard aux policiers.

-Vous en avez parlé à l'inspecteur Otaki ?

-Oui, mais je lui ai demandé d'être discret sur le sujet pour l'instant. Ah, et gardez un œil sur Sano. Je pense que l'homme qui a enlevé Conan-kun risque d'essayer de la tuer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Elle fuyait lorsque nous l'avons croisée, et vu ses menaces, il comptait sans doute la réduire au silence...

-..Mais a été interrompu par l'arrivée de Conan, compris Kogoro. Mais cela pourrait aussi simplement être pour se donner plus de temps pour effacer certaines preuves, non ?

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai quelques idées mais je préfère ne pas en parler tant que je ne suis sûr de rien, et que je ne suis pas sûr que ce type ne peut pas nous entendre.

-Mais de quoi tu as peur, enfin ? Demanda le moustachu, qui avait l'air de prendre la menace de mise sur écoute peu au sérieux. Il ne va pas s'amuser à nous espionner, il risquerait d'être vu, surtout ici au campus où il n'y a que nous et la police, ainsi que le gardien. Et s'il y avait des systèmes d'écoute, on les aurait trouvés.

-Il n'y a pas que ça comme possibilités, mais peu importe. Concentrons nous plutôt sur cette enquête. Si nous arrivons à trouver le coupable, nous devrions trouver Conan-kun.

L'ancien policier hocha la tête et les deux détectives retournèrent dans la pièce où le meurtre avait eu lieu. Heiji s'approcha de la porte et demanda aux agents qui s'activaient dessus :

-Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Comme des traces d'un mécanisme quelconque pour ouvrir la vitre qui s'y trouvait, ou quelque chose qu'on aurait fait passer sous la porte.

De mémoire, il y avait assez d'espace sous la porte pour faire passer une clé, mais il n'en était pas sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se voyait bien quand on était debout. Et la fenêtre sur la porte permettait certes de voir à l'intérieur mais n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir s'ouvrir à première vue.

Le technicien fit non de la tête.

-Pour l'instant nous n'avons rien trouvé de particulier. La lutte a l'air d'avoir eu lieu ici, et il ne semblerait pas qu'elle ai fermé derrière elle après le départ de son meurtrier ou pour s'en protéger.

Heiji prit un air pensif. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'avoir fait un meurtre en chambre close si c'était pour ne pas laisser l'arme à l'intérieur, qui aurait pu faire croire à un suicide. Voulait-il simplement les narguer, leur lancer un défi ?

Il se rappela soudain que le criminel avait probablement l'intention de tuer Chisei. S'il avait réussit son coup, vu que le meurtre avait été fait d'après ses notes, il aurait très bien pu lui faire porter le chapeau. Mais comment avait-il réussit à fermer la porte alors qu'Umeka avait la clé sur elle, et dans une poche à fermeture éclair qui plus est ? Il avait observé les alentours et n'avait pas remarqué de traces d'un possible mécanisme, et ne voyait pas comment le meurtrier avait pu fermer la porte puis mettre la clé dans sa poche puis fermer cette dernière depuis l'extérieur. Et il était certain que la poche contenant la clé était fermée au moment de la découverte du corps puisque c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée.

Pensif, il balaya à nouveau la pièce du regard. Il avait surtout cherché des mécanismes et traces au sol, mais peut-être qu'il y en avait également ailleurs ? Le détective regarda également en haut de la pièce, mais ne repérait toujours rien d'anormal.

Il s'approcha du _dying message_ , qui n'avait pas encore été récupéré. Il se hâta de le prendre en photo histoire de pouvoir travailler dessus même quand il aurait été envoyé pour analyses, puis il observa la feuille avec attention.

La plupart des acides aminés marqués avaient chacun trois marques de doigts dessus. Les traces sur certains étaient beaucoup plus faibles que d'autres, au fur et à mesure que le sang se déposait sur le papier, et les traces sur certains étaient très discrètes. Il y avait également un, non, deux acides aminés dont on aurait dit qu'elle les avait désigné deux fois. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Les acides aminés standards. Ils étaient les principaux composants des protéines, les protéines étant un des éléments indispensables à la vie et au bon fonctionnement d'un corps humain, idem chez les autres êtres vivants. Ils pouvaient présenter deux conformations différentes, ou deux formes différentes pour parler plus couramment, mais dans le monde vivant on retrouvait pratiquement toujours la même. Et si la victime avait voulu les désigner, elle aurait sans doute pointer cela du doigt, à moins de vouloir brouiller les pistes. Mais si c'était ça, alors qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? On précisait la conformation d'un acide aminé par la lettre L ou D, c'était assez limité pour faire passer un message.

Le nom des dits acides aminés paraissait beaucoup plus intéressant, ou peut-être quelque chose dans leur structure. Umeka était étudiante en biologie après tout. Sauf que voilà, les noms des acides aminés ressemblaient peu à un nom japonais, et il y en avais plusieurs de marqués. Si on prenait la première lettre de chaque, dans l'ordre où elle les avait touchés peut-être ? Mais il était assez difficile de déterminer l'ordre exact simplement via la quantité de sang laissée, le message était donc incertain. Mais cela restait l'hypothèse la plus probable pour l'instant.

Chisei observait Heiji faire, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres. Ce polycopié était là précisément parce qu'elle voulait l'utiliser pour sa mise en scène, et au final, il avait été utilisé pour laisser un vrai _dying message_. Mais si elle n'avait pas voulu proposer ces mystères, Umeka n'aurait sans doute pas été tuée. C'était tristement ironique.

-Tu veux vraiment rester là Chisei-chan ? Se serait peut-être mieux si on s'éloignait, non ? Proposa Kazuha. On dirait que tu te fais du mal à rester ici pour regarder.

-C'est vrai, approuva Ran. Cela doit te frustrer de voir cela et ne pas pouvoir aider l'enquête.

Chisei fut coupée avant de répondre par la sensation de son téléphone vibrant suite à un message. Elle le prit pour regarder de qui il s'agissait et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que l'appareil était étonnamment chaud. Certes, ils n'étaient plus dehors dans le froid, mais quand même, c'était rare qu'il chauffe ainsi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh, rien, c'est une amie à qui j'ai parlé des mystères que je comptais vous présenter, en disant que le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri serait présent, expliqua Chisei. Elle me demande comment ça se passe. Je ne sais pas trop comment lui présenter ce qui vient de se passer.

-Elle connaît Umeka-san ? S'enquit Ran.

-Non, mais quand même. Expliquer que des jeux d'énigmes se sont transformées en affaire bien réelle, ce n'est pas évident.

Sans parler du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout lui raconter, parce que ce n'était pas le moment, et parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Surtout avec son téléphone qui chauffait ainsi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner un piratage, les smartphones n'étant souvent pas assez protégés contre ce genre de chose.

Elle se força tout de même à envoyer une réponse évasive à son amie, avant de s'employer à vérifier si son téléphone avait bien été mit sur écoute ou non.

Ses deux gardiennes, pensant qu'elle était toujours occupée à répondre, avaient reprit leur discussion entre elles, et Chisei tendit naturellement l'oreille en remarquant qu'elles parlaient, assez logiquement, de l'affaire en cours, et elle fut rapidement prise d'un nouveau sentiment de remords au vu du sujet qui tomba très vite sur la table.

-Mais quand même, cela m'inquiète de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de Conan-kun, s'inquiéta Ran.

-Est-ce que tu as essayé de le contacter sur son portable ? Demanda Kazuha.

-Non, au début je n'y ai pas pensé, vu qu'on a presque tout de suite été le chercher. Et je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée. On a pas retrouvé son téléphone, mais je suppose que le criminel a du le lui confisquer, ou qu'il se fâcherait s'il voyait qu'on cherche à le contacter. Quant à Conan-kun, s'il pouvait m'envoyer un message, je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait déjà fait.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison...

Chisei fut prise par surprise par un appel alors qu'elle était toujours plongée dans ses vérifications. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que cela venait d'un numéro inconnu mais décrocha quand même.

-Allô ?

-Fait comme si c'était l'amie à qui tu as envoyé un SMS tout à l'heure qui t'appelait, fit aussitôt une voix légèrement modifiée, mais qu'elle reconnu immédiatement comme appartenant à un jeune homme qui avait essayé de la tuer pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

-Ah, oui, je sais, mon message était un peu flou, mais tu vois, c'est compliqué, inventa aussitôt Chisei.

Elle fit un signe d'excuse à Ran et Kazuha et s'éloigna pour qu'elles ne puissent pas l'entendre répondre.

-Tu t'es éloignée des autres ?

-Oui, c'est bon. Est-ce que Conan-kun va bien ?

-Hé là, doucement ! Fit-il, amusé. Tu n'oublie pas un petit quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Je ne leur ai rien dit.

-Rien du tout ? Ils ont l'air d'être au courant que le gamin est en ma possession.

-Je suis accompagnée de détectives, bien sûr qu'ils ont compris certaines choses par eux-même, que je le veuille ou non. Surtout ça, comment tu veux que je cache la disparition de l'enfant qui était avec eux?

-Mais justement, ce gamin, pourquoi il est venu te trouver et pas les autres?

 _Merde_ , songea aussitôt Chisei.

-De ce que j'ai compris il a proposé d'aller me chercher pendant que les autres terminaient d'examiner la scène de crime. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'examiner avec le détective Mouri et Hattori, et qu'il a filé à ma recherche avant que les autres puissent l'accompagner, sinon comme le crime est récent ils auraient craint qu'il croise le meurtrier, à savoir toi, improvisa-t-elle, ce qui était plus une demi-vérité qu'un mensonge.

-Il semblait savoir précisément où tu étais pourtant, c'est étrange.

-Pas tant que ça, je les ai croisé en arrivant, ils ont probablement vu dans quel bâtiment je suis allée.

-Les autres semblaient pourtant ne pas savoir où te chercher.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle pensait qu'il aurait fait le tour avec l'enfant pour éviter d'être vu mais visiblement il avait plutôt suivi sa trace, sinon il n'aurait pas vu qu'en effet, les autres semblaient ne pas savoir où commencer à chercher.

-Sans doute car ils étaient occupés à discuter et que seul Conan-kun a regardé où j'allais, ou bien ils n'étaient pas sûr de bien identifier le bâtiment vu qu'ils ne connaissent pas le campus ? Et pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Oh, pour rien. Mais tu devrais suivre l'exemple de tes amies, et ne rien faire qui puisse me contrarier. Essayer de m'empêcher de pirater ton téléphone pour te surveiller pourrait me laisser penser certaines choses...

-Je n'essayais rien, je voulais juste vérifier en sentant que mon portable était brûlant ! Se défendit-elle.

-Même. En cherchant comment je t'espionne, tu pourrais prendre des libertés non bienvenues, pensant que je n'en saurais rien. Je voulais juste te prévenir avant que tu ne fasses des bêtises que je n'ai pas que cette façon de surveiller ce que tu racontes sur moi, alors fait attention à ce que tu fais, si tu ne veux pas que Conan-kun en pâtisse !

Malgré elle, Chisei ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ton amusé avait laissé la place à un air plus sérieux puis finalement menaçant. Elle trouvait aussi étonnant qu'il appelle maintenant l'enfant par son prénom. C'était une façon d'appuyer la menace, sans doute.

-Mais quelle preuve j'ai que tu tiens parole, qu'il est toujours en vie, avec toi, et qu'il va bien ?

-Tu n'en as pas, c'est vrai, admis-t-il. Mais tu sais que tu n'es pas en position de m'en demander ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre de menacer de faire moins attention à ce que tu racontes sous prétexte que tu ne verras pas forcément sa punition.

Chisei se tendit, des éclairs dans les yeux, avant de se forcer au calme.

-C'est vrai, mais cela me motiverait encore plus que de savoir que mes efforts ne sont pas vains. Alors ?

Elle aurait juré qu'il souriait à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ne manque pas mon prochain appel, et évidemment interdiction de parler de tout ceci à qui que se soit, lui conseilla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Chisei fixa l'écran quelques secondes avec un air pensif avant de se décider à ranger son téléphone, puis elle rejoignit les deux filles qui la fixaient avec un air inquiet.

-Ça va ? Tu avais un drôle d'air au téléphone, s'enquit Kazuha.

-Ce n'était quand même pas un appel de l'assassin ?! Devina Ran.

-Non, c'est juste que toute cette histoire me stress, et j'ai été assez froide avec mon amie, mais je la rappellerais pour m'excuser quand tout ça sera fini, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra.

Elle espérait bien avoir l'occasion de revoir l'amie à laquelle elle avait vraiment envoyé un SMS pour pouvoir lui raconter tout cela de vive voix en tout cas. Mais pour l'heure, c'était loin d'être gagné. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure prise par sa conversation avec le criminel.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au détective lycéen de l'ouest. Devait-elle essayer de lui signer ce qui venait de se passer ? Mais le criminel l'avait bien prévenue d'être prudente, et qu'il avait d'autres moyens de la surveiller. Et si l'un impliquait de les voir ? Même si elle doutait qu'il comprenne l'alphabet signé, d'autant qu'un message avec ne serait pas forcément compréhensible selon l'angle de vue, il comprendrait forcément que c'était un moyen de communication et risquerait de s'en prendre à l'enfant.

Et ces questions qu'il avait posé... Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait comprit que Conan était au courant pour les notes ? Si oui, alors la situation était d'autant plus délicate. Enfin, au moins devrait-elle avoir une preuve qu'il était toujours vivant et en bonne santé au prochain appel, du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Heiji, qui se relevait après avoir examiné la porte enfoncée, un sourire assuré aux lèvres. Au moins, il y en avait un qui avait l'air de ne pas perdre son temps, et même d'être sur la bonne piste. S'il réussissait à percer ce crime à jour sans son aide assez vite, ils pourraient peut-être prendre le meurtrier de vitesse.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 3-01-2018**_


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut !  
Déjà, pardon d'avance, ce chapitre est un pavé, et y'a pas de pause (ligne) dedans ^^'  
Ensuite, je crois pas avoir pensé à le préciser mais un commentaire m'y a fait penser : j'ai des connaissances assez basiques en blessures, premiers soins et compagnie, et j'ai généralement la flemme de faire des recherches approfondies, autant dire que tout ce qui est de ce côté là dans la fic est un peu au petit bonheur la chance en fonction des besoins scénaristiques et de mes connaissances =P M'enfin si vous vous y connaissez et que vous remarquez un truc vraiment pas cohérent/réaliste hésitez pas à le faire savoir ;)  
Pour le reste, hé bien bonne lecture et à mardi prochain !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

L'homme masqué souriait alors qu'il fixait l'écran d'ordinateur. C'était vraiment trop facile de pirater les smartphones de nos jours ! Certains magazines informatiques spécialisés avaient bien commencé à signaler que nombre d'objets connectés étaient vulnérables aux pirates, et les smartphone étaient parmi les mieux protégés de ces nouveaux objets connectés, mais pour des connaisseurs comme lui, cela restait facile. Pareil pour les caméras de surveillance de la fac d'ailleurs.

Il se recula sur sa chaise, pensif. Comment allait-il se débrouiller pour éliminer sa cible restante ? Il rechignait à quitter sa planque en laissant le gamin seul. Bon, certes, il était bien attaché, blessé à la jambe, s'il fermait à clé derrière lui après lui avoir prit son téléphone, ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis en principe. Mais quand même, il se méfiait de ce gamin. Mais d'un autre côté, il était réticent à l'idée de le trimbaler avec lui, il le gênerait et risquerait bien plus de s'enfuir ou de causer tout autre type de problème.

Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Pourquoi diable ce gamin avait-il été le premier à rejoindre Chisei ? Et pourquoi seul lui était venu ? Il paraissait en effet logique qu'il ai échappé à la surveillance des autres, qui n'auraient sans doute pas laissé traîner un gamin de 7 ans seul alors qu'un crime venait d'être commis et que le meurtrier rôdait peut-être toujours. Mais certaines choses continuaient de le chiffonner, malgré les tentatives d'explication de la détective lycéenne.

Bah. S'il n'était pas sûr, il pourrait toujours le tuer une fois Chisei éliminée. Mais pour l'instant, il en avait encore besoin.

L'homme se leva sans fermer la fenêtre lui donnant accès aux caméras de la fac sur son ordinateur. En revanche, il se voyait mal avoir deux oreillettes sur lui, l'une pour surveiller le talkie walkie, l'autre pour le téléphone de Chisei. Il préféra donc enlever celle du talkie, quittes à mettre le son à fond plus tard pour continuer à suivre les mouvements des forces de l'ordre. La police n'était de toute façon pas si bavarde que ça, et il n'y avait pas de discussions à ne pas manquer en arrière plan, au contraire du téléphone de la détective lycéenne, auquel il portait beaucoup plus d'attention.

Il glissa son propre smartphone, via lequel il avait réussi à pirater celui de la future romancière, dans sa poche après y avoir branché l'oreillette, puis il retourna dans la pièce voisine.

Il eu le plaisir d'être accueillit par un cri étouffé. Son sourire revint, bien que presque invisible avec le masque, alors qu'il entrait en laissant la porte se refermer toute seule derrière lui. _Bon timing_ , songea-t-il en s'approchant de l'enfant.

Il connaissait suffisamment le programme pour deviner qu'il était proche de la fin d'après le rythme et l'intensité des signes de douleurs, à savoir principalement les cris étouffés et les convulsions. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

-Alors Conan-kun, tu apprécie mon programme longue durée ?

Le petit détective entrouvrit les yeux pour lui lancer un regard assassin, qui fut interrompu par la décharge suivante.

On voyait que la séance l'avait épuisé. Il haletait et s'appuyait contre le mur. Il ne se laissait pas totalement pendre par les poignets, probablement car se serait trop douloureux, surtout à la longue, mais il n'était plus aussi droit qu'avant et une partie de son poids reposait effectivement sur les liens qui l'entravaient. Chaque décharge le faisait se tendre et semblait le laisser un peu plus affalé contre le mur, ses muscles fatigués et endoloris autant par la position que le traitement infligé peinant à le maintenir debout, tandis que ceux de ses bras incitaient au contraire à rester bien droit. Mais sa blessure à la jambe n'était pas exactement d'accord. Du sang était présent sur le mur au niveau de la blessure, probablement le résultat de rencontres non prévues entre son mollet et le mur lors des convulsions, surtout s'il avait voulu mettre du poids, probablement involontairement, sur cette jambe.

Le criminel prit une chaise et alla s'installer devant la table avec l'appareil pour observer la fin de la séance comme on se mettrait devant un bon feuilleton. Conan nota sa présence mais n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Le fusiller du regard ne changeait rien à sa situation, voir était encore pire, car le regard que lui renvoyait l'homme semblait le narguer. Néanmoins, les décharges en elle même étaient suffisamment douloureuses et désagréables pour l'occuper, même s'il se serait passé d'avoir un tel spectateur.

Tous ses muscles étaient endolori, à cause des décharges en elle-même, qui le faisait se tendre, mais pas que. Sa position était particulièrement difficile, surtout avec sa blessure à la jambe, cette dernière ayant de fort risques d'être infectées maintenant, car elle s'était remise à saigner plusieurs fois à cause de rencontre accidentelles avec le mur, et n'avait évidemment pas été soignée ni désinfectée du tout.

Ses bras n'étaient pas fait pour rester aussi longtemps au dessus de sa tête, même attaché, surtout avec ce que ses articulations avaient subit plus tôt dans la journée, et il avait plusieurs fois laissé tout son poids reposer dessus pendant certaines décharges et pour se remettre d'autres. Sa jambe valide, qui supportait l'essentiel de son poids, était fatiguée de cette position quasi statique et de devoir faire une bonne partie du travail. Le reste de son corps n'était hélas pas en reste, entre son dos irrité à force de frotter contre le mur à cause des convulsions, ses abdominaux tout aussi fatigués d'être si souvent sollicités, il se sentait lessivé. Et ça, c'était seulement entre les décharges !

Pendant, il avait encore plus mal, mais il ne pouvait pas compenser en mettant son poids d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne pouvait qu'hurler en essayant de limiter les dégâts sur sa jambe blessée, en espérant que ce satané programme finisse enfin. Il avait l'impression que cela durait depuis des heures !

Le pire avait peut-être été les pauses. Ce programme était sans doute conçu pour faire parler, ou donner de faux espoirs, car il comprenait des pauses, peut-être pour laisser parler la personne sans qu'elle soit sans cesse coupée par les décharges. Ces pauses, il avait vite soupçonné qu'il en s'agissait au début, car si le programme était si court, l'homme ne serait pas parti s'isoler dans une autre pièce en le bâillonnant. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il espérait que cette pause là n'en était pas une mais bien la fin du programme, et puis le retour des décharges n'en était que plus douloureux et insupportable.

Et bien sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Outre que la douleur et les convulsions le déconcentraient et le gênaient dès qu'il cherchait à faire quelque chose, il avait les mains totalement attachées et ne pouvait ni s'en prendre à ses liens, ni aux électrodes qui lui délivraient les chocs. Il avait bien essayé d'atteindre les pieds de la table où reposait l'appareil pour la faire tomber et ainsi débrancher l'appareil ou mieux, le casser, mais il avait trop peu d'amplitude en étant ainsi attaché au mur, sans parler du fait que cela l'obligeait à mettre tout son poids sur sa jambe blessée pour essayer de faire tomber la table avec sa jambe valide. Il avait essayé de faire l'inverse en se tournant, mais avait rapidement abandonné. De toute façon, s'il avait réussi, le criminel s'en serait sans doute énervé et aurait trouvé une punition encore pire en remplacement.

Mais bon sang, que ça faisait mal, et que c'était usant ! Si ça avait été une douleur constante, il aurait pu s'y habituer d'une certaine façon, mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Le rythme des décharges ainsi que leur puissance variait, il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre. Il y avait bien des fois où un certain motif se répétait mais cela ne durait pas. C'était comme avoir la peau à vif, où même le plus faible contact devenait douloureux : même les plus faibles décharges semblaient insupportables maintenant.

Une nouvelle décharge particulièrement forte le fit hurler et le laissa suspendu par les poignets. Ces machines n'avaient certes pas le même but qu'un taser mais, même sans prendre en compte la fatigue musculaire, les décharges rendaient son contrôle de ses mouvements plus difficile.

L'enfant haletait et, avec le bâillon, avait presque la sensation d'étouffer. Habituellement, dans ce genre de cas, le premier réflexe était de se mettre à respirer par la bouche, mais lui ne pouvait pas. Il avait cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes deux trois fois déjà à cause de ça, entre ça et les fois où la douleur le faisait hyperventiler.

Il se remit debout comme il put sur sa jambe valide, mais il sentait cette dernière trembler. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'énergie, et se redresser était plus dur à chaque fois, mais se laisser pendre par les bras n'était clairement pas la solution, ni une très bonne idée, ces derniers étaient déjà suffisamment endoloris aussi comme ça.

Occupé à se remettre des précédentes décharges, il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune nouvelle ne venait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la machine, bien que sa position ne lui permette pas de voir l'interface de l'appareil. Il n'était même pas sûr que cette dernière indique ou non quand le programme était terminé.

Voyant son regard, son ravisseur précisa :

-Hé non, désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle pour toi : c'est la dernière pause avant la fin. Faisons en sorte que le dernier tour de piste soit mémorable !

Il devait bien avouer, au début il avait vu ce gamin, quand il avait débarqué, comme une gêne, puis comme un moyen de pression. Et maintenant, il ne regrettait pas du tout que l'enfant soit intervenu quand il tentait de tuer Chisei. Certes, sans lui, il aurait peut-être déjà réussi à la tuer, mais torturer le gamin s'avérait très divertissant, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

L'homme quitta sa chaise pour se mettre face à son prisonnier. Il s'accroupit et retira le morceau d'adhésif qui servait de bâillon. Certes, cela l'empêcherait de bien suivre les conversations du côté du téléphone de Chisei, mais elle avait l'air un peu à l'écart et rien ne se passait pour l'instant. Tout à l'heure, il essayerait sans doute de pirater le téléphone d'un de ses amis détective pour voir où ils en étaient dans l'enquête, mais pour l'heure, il pouvait se permettre de se concentrer sur le gamin. Il avait manqué une bonne partie du spectacle, il pouvait bien se permettre ça sur la fin, non ?

Pour l'instant, Conan n'avait pas vraiment à s'en plaindre. Certes, il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire plaisir à ce type, encore moins avec ses cris de douleur, mais au moins il pouvait respirer un peu plus normalement maintenant. Et avec un peu de chance, après ça, il se dirait que la punition avait suffisamment duré.

Le criminel s'était redressé et observait l'appareil, probablement pour guetter la fin de la pause. Le petit détective se demandait combien de temps durait ce fichu programme. Il n'y avait pas d'heure visible, et évidemment il ne pouvait pas regarder sur son téléphone. Il n'avait aucune envie de poser la question cependant.

Ce qui l'intéressait déjà plus comme information serait de savoir où en étaient Heiji et les autres. Chisei était probablement toujours avec eux, et le détective de l'ouest avait du comprendre la situation, au moins en partie, mais il ignorait où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils prévoyaient. Il pouvait deviner, mais n'osait pas demander directement à son ravisseur pour l'instant. Il lui répondrait sans doute, mais l'enfant avait peur d'être coupé par la reprise du programme.

Parlant de ça, le voleur se tourna à nouveau vers lui, son sourire devinable au travers de la cagoule, et frappa de son pieds le mollet blessé de l'enfant pour le plaquer contre le mur. Et vu sa position, il avait l'air de compter rester comme ça pendant un moment.

Le détective rajeunit poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de lancer un regard furieux à son tortionnaire qui se justifia aussitôt avec un regard clairement moqueur :

-Ben quoi ? C'est la fin, autant rajouter un peu de piquant, non ?

-Enfoiré, murmura Conan entre ses dents serrées.

Il avait chuchoté pour lui même mais sans forcément faire en sorte de ne pas être entendu, et de toute évidence non seulement l'homme l'entendit mais il appuya aussitôt sur la blessure en réponse, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton toujours amusé bien que plus menaçant sur la fin :

-Hé là, surveilles ton langage ! La séance est bientôt terminée, se serait dommage d'en rajouter une autre juste après, non ?

Conan ne put s'empêcher de se raidir à cette idée, et l'homme éclata de rire devant son expression apeurée à cette mention.

Avant que l'un d'eux ai pu ajouter quoi que se soit, une nouvelle décharge fit sursauter l'enfant, qui eu une grimace d'anticipation. Au moins, après ça, se fichu programme serait enfin fini ! Mais si Heiji réussissait, va savoir comment, à les trouver et arrêter ce maudit appareil avant, il ne serait pas contre du tout ! Hélas, les probabilités pour que cela arrive étaient sûrement assez minces.

La décharge suivante était beaucoup plus forte et le fit crier. Ses muscles se tendaient d'instinct à cause de la douleur, mais sa jambe blessée était immobilisée à cause de la pression du pieds du type dessus, ce qui empirait bien sûr la chose.

Réflexion faite, il aurait préféré que le programme se termine sans que le type ne revienne. Il préférait largement avoir toujours le bâillon plutôt que de devoir supporter des douleurs et contraintes supplémentaires.

Naturellement, le meurtrier pensait tout l'inverse, et était au contraire très heureux d'être revenu avant la fin. Il prenait un malin plaisir à observer l'enfant lutter contre la douleur tout en tentant de rester debout, et il appuyait de temps en temps un peu plus fort sur son mollet blessé, généralement entre deux décharges.

Cette dernière partie sembla durer des heures. Conan ne réalisa que son calvaire était enfin terminé que lorsque l'homme retira son pied et commença à enlever le scotch sur ses doigts pour retirer l'électrode et continuer à ranger la machine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré en le voyant faire. S'il faisait un minimum attention, il ne devrait pas avoir à tester un autre programme de ce truc.

L'enfant fit bouger ses doigts, une façon comme une autre de les étirer vu qu'ils étaient restés dans la même position pendant un moment. Certes, il préférerait encore ne plus être attaché au mur tant qu'à faire mais c'était toujours un début.

Alors qu'il était en train de ranger l'appareil dans l'armoire, l'homme s'interrompu soudain pour regarder le smartphone dans sa poche.

Conan fronça les sourcils – et le regretta presque aussitôt quand sa blessure au dessus de l'œil se rappela ainsi à lui – en remarquant que l'oreillette y était attachée. Où était passé le talkie-walkie de tout à l'heure ?

L'homme eu un sourire et referma l'armoire avant de retourner devant l'enfant et de commencer à détacher le nœud qui le retenait à l'anneau. Le petit détective jugea que cela semblait être le bon moment pour essayer de récupérer des informations :

-Vous n'avez plus le talkie-walkie de tout à l'heure ?

-Non, il est dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Vous surveillez les communications de la police avec votre téléphone maintenant ?

-Presque.

-C'est à dire ? Ce n'est plus les communications de la police que vous surveillez ?

-Tu es sur la bonne piste, confirma l'homme en terminant de défaire le nœud.

La tension qui maintenant les bras de l'enfant vers le haut disparut d'un coup et Conan manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il se reposait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru sur ses bras, et même en s'appuyant contre le mur, ce n'était pas si évident que ça de garder son équilibre à une jambe, surtout que même sa jambe valide fatiguait. Néanmoins il ne pouvait que se féliciter de ne plus être attaché à ce fichu anneau, surtout lorsqu'il ramena ses bras toujours attachés devant lui, enfin essaya car l'homme ne lui laissa pas assez de mou pour terminer son mouvement.

-Tu comprendras rapidement, lui assura-t-il en gardant la longueur de corde qu'il avait fixé à l'anneau en main et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

L'enfant eu un regard affolé. Il ne comptait quand même pas le traîner jusqu'à l'autre pièce ?! Il ne pouvait pas marcher !

Hélas, il n'en avait visiblement cure, car il n'attendit pas de voir si l'enfant suivait pour tirer sur la corde, et par la même sur ses bras endoloris, le faisant basculer en avant. Conan trébucha mais réussit à se rattraper en sautillant sur sa jambe valide, mais l'homme allait définitivement trop vite pour lui et il ne réussit à le suivre que sur un ou deux pas avant de tomber. Le voleur le traîna pendant encore quelques pas avant de s'en rendre compte, et il se retourna pour mettre l'enfant sur son épaule avant de continuer.

La position avait beau ne pas être confortable en soit, comparé à juste avant, cela paraissait tout confort. Il n'y avait plus de poids sur ses jambes qui pouvaient enfin se reposer, idem pour ses bras qu'il pouvait étirer, même si le fait que ses mains soient attachées dos à dos était de base une position assez atypique et plutôt inconfortable à la longue. Il avisa la corde et l'adhésif qui lui enserraient toujours les mains, mais décida sagement de ne pas y toucher. Il n'aurait de toute façon clairement pas le temps de se détacher, et même s'il y arrivait, cela ne ferait qu'énerver son kidnappeur. Et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de recevoir la moindre nouvelle décharge aujourd'hui.

Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'avait plus beaucoup d'options pour fuir. Sa montre était hors d'usage, et il pouvait difficilement lancer quoi que se soit en étant blessé à la jambe. Pour tirer, il avait besoin de deux jambes valides. Peut-être qu'en s'aidant d'un support, il pourrait combler ce problème, mais ce n'était pas sûr, et il fallait encore en avoir l'opportunité ! Néanmoins, l'avantage d'avoir les poignets attachés devant lui maintenant, c'est qu'il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller pour actionner ses chaussures et sa ceintures sans avoir besoin de se détacher. Par contre il serait moins rapide.

Il fut coupé court dans ses pensées lorsque l'homme le remit par terre avant de reprendre la corde dans sa main. Ils étaient arrivés devant la table de l'autre pièce, sur laquelle était posée un ordinateur. Conan y jeta rapidement un coup d'œil et s'exclama aussitôt, surpris :

-Vous avez piraté les caméras du campus ?!

-Ne soit pas si étonné, quand on a les bonnes connaissances, ce n'est pas si difficile.

-Et ce que vous écoutez, c'est ce que vous transmet le micro du téléphone de quelqu'un ? Vous avez piraté un smartphone ? Probablement celui de Chisei-neesan, pour surveiller qu'elle ne révèle rien.

-Tout juste !

Le criminel sorti son téléphone de sa poche et le posa sur la table en regardant deux trois choses dessus, avant de débrancher l'écouteur.

Aussitôt, les voix de Ran et Kazuha s'élevèrent, un peu étouffées, probablement car le téléphone était dans une poche, mais néanmoins compréhensibles.

-Allez Chisei-chan, laissons les travailler, fit une voix avec l'accent du Kansai. Tu ne peux pas aider de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de te faire du mal comme ça !

-Mais que faire ? Demanda une voix avec le parlé de Tokyo. On ne peut pas aller trop loin, Chisei-san est un témoin. Et il vaut mieux qu'on reste tous ensemble non ?

-Elle ne peut rien dire de toute façon, non ?

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence un peu gêné avant que Ran n'ajoute :

-Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça, je m'inquiète pour Conan-kun. Et je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour Chisei-san.

-Oui, mais si tu veux aller avec Kazuha-chan te changer des idées, tu peux ! S'exclama Chisei. Je vais rester ici avec la police, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire de toute façon. Je suis sûr que Hattori ou le père de Ran-san vous tiendront au courant si quoi que se soit arrive.

Dans la pièce, les deux étaient concentrés sur la conversation espionnée, bien que l'homme observait du coin de l'œil les réactions de l'enfant.

Conan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassuré. Visiblement ils étaient tous ensemble, et la police avait été prévenue. Kogoro et Heiji étaient probablement en train d'enquêter sur le meurtre, et les trois filles devaient être juste à côté, probablement en train de regarder l'investigation. Chisei avait bien fait de refuser leur proposition de s'éloigner. Certes, elle aurait été accompagnée de deux gardes du corps, Kazuha comme Ran étant capables de se défendre, mais l'enfant préférait qu'elle reste avec les autres. Et il y avait peu de risques que le meurtrier cherche à les agresser toutes les deux.

Ran et Kazuha finirent par partir, ne laissant plus que des sons éloignés. Le criminel semblait attendre cet instant. Il attacha la corde qu'il tenait toujours à une étagère en fer proche, histoire de ne plus avoir à la garder en main. Hélas pour Conan, il choisit de l'attacher en hauteur, probablement pour réduire son amplitude de mouvement et éviter qu'il se détache tout seul, mais cela allait encore l'obliger à rester debout. Enfin, il pouvait beaucoup mieux s'adosser à l'étagère qu'au mur, et presque s'asseoir sur un bout d'étage libre, il n'allait donc pas trop s'en plaindre. L'étagère était de toute façon assez solide et stable pour ne pas tomber même si l'enfant s'asseyait dessus, surtout vers le bas.

Le criminel retourna ensuite à l'ordinateur et commença à pianoter dessus en surveillant le petit détective du coin de l'œil, surtout quand il le voyait bouger. Mais ce dernier cherchait surtout à avoir une vue sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait. Il s'était étonné tout à l'heure que l'homme se dépêche de ranger le matériel et de ramener Conan, au point de le mettre sur son épaule pour le ramener sans s'amuser du fait qu'avoir été traîné sur quelques pas avait du être douloureux pour lui. Idem à la fin du programme, il s'attendait à un commentaire, une remarque, mais rien. Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là, mais cela semblait dénoter que l'homme était repassé dans un état d'esprit plus sérieux et concentré sur le crime qu'il préparait.

Conan pouvait sans doute détacher la corde qui le retenait à l'étagère en escaladant un peu, même avec sa jambe blessée, mais cela lui prendrait du temps et ne serait pas discret du tout. Mais tant qu'il avait les mains en l'air ainsi, il ne pouvait pas actionner ses chaussures et sa ceinture. Pourtant, en étant ainsi assis sur l'étagère, il pouvait se permettre de tenter un tir même avec sa jambe blessée, avec des chances tout à fait honorables de réussite.

Et ses mains justement. Il aurait bien essayé de les tourner pour ne plus qu'elles soient dos à dos mais l'adhésif était appliqué directement sur sa peau et non sur ses vêtements, autant dire qu'il ne pouvait pas. Surtout avec l'adhésif collé sur sa blessure de tout à l'heure au poignet et qui tirait sur la blessure dès qu'il gigotait un peu !

Enfin, ce n'était pas très grave. Même s'il avait pas vraiment d'opportunité dans l'immédiat, il en avait des accessibles sous certaines conditions. Il lui suffisait de jouer un peu plus finement que tout à l'heure et il devrait réussir à se créer une ouverture, à moins qu'une chance se présente d'elle-même.

Le meurtrier quitta la fenêtre lui donnant accès aux caméras de surveillance du campus. Hélas, de sa position, l'enfant voyait très mal l'écran, et il avait du mal à déterminer ce que le criminel était en train de trafiquer. Il le vit juste brancher l'écouteur à l'ordinateur, remettre l'oreillette, et il finir par lâcher un « Hum » satisfait en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Le téléphone de Chisei était toujours en mode écoute, sur haut parleurs, mais à part des sons distants et des gens, probablement des policiers, qui étaient passés près d'elle en s'excusant, rien de particulier ne se passait. Le meurtrier semblait plus intéressé par ce que l'oreillette lui transmettait car il avait un air concentré en la pressant dans son oreille de son doigt. Conan essaya de changer un peu de position pour mieux voir l'écran, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de l'espion sur lui.

-Toujours aussi remuant hein ?

-Mais je n'essaie pas de m'échapper, donc c'est bon, non ? Fit le petit détective avec une voix d'enfant.

L'homme le fixa en ricanant.

-Oh, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Tu as l'air plus calme sur ce point, en effet, mais je me doute que tu profiteras de la moindre opportunité. Mais au moins, tu sais ce qu'il t'en coûtera maintenant.

Conan retint une grimace. Tout juste.

Le criminel continua à écouter pendant un moment après avoir remis la fenêtre des caméras de la fac. Qu'est-ce qu'il écoutait au juste ? Avait-il piraté un autre smartphone ?

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, il posa enfin l'oreillette et sembla se réintéresser à ce qui se passait du côté de Chisei, et à son prisonnier car il prit son téléphone et s'approcha de l'enfant tout en sortant son couteau. Le détective rajeunit ne put que se tendre en le voyant. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ? Il n'avait pas prit son téléphone pour mieux entendre, de là où il était il entendait relativement bien, et de toute façon rien de particulier ne se passait de son côté. Il devait donc vouloir prouver à Chisei que Conan était toujours avec lui et en vie d'une façon ou d'une autre, et l'arme blanche était là comme menace, soit pour elle, soit pour que l'enfant se comporte comme il le voulait, ou les deux. Enfin, il espérait. Il le montrerait sans doute si elle avait révélé quelque chose qui lui déplaisait aux autres.

-Du calme, commença-t-il en voyant la réaction d'anticipation de l'enfant. Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tout se passera bien. Se sera l'occasion de voir ce que tu as retenu de ta punition, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, au juste ? Demanda Conan, méfiant.

Le criminel s'accroupit devant lui et plaça aussitôt la lame du couteau sous sa gorge.

-Je vais l'appeler et avoir une petite discussion avec elle. Toi, tu ne parleras que quand je t'en donnerais l'autorisation. Je ne veux pas t'entendre le reste du temps. C'est clair ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Saches aussi que, évidemment, je réagirais en conséquence si tu n'obéis pas, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes. J'ai d'autres punitions en tête, mais je n'hésiterais pas à te faire essayer un autre programme si nécessaire. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas juste compris, mais que tu vas également obéir.

Conan ne répondit rien, se contentant de renvoyer un regard très adulte et sérieux au criminel, qui poussa un soupir.

-Je sens que tu vas faire une bêtise, mais écoute, je t'aurais prévenu. Mais je ne donnerais pas d'avertissements comme au début avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il insistait vraiment beaucoup. Avait-il peur de quelque chose ? Mais il pouvait facilement le faire taire en le bâillonnant de sa main si vraiment il se montrait trop bruyant, et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre. Et même ça, il ne voyait pas en quoi se serait gênant. Le criminel devait se douter qu'il ne serait pas du genre à gueuler sans s'arrêter, et l'enfant ne voyait pas vraiment les informations qu'il aurait et que le criminel ne voudrait pas qu'il révèle à Chisei. Ah, si, les méthodes qu'il utilisait pour l'espionner sans doute ? Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout.

Le criminel quitta Conan des yeux pour fermer l'application lui permettant d'espionner le téléphone de sa cible et pour l'appeler, avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille en fixant l'enfant. Bien qu'il ai choisit de ne pas mettre le haut parleur, la pièce était silencieuse et Conan pouvait entendre de là où il était la voix de Chisei lorsqu'elle décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Tu es assez loin des policiers pour qu'ils n'espionnent pas la conversation ?

-Une seconde.

Elle était probablement en train de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais elle fut sans doute interrompue car le criminel l'entendit dire, de façon assez distante :

-Ah, rien, un appel d'un ami, comme je lui avais dis que j'allais proposer des énigmes au célèbre Kogoro Mouri, il voulait connaître votre retour, et comme il ne sait pas pour tout ça...

Conan n'entendait que très vaguement, et encore moins la réponse de l'oncle. Hélas, il doutait que ce dernier ne suspecte quoi que se soit, et ça ne serait de toute façon pas forcément une bonne chose. Il y eu encore quelques secondes de silence avant qu'ils n'entendent à nouveau la voix de Chisei.

-C'est bon. Est-ce que Conan-kun va bien ?

-Quelle impatience !

-Tu m'avais dis que tu me donnerais une preuve qu'il est avec toi et qu'il va bien non ?

Conan fronça légèrement les sourcils à ça, attentif. Donc, il avait déjà contacté Chisei ? Probablement pendant que son foutu programme tournait, Conan ne l'avait sans doute pas entendu faire car il était dans une autre pièce et car lui-même était assez bruyant à ce moment là, même bâillonné.

-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai rien promis. Enfin, il semblerait que tu ai fais ce que je t'avais demandé, je peux donc bien te faire cette faveur.

Le criminel tendit l'appareil vers Conan avec un regard d'avertissement, tout en lui faisait signe de parler. Il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il allait dire, donc.

-Chisei-neesan ? Commença Conan avec une voix revenue dans les tons enfantins.

-Conan-kun ! Tu vas bien ?!

-Disons que c'est pas la meilleur des situations mais que ça peut aller.

Il n'allait pas dire qu'il allait très bien, c'était faux, mais il ne voulait pas trop l'inquiéter non plus. Avec ça, elle devrait juste comprendre que c'était le fait d'être un otage qui le gênait. Il avait toujours un ton plutôt enfantin, sa voix était claire, bref, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Avant que lui ou la détective lycéenne n'aient pu ajouter quoi que se soit, le criminel ramena le téléphone à son oreille et reprit :

-Parlant de ça, je pense qu'on sera tous d'accord pour dire que c'est mieux si je ne garde pas le gamin avec moi trop longtemps. Que dirais-tu d'un échange ? Viens seule, sans la police.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux et s'apprêtait très clairement à protester contre l'idée mais la lame du couteau se plaqua contre sa gorge tandis que le criminel lui lançait un nouveau regard d'avertissement et de menace.

-Tu veux me tuer, hein ? Lança Chisei, comme blasée.

-Oui, mais je ne vais pas essayer de t'atteindre sur une scène de crime remplie de policiers. Je suis sûr que tu peux te débrouiller pour leur filer compagnie n'est-ce pas ? Je saurais si tu le fais sérieusement ou pas de toute façon.

-Et je suppose que si je refuse, tu t'en prendras à Conan-kun ?

-Exactement. J'aurais bien également menacé de m'en prendre à ces demoiselles qui sont parties sans toi tout à l'heure, mais elles semblent être redoutables, chacune avec leur art martial. Conan-kun sera donc mon seul moyen de pression, sauf si tu insistes. Alors ?

Les yeux de l'enfant brûlaient de rage. Hurler à Chisei de ne pas venir ne servirait à rien, et donnerait une excuse à l'homme pour le blesser. Peut-être même attendait-il que l'enfant fasse une erreur pour avoir une raison de lui faire mal et appâter la jeune femme avec ses cris de douleur. Il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège. Mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se mette en danger. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe avant, si possible en mettant le criminel hors jeu du même coup.

Seul le dit criminel entendit le soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne, avant qu'elle ne réponde :

-Dans ce cas, je veux ta promesse que tu laisseras Conan-kun partir sain et sauf si je fais cela.

-Si tu acceptes certaines conditions, oui, c'est promit.

-Non, Chisei-neesan ! Hurla soudain Conan.

Il ne put pas continuer, la main tenant le couteau lui enserrant soudain le cou tandis que l'homme lui lançait avec un ton menaçant :

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne parler que si je t'en donnais l'autorisation ?

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il serra un peu plus la gorge de l'enfant, qui commença instinctivement à se débattre pour ne pas suffoquer. Le manche du couteau, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, s'enfonçait dans son cou et gênait encore plus sa respiration que s'il l'étranglait à main nue.

-Stop, laisse-le ! S'exclama Chisei, qui avait remarqué au son que Conan avait été coupé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dis moi juste où et j'y vais dès que possible ! Je ferais ce que je peux pour semer les autres, mais s'ils me suivent sans que je m'en rende compte, se sera à toi de me le dire.

-Très bien, mais je te conseille de faire vite, et de ne rien tenter. Le gamin ici présent se permet déjà beaucoup trop de libertés, et je ne peux pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi sans le punir.

 _Et merde_ , songea Conan. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'être intervenu alors qu'il n'y était pas invité et que ça ne servirait à rien, au contraire, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. A moins qu'il n'ai raté quelque chose, Chisei étant en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, pour sauver la vie d'un enfant qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis hier. Certes, il serait sans doute capable de faire de même, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite ! Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait du côté de son collègue détective lycéen, il préférait ne pas compter sur lui, même s'il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il n'était pas concentré uniquement sur la résolution du meurtre.

Le criminel lui indiqua le lieu de rendez-vous et répéta ses menaces avant de donner quelques instructions supplémentaires puis il raccrocha et se décida enfin à lâcher le cou de l'enfant.

-Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour durer et que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de désobéir, petit. Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas le temps de te faire découvrir un autre programme. Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est de la chance. J'ai besoin de te prendre avec moi mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser faire n'importe quoi à ce moment là, donc...

Il poussa un soupir et retourna à la table, reposa le smartphone après avoir remit l'application d'espionnage en route, et s'assit pour surveiller ce qui se disait dans l'oreillette reliée à l'ordinateur.

Conan reprit sa respiration sans rien répondre. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer simplement avec d'énièmes marques sur le cou, en plus du fait que, comme tout à l'heure, la pression avait encore fait saigner les plaies laissées plus tôt par le couteau. Enfin, c'était le moindre de ses soucis actuellement.

Par contre, comment savait-il que Ran et Kazuha faisaient un art martial ? S'il connaissait Chisei, il savait peut être pour Kazuha grâce à elle, mais pour Ran ? Il avait du l'entendre en l'espionnant, mais cela l'intriguait tout de même.

En tout cas, son mauvais pressentiment d'avant l'appel était juste. Tout ça prenait une direction qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il ne savait pas quelle punition ce type avait en tête cette fois, mais il avait l'air de ne plus s'amuser de l'impertinence de l'enfant, et de réellement vouloir qu'il se tienne tranquille. Mais alerte comme il était, il ne le laisserait clairement pas utiliser ses chaussures et sa ceinture. Que faire d'autre ? Il n'allait pas se laisser embarquer au point de rendez-vous comme ça, surtout que l'homme comptait sans doute l'attacher mieux que ça pour y aller.

Heiji devait avoir prévu le coup, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il devait avoir compris que le meurtrier d'Umeka cherchait à tuer Chisei, et garder un œil sur elle. Mais il était sans doute également prit par la résolution du meurtre, songeant que cela le mènerait à l'identité du coupable et permettrait de libérer son ami détective. De plus, Chisei était sûrement parfaitement capable de filer dans son dos sans qu'il le remarque.

Conan avait bien toujours ses téléphones sur lui, et réussirait peut-être à en agripper un, même les mains attachées dans le dos, pendant le trajet, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Il craignait que le criminel ai également piraté le téléphone de son ami, cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait besoin d'une seconde oreillette, et parmi les personnes présentes directement sur la scène de crime et suivant au plus près l'avancée de l'enquête, Heiji était probablement le choix le plus logique, car son numéro devait figurer dans le répertoire du téléphone piraté de Chisei.

Enfin, s'il le faisait sur le chemin, peut-être que ça irait. Après tout, le criminel surveillerait peut-être plutôt le téléphone de Chisei, ne vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas suivie qu'au début, via l'ordinateur, avant de partir. C'était sans doute ce qu'il était actuellement en train de faire d'ailleurs.

Il était toujours en train de réfléchir à ses options lorsque l'homme lâcha son oreillette et se leva pour s'approcher à nouveau de lui, un air mauvais et particulièrement dérangeant dans le regard. Il ne ressorti pas le couteau qu'il avait rangé après avoir lâché le cou de l'enfant, mais ça n'augurait rien de bon pour autant, et Conan se tendit en le voyant arriver, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'essayer d'anticiper ce que ce tordu avait en tête. Il aimerait autant ne pas être plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà s'il voulait avoir un minimum de chances de s'échapper ou au moins de pouvoir tenter quelque chose plus tard.

Le type s'accroupit à son niveau, une lueur sadique dans le regard.

-J'ai une minute pour te faire regretter de ne pas t'être tenu tranquille et m'assurer que tu seras sage pour ce qui va suivre. La question est : dans quel état dois-je te mettre pour réussir ce second objectif?

* * *

 _ **Posté le 8-01-2018**_


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut !  
Hum, oui alors, pour les pavés (hey, c'est le chapitre 7 et il fait 7 pages, quelque part c'est beau =P ), j'essayerais de faire moins pire sur les fics à venir, j'ai vraiment du mal à découper mes chapitres différemment maintenant ^^' Même pendant que j'écrivais j'essayais un peu de faire plus court. Bref !

Je suis pas super satisfait de ce chapitre, entre les formulations pas toujours claires et les passages où je sais pas trop si c'est IC ou non, m'enfin j'vous laisse juger !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Conan n'eut que le temps d'avoir la chair de poule devant le regard particulièrement malsain de l'homme avant qu'il ne lui envoie un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre et d'enchaîner aussitôt après avec un autre au niveau du plexus solaire. L'enfant se plia en deux, la bouche ouverte pour essayer de forcer l'air à rentrer à nouveau dans ses poumons, mais sans succès. Il se débattit pendant quelques secondes contre la douleur et la tétanisation de ses muscles avant qu'il ne réussisse enfin à inspirer. Comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait, l'homme enchaîna avec d'autres coups, tous au niveau du torse, probablement car la tête de Conan était en partie protégée avec ses bras juste devant.

Il donna plusieurs autres coups puissants au niveau des côtes, au point que le détective rajeunit eu sérieusement peur qu'il en fêle ou casse une, mais heureusement il n'en fut rien et le criminel se releva et écrasa son mollet blessé, et continua à appuyer dessus alors qu'il semblait occupé à détacher la corde qui reliait l'enfant à l'étagère.

Conan haletait, prenant de nombreuses petites inspirations pour essayer de retrouver une respiration à peu près normale, et surtout avoir assez d'air, gémissant quand l'homme appuyait sur son mollet. Soudain, le criminel retira son pied et utilisa la corde pour le balancer au milieu de la pièce.

L'enfant atterrit sur le flanc avec un « Humpf » douloureux. Il commença à se redresser mais l'homme le rejoint avant qu'il ai terminé et le tourna face à lui, le rouleau de scotch qu'il avait récupéré dans la pièce voisine tout à l'heure dans la main.

-Bien, c'est l'heure de se préparer pour y aller ! Mais avant ça, une dernière chose...

Il posa le rouleau de chatteron juste à côté de lui et saisit les mains liées de Conan alors que ce dernier se remettait à peine des coups subits tout à l'heure et de son vol plané. Sans laisser le temps à l'enfant de comprendre, il saisit un de ses doigts et le brisa d'un mouvement sec.

L'enfant hurla, mais son cri fut écourté par ses capacités respiratoires qui n'étaient pas encore revenues à la normale. L'homme garda ses poignets dans la main et commença à triturer son doigt blessé. L'enfant gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. L'homme attendit qu'il ne bouge plus et se contente de grimaces de douleur avant de le lâcher en lançant d'un ton satisfait :

-C'est bien, ne bouge pas. Et je t'assures que je n'hésiterais pas à te punir d'une façon ou d'une autre si tu fais n'importe quoi quand on sera là bas. Les doigts sont faciles à casser, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Même si tes os sont sans doute plus souples que les miens, vu que tu es un enfant.

Conan entrouvrit les yeux, légèrement surpris qu'il sache cela. Le criminel n'insista pas plus et commença à essayer de passer les poignets de l'enfant dans son dos, mais l'enfant ne l'y aidait pas, et ce n'était même pas par défi mais simplement car cela lui faisait mal et qu'il se tendait instinctivement à cause de la douleur. Son tortionnaire abandonna rapidement et opta plutôt pour lui détacher les poignets pour les rattacher dans son dos, toujours les mains dos à dos.

Le petit détective ne tenta rien. Il essayait de faire abstraction de la douleur de son doigt cassé pour réfléchir, mais rien ne venait. Même s'il avait réussit à faire en sorte que le voleur le lâche, en le mordant par exemple, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de s'écarter, surtout avec sa blessure au mollet, et il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner en gonflant son ballon au maximum alors qu'il avait un couteau sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé passer une opportunité, mais tout à l'heure non plus il n'en avait pas vraiment eu. Il n'avait simplement pas réussit à en créer, et ne risquait pas de pouvoir maintenant, alors que l'homme était en train de l'attacher méticuleusement.

L'homme le força à s'asseoir pour également entourer sa poitrine d'adhésif, pour qu'il ne puisse plus passer ses poignets devant lui comme tout à l'heure. Il lui attacha également les chevilles, et même juste au dessus des genoux. Il se mit ensuite face à son prisonnier et lui prit ses lunettes. Devant le regard surpris de l'enfant, il expliqua :

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je te les rendrais tout à l'heure, mais je pense que tu te tiendras peut-être plus tranquille si tu ne vois pas ce qui t'entoures, et de toute façon je ne vais pas te laisser voir où se trouve ma planque. Maintenant, je te conseille de fermer les yeux.

Conan ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça un peu étrange que ça ne le gêne pas qu'il en ai vu l'intérieur, mais il devait probablement penser que ça ne lui permettrait pas de la situer. Il se laissa bâillonner et le criminel termina en lui appliquant un bout de scotch sur les yeux.

Pour l'instant cela ne gênait pas le détective outre mesure car il connaissait la pièce et pouvait à peu près situer l'homme aux bruits qu'il faisait, mais cela l'empêchait en effet de tenter quoi que se soit. Enfin, de toute façon vu où il en était, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire même s'il y voyait. Le seul point qui le gênait était qu'ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir la façon dont le meurtrier se préparait, ni s'il allait prendre son ordinateur portable ou non. Il pouvait deviner certaines choses aux bruits mais pas tout.

Lorsque l'homme fut enfin prêt, il passa prendre Conan sous son bras et sortit.

Ils marchèrent pendant un court instant avant d'arriver à la voiture du coupable. Le petit détective l'entendit ouvrir le coffre et y poser quelque chose, avant d'ouvrir la portière, de poser encore autre chose – l'ordinateur, peut-être – avant de retourner au niveau du coffre et d'y mettre l'enfant avec un dernier avertissement.

-Je te conseille d'être le plus discret possible sur le chemin, blessé ou pas. Sinon...

Il tourna l'enfant et tordit encore son doigt blessé, lui tirant un cri étouffé, avant de le replacer correctement et de fermer le coffre.

Bon, que faire ? Il n'y voyait rien, même s'il arrivait à saisir un de ses téléphones – que le criminel ne lui avait étonnamment toujours pas prit – vu qu'il s'agissait de smartphones, il aurait du mal à l'utiliser sans le voir, et s'il prenait le mauvais... Avec Heiji ça ne serait pas trop grave, mais si l'homme surveillait le téléphone du détective, ça ne serait vraiment pas une bonne chose du tout !

Pourtant il en aurait des choses à dire à son ami et collègue détective lycéen. Mais il pouvait déjà difficilement récupérer son téléphone en étant attaché ainsi, en plus avec un doigt cassé, alors appeler – sachant qu'il était bâillonné et que le conducteur risquait d'entendre son interlocuteur - ou envoyer un message...

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta et le bruit du moteur s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Conan n'avait hélas pas pu faire grand chose pendant le trajet, à part essayer de trouver une position stable qui éviterait qu'il roule ou se cogne, histoire de ne pas malmener son doigt blessé. Il aurait bien essayé d'enlever les bouts de scotch sur son visage, surtout celui qui l'aveuglait, mais le criminel risquait de ne pas bien le prendre du tout, et pourrait très facilement les remettre, donc l'intérêt était assez limité. Pourtant, s'il ne trouvait pas une idée rapidement...

Il y eu quelques bruits à l'avant avant que l'homme se décide à quitter son siège et aller le chercher dans le coffre. On aurait dit qu'il rangeait quelque chose à côté du petit détective, puis qu'il prit autre chose, avant de prendre l'enfant et de refermer le coffre, puis de commencer à marcher. Sans doute avait-il enlevé sa cagoule pour conduire, sinon il aurait eu l'air louche, et qu'il venait de la remettre.

Conan ne pouvait s'aider que des sons, et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le moment était qu'ils semblaient être dans une zone peu fréquentée, ce qui paraissait logique vu que l'homme était actuellement en train de se trimbaler avec un gamin blessé et attaché sous le bras et qu'il comptait y tuer quelqu'un.

Ils marchèrent pendant un petit moment. Sans doute que le criminel voulait être sûr qu'on ne voit pas sa voiture. Après tout, même si la plaque était fausse, cela restait quelque chose qui pouvait permettre d'identifier sa voiture, en plus de la marque, du modèle et de la couleur, et pouvait permettre de remonter à lui dans une moindre mesure si sa voiture était repérée. Cela montrait aussi une certaine confiance. Il ne serait en effet pas capable de fuir aussi rapidement que s'il avait garé sa voiture à proximité, et s'il craignait quelque chose, il aurait laissé sa voiture plus près, voir serait venu avec directement jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. A moins que se soit la disposition des lieux qui l'en empêche, mais étant donné que c'était lui qui l'avait choisi, cela restait un choix significatif.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta et enleva l'adhésif sur les yeux de l'enfant. Ce dernier se tendit un peu, la sensation n'étant pas spécialement agréable, à cause de la sensation sur la peau fine de ses paupières mais surtout parce que le scotch s'était aussi collé sur son sourcil blessé, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre de pouvoir voir à nouveau, malgré le léger filet de sang qui se mit à couler suite à cela. Il lui fallut néanmoins quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la luminosité, et le criminel en profita pour lui remettre ses lunettes sur le nez avant de continuer.

Conan s'étonnait un peu de ça. Il pouvait comprendre que laisser ses yeux visibles permettrait à Chisei de voir aussitôt qu'il était conscient, entre autre chose, beaucoup d'informations pouvant passer par le regard, mais le fait que le criminel lui remette ses lunettes l'étonnait un peu, et cela valait aussi pour quand il l'avait fait plus tôt. Pourtant cela l'arrangerait s'il y voyait mal, cela pourrait l'empêcher de tenter des choses, enfin c'est ce que Conan aurait imaginé que le criminel penserait, vu qu'en réalité il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ses lunettes pour bien y voir. Ou bien il avait remarqué que ses lunettes n'avaient pas d'effet déformant important et donc il avait du en déduire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les porter en permanence pour y voir, mais si c'était le cas, encore une fois, pourquoi s'embêter à les lui remettre ? Pour ne pas avoir à s'en débarrasser plus tard ? Ce n'était sans doute qu'un point de détail mais il ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question.

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil à son ravisseur et vit qu'il avait toujours une oreillette, enfin devinait vu qu'il pouvait voir le fil sortir de sous la cagoule pour aller jusque dans sa poche.

Il observa également les environs mais à part voir qu'ils se trouvaient dans une zone avec des entrepôts, probablement peu utilisés vu l'état des lieux, il n'apprit pas grand chose. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se situer vu que l'homme avait donné le lieu du rendez-vous à voix haute à Chisei tout à l'heure, et heureusement car Conan ne connaissait pas assez Ôsaka pour reconnaître l'endroit, c'était déjà pas mal qu'il ai réussit à voir à peu près où ça se trouvait en entendant les indications. Et clairement, le criminel aurait pu continuer en voiture s'il l'avait voulu.

Ils tournèrent dans une nouvelle allée de hangars et Conan aperçut aussitôt Chisei qui attendait un peu plus loin. Elle avait l'air anxieuse, ce qui était tout à fait légitime vu la situation. La jeune femme se tourna brusquement vers eux dès qu'elle les vit, et son regard se porta aussitôt sur l'enfant. Le sang qui avait coulé de son sourcil avait l'air de l'inquiéter, alors que c'était bien la moindre de ses blessures.

Elle resta prudemment là où elle était cependant, se contentant de les observer avec attention. Le criminel sorti son couteau alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers elle, mais sans diriger la lame vers l'enfant pour l'instant. Il lâcha un « Hm » satisfait, et si on observait bien les plis de sa cagoule, on pouvait deviner un léger sourire.

-Tu es ponctuelle à ce que je vois, commença-t-il.

-Comme promis. Maintenant que je suis là, tu peux laisser partir Conan-kun, non ?

-Oh non, pas tout de suite, susurra l'homme en approchant la lame du cou de son otage. Je dois d'abord m'assurer de deux trois choses avant de le relâcher. Et il faut que je m'assure que tu tiennes paroles et n'oppose pas de résistance même après que je l'ai relâché.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Chisei avec un air soupçonneux.

L'homme écarta la lame de la gorge de l'enfant pour farfouiller dans le sac qu'il avait avec lui et lancer le rouleau de scotch à Chisei, qui réussit à l'attraper au vol.

-Que tu t'attaches avec ça, les mains et les pieds.

La détective lycéenne fronça les sourcils.

-Et ? Tu n'espères pas que j'accepte que tu le relâche après m'avoir tué, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et pourtant, je pourrais. Tu ne vas pas opposer de résistance pendant que je l'ai avec moi, non ?

Chisei le fusilla du regard, et il éclata de rire.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, si je libère le gamin avant de t'avoir tué, il fera tout pour m'en empêcher, m'obligeant à le punir, ce qui pourrait être fâcheux pour lui. C'est ce que tu préfères ? Si j'attends de t'avoir tué, tu n'auras pas de preuve, mais j'ai de meilleures chances qu'il ne fasse pas de vagues.

Conan écoutait l'échange avec frustration, et aussi un sentiment de gêne. Frustration car il n'aimait absolument pas cette situation, et n'avait aucune envie de servir d'otage afin de permettre de tuer quelqu'un. Mais également de gêne, car quelque chose était gênant ici. Plusieurs choses même.

D'abord, Chisei. Il la connaissait peu, mais ne doutait pas qu'elle soit sincère dans son envie de le sauver, quittes à risquer sa vie. Mais au point de se sacrifier ? Et elle était intelligente, n'avait-elle vraiment trouvé aucun moyen d'avertir Heiji et les autres de façon détournée ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, et essayait de gagner du temps, en essayant au maximum de faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve hors de portée du meurtrier rapidement.

Et le meurtrier justement. Quelque chose le gênait. Il voulait clairement tuer Chisei, mais Conan doutait de plus en plus de sa parole concernant le fait qu'il comptait bien le laisser partir en vie ensuite. Certes, les précautions qu'il avait prises allaient globalement dans se sens, mais ça ne prouvait rien. Comme la première fois où il avait tenté de tuer Chisei, cela pouvait être un mirage pour mieux amadouer, ou il pouvait tout simplement avoir prévu de le libérer au début, et avoir agit en conséquence, puis changé d'avis.

Hélas, quoi qu'il en soit concernant ces deux points, Conan était pour l'instant un spectateur impuissant de la situation. Si au moins il pouvait parler !

Le seul bon point, c'est qu'il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il se passait que son esprit faisait totalement abstraction de la douleur de son doigt cassé et de sa blessure au mollet. Il fut ramené à la discussion présente par le regard inquiet de Chisei sur lui.

-S'il te libère, et que je te demandais de partir sans te retourner, sans te préoccuper ni de lui, ni de moi, tu le feras ?

La réponse était évidente : non. Enfin, en temps normal, se serait sa réponse. Mais ici, il ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer Chisei. Il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard, dans son intonation, qui semblaient lui dire « Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un plan, mais c'est dangereux pour toi, tu dois partir. » Heureusement, le criminel ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, car il répondit à la place de l'enfant :

-Tu ne veux pas qu'il me voit te tuer, hein ? C'est touchant, hélas pour toi, je ne pense pas qu'il le ferait, et même s'il disait le contraire, je n'aurais pas confiance, hein gamin ?

Conan fit un léger « Mmm » au travers du bâillon en fixant son ravisseur, signalant qu'il voulait répondre, et de façon plus développée qu'en faisant juste non ou oui de la tête. L'homme hésita quelques secondes avant de retirer l'adhésif sur sa bouche.

-Si vous étiez sûr que je partes sans rien tenter, vous le feriez ? Ce que Chisei-neesan propose ? S'enquit aussitôt l'enfant.

Le criminel haussa un sourcil en le fixant, avant de se tourner vers Chisei.

-Disons que ça se discute, si elle accepte avant ça de s'attacher les mains et les pieds comme je lui ai demandé.

Son ton comme son regard indiquaient clairement qu'il n'était que moyennement confiant en la parole de l'enfant. Il repointa la lame du couteau vers sa gorge et se tourna vers la détective lycéenne en ajoutant :

-Mettons que l'on fasse ça. Tu t'attaches comme je te l'ai demandé. Je détache le gamin et lui laisse un peu de temps pour s'éloigner. Ensuite, je t'élimine, et c'est terminé. Le gamin, une fois qu'il s'est éloigné, peut appeler la police, je m'en fiche, du moment qu'il ne le fait pas sous mon nez. Ils n'arriveront pas à temps de toute façon. On est tous d'accord ?

Chisei hocha doucement la tête, naturellement peu encline à l'idée d'aller au devant de sa propre mort. Le criminel sentit l'enfant se tendre, et il baissa les yeux vers lui.

-Ah, il faut être sûr. Si on fait ça, tu dois promettre de t'en aller sans rien tenter. Si tu ne tiens pas parole, tu sais que je réagirais en conséquence.

-Conan-kun, écoute, l'interpella Chisei, et elle attendit que le petit détective la regarde avant de continuer. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je meurs. Mais s'il te plaît, fait moi confiance, d'accord ? Tu me promet ?

L'enfant la regarda avec un air incertain avant de faire la moue. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il pouvait toujours tenter. Si l'homme le libérait et qu'il arrivait à s'appuyer sur le mur d'un des entrepôts, il pourrait peut-être tenter un tir, ce qui permettrait de mettre le criminel K.O, et réglerait ainsi la question en faveur des deux détectives. Par contre, s'il se loupait... Mais c'était un risque à prendre, et c'était toujours mieux que de la laisser se faire tuer sans rien tenter. Surtout si tout ce qu'il risquait était quelques doigts de cassés en plus, il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Enfin, tout ça s'il ne voyait personne aux alentours bien sûr.

-Tu ne voulais pas devenir une grande romancière ? Demanda Conan en repartant dans les tons enfantins.

En effet, ça ne serait sans doute pas très réaliste s'il paraissait abandonner si vite, aux yeux du criminel en tout cas. Chisei poussa un soupir.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Promet moi que tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise. Quand il te laisseras partir, emprunte les allées derrière moi, c'est le plus simple pour sortir de cette zone et les secours arriveront sans doute par là, mais ne passe pas trop près de moi pour ne pas qu'il pense que tu veux me libérer. D'accord ?

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant que Conan ne finisse par hocher la tête.

-D'accord.

-Tu me le promet ?

-Je te le promet.

Il acceptait de lui faire confiance. Mais si personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours pour aider dès qu'il serait hors de portée, il n'hésiterait pas à revenir sur ses pas. Après tout, il serait parti, ne pas revenir ne faisait pas exactement parti de la promesse.

En tout cas, le criminel semblait satisfait, probablement plus que s'il avait lui même demandé à Conan de promettre quoi que se soit, car il tourna la tête vers Chisei en lançant :

-Hé bien, à toi l'honneur.

La lycéenne poussa un soupir et, avec des mouvements lents, commença à dérouler l'adhésif pour s'attacher les pieds en premier. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle attacha ses poignets devant elle, puis posa le rouleau.

-Cela te va comme ça ?

-Presque. Passe tes mains dans ton dos.

Elle s'exécuta, toujours avec des mouvements lents, avant de fixer le criminel, qui hocha la tête.

-Parfait.

-Alors libère Conan-kun.

-Juste une chose avant ça. Tu as mentis.

Chisei fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Au sujet du gamin. Tu as dis qu'il ne savait pas pour les notes, que c'est un hasard s'il savait où te trouver après la découverte du corps. Mais c'est faux. Il est tout de suite allé te chercher car il savait que le meurtre avait été fait d'après tes notes. Tu as peut-être effacé tous tes messages sur ma demande, dont les siens, mais lui non. En piratant son téléphone, j'ai vu les messages que vous vous étiez échangé.

Conan se raidit, tandis que Chisei blêmit avant de se reprendre presque aussitôt en contenant tant bien que mal l'affolement qui perçait dans sa voix.

-Si tu as vu nos messages, tu sais aussi qu'il n'est au courant que pour les stratagèmes du premier meurtre mis en scène, pas des autres. C'est pour les autres que tu ne voulais pas que je parles, non ? Alors s'il te plaît, laisse le partir !

-Mais il pourrait révéler la façon dont j'ai mis en scène la chambre close.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je pense que Hattori l'a déjà comprit. Il souriait en examinant la serrure, et aussi bon que tu sois en crochetage, cela laisse des traces. Elles sont simplement moins visibles mais la police les aurait forcément vues de toute façon.

L'homme eu une sorte de ricanement en hochant les épaules.

-Si tu le dis. Mais comment être sûr que tu me dis la vérité, et que tu ne mens pas encore pour le protéger ? Surtout que, vérité ou pas, cela mérite punition, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Non, s'il te plaît ! Tu m'avais demandé de ne rien dire à qui que se soit non ? J'ai obéis ! Conan-kun l'a apprit avant, par accident en voyant mes notes, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de tout voir, seulement les premières pages qui correspondaient au scénario de ce matin. En plus, c'est dit dans les messages qu'on s'est envoyé, dans l'un d'eux il me demande au sujet des astuces des énigmes suivantes, et je lui ai dis qu'on en parlerait plus tard ! Tu l'as lu, non ?

Le criminel semblait beaucoup s'amuser de l'air désespéré de Chisei. Conan, quant à lui, préférait la laisser assurer sa défense. Il en était sûr maintenant, vu leur façon de parler, ils se connaissaient. Et c'était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle il voulait la tuer. Mais de ce fait, elle était mieux placée que lui pour argumenter sur ce genre de chose, ayant une meilleure vue d'ensemble que le détective rajeunit.

-Je le laisse partir quand même, je pense que c'est déjà assez généreux de ma part. Quant à la punition, je suis d'humeur clémente, mais pas au point de laisser passer ça sans conséquence.

Chisei se tendit, inquiète, et surveilla attentivement l'homme alors qu'il s'accroupissait et mettait Conan debout pour pouvoir plus facilement couper au couteau les liens retenant ses genoux et ses chevilles. Il arracha l'adhésif et, sans lâcher l'enfant, commença à détacher le haut en enlevant d'abord le scotch qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

Le petit détective en profita pour essayer de trouver une position à peu près stable malgré une jambe blessée, mais la prise de l'homme sur lui rendait son équilibre plus incertain, bien que d'un autre côté il se repose en partie dessus, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Avant de détacher ses poignets, le criminel tordit à nouveau le doigt blessé de l'enfant, ce qui le fit crier de douleur. Il s'attendait bien à quelque chose comme ça mais, occupé à gérer son équilibre, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse sans prévenir.

Chisei sembla être prise de colère avant de se forcer au calme pour ne pas avoir l'air trop agressive, ce qui ne serait clairement pas une bonne idée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Oh, rien, j'ai juste trituré un peu une blessure liée à une correction que je lui ai précédemment faite, répondit l'homme. C'est ta punition pour m'avoir volontairement caché des choses, mais comme je l'ai dis, je suis clément.

En disant cela, il termina de détacher l'enfant, et envoya plus loin le dernier morceau d'adhésif en ajoutant, juste avant de le lâcher :

-Chisei a respecté sa part du marché, moi aussi. A toi petit. Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu n'obéis pas. Et dit toi aussi que je peux la tuer de façon plus ou moins rapide.

Conan le fusilla du regard, avant de commencer à mi boiter, mi sautiller à cloche pied le temps de trouver ce qui marchait le mieux et était le moins douloureux. Le regard de Chisei repassa dans l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin sa blessure à l'arrière du mollet. Le sang avait bien coulé un peu devant mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle eu également tôt fait de repérer le doigt cassé, qui avait enflé et changé de couleur.

-Est-ce que ça ira ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas, je peux me débrouiller, lui assura l'enfant.

Bon, bien sûr, ça irait nettement plus vite s'il n'était pas blessé, et il ne pouvait clairement pas espérer gagner la moindre course poursuite, mieux valait tenter sa chance au cache cache, mais il pouvait quand même se déplacer à une vitesse satisfaisante, et pouvait encore représenter une menace pour le criminel s'il se débrouillait bien.

Il commença par se diriger vers le bâtiment le plus proche pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre le mur et le longer dans la direction que la jeune femme lui avait indiqué. Il sentait les regard sur lui, celui inquiet de Chisei, et un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que le meurtrier le fixait avec un regard à la fois amusé et impatient. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment aller plus vite.

Alors qu'il avançait, il redemanda des précisions à l'aikidoka pour les directions, tout en essayant de signer le plus discrètement possible en alphabet, pour qu'elle le voit mais pas l'homme derrière lui. Cela sembla fonctionner puisque le criminel ne réagit pas. Chisei ne montra aucune réaction, évitant de regarder directement les signes, mais lorsqu'il fut en position de voir les mains dans son dos, elle mit un pouce en l'air pour lui signifier qu'elle avait reçu le message.

Il finit par tourner au coin d'un bâtiment et continua à avancer un peu. En se retournant, il voyait encore un peu Chisei, qui ne tarda pas à se reculer un peu pour bien le voir.

-Hé bien je lui laisse encore quelques minutes pour s'éloigner. Si tu as des prières à faire ou ce genre de chose, c'est le moment, fit la voix du meurtrier, qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir bougé depuis qu'il avait relâché l'enfant.

-Je ne suis pas croyante, mais merci, c'est touchant, répliqua Chisei avec un ton ironique.

Conan observa l'entrepôt qu'il longeait. Il avait demandé à la jeune femme de se mettre un peu mieux dans l'intersection entre les deux allées, un peu plus au milieu, et même si possible un peu en retrait, afin qu'il puisse tirer lorsque le criminel approcherait pour la poignarder sans que ce dernier ne puisse le voir, du moins jusqu'au dernier moment. Mais s'il voulait faire cela, il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner. L'idéal serait une ouverture lui permettant de se cacher dans un des entrepôts, vers là où il était actuellement, qui était une bonne distance pour ce qu'il voulait faire, mais rien de tel ne se présentait. Il y avait bien une ou deux portes plus loin mais elles étaient peut-être verrouillées et se serait trop long et bruyant.

Néanmoins il n'avait pas envie de rester ici s'il n'y avait aucune cachette. Les bruits de pas qu'il entendit derrière lui lui donnèrent aussitôt raison : le criminel voulait sans doute s'approcher pour se préparer à frapper, et dans le même temps vérifier où en était l'enfant. Devait-il frapper maintenant ? Non, trop tard. Il fallait que le timing soit impeccable, pour que le coupable n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver. Surtout que s'il se ratait, Chisei en paierait le prix, et lui aussi juste après.

Lorsque les bruits de pas cessèrent, Conan fit une pause pour regarder derrière lui.

Le criminel le fixait avec un regard malsain, et rien qu'avec ses yeux, l'enfant pouvait deviner le sourire sadique et dérangé qui devait tordre son visage. Ce regard reflétait le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de pouvoir tuer bientôt, et semblait narguer le petit détective de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher.

Conan soutint son regard avant de reprendre son avancée laborieuse vers l'autre allée.

D'après ce que Heiji lui avait dit, Chisei ne jouait pas très bien la comédie, mais pouvait parfois s'avérer surprenante. Il espérait simplement qu'elle n'aurait pas fait semblant d'avoir un plan pour mettre Conan en confiance et l'éloigner. C'était bien sûr le plus logique à faire, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour ses gadgets, mais il espérait qu'elle avait vraiment un plan en tête, et qu'elle j'avais pas juste cherché à le convaincre de fuir.

Il mit bien une minute à faire quelques dizaines de mètres. Avant de tourner dans l'autre allée, il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Aucun des deux semblait n'avoir bougé, tous deux semblaient occupés à le regarder s'en aller. C'était à la fois gênant et terriblement frustrant. Si seulement il n'avait pas été blessé, si seulement sa montre n'était pas cassée !

L'enfant finit par sortir de leur champ de vision en tournant dans une nouvelle allée. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de se figer en voyant deux silhouettes sortir de leur cachette, à savoir l'entrée d'un entrepôt plus loin.

Ran et Heiji.

* * *

 _ **Posté le 16-01-2018**_


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou, tu veux lire la fin de cette fic ?

Spoiler alert : c'est pas à ce chapitre =P (Quoi comment ça je sors?)

Bon, plus sérieusement, sans en dire trop, y'a quand même une bonne partie des explications ici, en espérant qu'elles soient claires. Si c'est pas le cas hésitez pas à le signaler, j'essayerais de modifier les parties qui sont pas très compréhensibles.

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise tandis que les deux lycéens se précipitaient vers lui, un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude sur le visage. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Chisei avait du les prévenir, ou au moins savoir qu'ils l'avaient suivi vu l'attitude qu'elle avait eu, car tous deux faisaient tout leur possible pour rester discret, en essayant de courir discrètement et en ne disant rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés au niveau du petit détective qui les avait attendu là où il était lorsqu'il les avait repéré.

Ran fut la première auprès de lui. Elle s'accroupit aussitôt pour être à son niveau, visiblement inquiète à cause du filet de sang qui avait coulé de son sourcil et des coupures sur son cou mais fut distraite par l'aspect de son doigt et sa blessure au mollet, ayant remarqué le sang et sa façon de s'appuyer contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as au doigt ? S'enquit-elle aussitôt. Et à la jambe ?

-Ah, mon doigt est sûrement cassé, expliqua Conan. Et j'ai été poignardé dans le mollet. Mais on en parlera plus tard. Il n'y a que vous deux ?

-Mais il faut qu'on aille te faire soigner ! S'exclama Ran.

Ils parlaient tous à voix basse, mais la jeune fille avait parlé un peu plus fort en disant cela, s'attirant aussitôt des « Chuuuut ! » des deux garçons. Heiji se tourna vers son ami détective, toujours inquiet pour lui mais devinant ce dont il essayait de leur parler.

-Pour l'instant il n'y a que nous, mais l'oncle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec Kazuha et Otaki, et d'autres policiers. Sano est en danger immédiat ?

-Oui, elle est à sa merci ! Elle a négocié pour que je puisse partir et il a convenu d'attendre un peu que je m'éloigne mais il peut à tout moment décider qu'il a assez attendu et la tuer. Mais on ne peut pas y aller comme ça, si vous tournez dans le passage d'où je viens, on vous verra tout de suite.

-Calme toi, la situation n'est pas aussi urgente que tu le crois, le rassura Heiji. Mais je suppose qu'elle a du trouver un moyen de te faire comprendre qu'elle avait un plan pour que tu acceptes de partir.

L'enfant hocha la tête, légèrement surpris et interrogateur.

-Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je ne sais pas de quoi elle parlait exactement, finit par avouer le kendoka. Quant à savoir pourquoi et comment on est ici, je t'expliquerais plus tard, si tu n'as pas déjà ta petite idée.

-Que faire alors ? S'enquit Ran. On ne peut pas attendre que les autres arrivent et risquer qu'elle soit blessée ! On doit pouvoir faire le tour non ?

Heiji hocha la tête et avisa une ouverture sans porte dans l'entrepôt que Conan utilisait pour se tenir en équilibre. Il sourit.

-On peut même passer par là pour arriver encore plus près, peut-être même l'espionner, et intervenir rapidement en cas de besoin. Et Conan-kun pourra s'y cacher en attendant qu'on le maîtrise ou que Kazuha et les autres arrivent.

Conan s'apprêtait à protester mais il fut devancé par Ran, qui marqua également son désaccord mais pour la raison inverse :

-On ne vas pas le laisser seul avec un criminel à côté ! S'il essayait de s'enfuir et tombait sur Conan-kun et le prenait encore en otage ? De plus c'est sans doute lui qui lui a fait toutes ses blessures, il pourrait le blesser à nouveau !

-S'il se cache ça ira, assura Heiji.

Il aurait pu aborder un air goguenard, ayant très bien comprit que son ami ne voulait pas être tenu à l'écart, mais au lieu de ça il semblait inquiet. Il distraya Ran en lui demandant de contacter Kazuha pour savoir quand ils seraient là et en profita pour parler franchement avec le lycéen rajeunit :

-Écoute, Kudô, je sais que tu n'aimes pas rester derrière, mais tu es blessé. Ta neechan a raison, c'est trop dangereux. On peut gérer à nous deux, alors essaye de rester hors de danger en attendant, d'accord ?

Conan abdiqua avec un soupir.

-Je ne suis pas tant sans défense que ça, mais c'est vrai que mes blessures m'handicapent beaucoup. Peu importe, il faut se dépêcher ! A quelques secondes près, il pourrait être trop tard, surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe là bas !

-C'est vrai, mais comme on entend rien pour le moment, on peut supposer qu'ils attendent encore un peu que tu t'éloignes.

Ran ne tarda pas à revenir leur dire que les autres devraient être là dans quelques minutes, et qu'elle leur avait rappelé d'être très discret en arrivant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu leur donner des indications très précises sur le lieu cependant, comme elle connaissait mal.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Heiji. Allons-y vite !

Ran hocha la tête avec un air décidé. Elle prit doucement Conan dans ses bras et ils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt.

Il était divisé en plusieurs grandes salles mais en dehors de ça, il était plutôt vide. Conan réussit néanmoins à convaincre Ran de le laisser proche de l'entrée principale de l'entrepôt, afin qu'il puisse suivre ce qui se passait. Heiji avait réussit à trouver une barre de fer qui traînait et qui ferait un très bon équivalent de shinai (arme d'entraînement au kendo), bien que plus dangereux, et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard un peu goguenard à son ami alors que Ran le posait dans un coin où il pourrait bien voir l'extérieur mais restait caché et assez éloigné de l'entrée.

-S'il te plaît, cette fois, ne fait pas de bêtise d'accord ? Lui demanda Ran. Pas d'imprudence, reste bien ici. On pourra aller te soigner dès qu'on aura récupéré Chisei-san.

-D'accord, chuchota Conan en réponse avec un ton d'enfant.

Cela eu l'air de la convaincre, ou en tout cas de lui suffire car elle se hâta de rejoindre Heiji près de l'entrée pour observer la situation à l'extérieur.

Conan était le plus loin, mais réussissait tout de même relativement bien à voir ce qu'il se passait. Le criminel était toujours à quelques pas de Chisei, son arme à la main. La détective lycéenne, quant à elle, semblait profiter qu'il était occupé à surveiller les alentours, particulièrement du côté où l'enfant était parti, pour se détacher avec ce qui ressemblait à un petit cutter. Sa position lui permettait même de se détacher les jambes sans que l'homme le voit. Finalement, le voleur se tourna vers la romancière, et Conan entendit à peine ce qu'il lui dit.

-Bon, je pense qu'on a laissé assez de temps au gamin pour s'éloigner, non ? Au pire, il n'entendra que ton cri d'agonie.

Son ton était clairement passé dans un registre menaçant et sadique, alors qu'il commençait à s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Chisei se leva en arrachant l'adhésif découpé dans son mouvement, enfin en partie puisqu'au niveau des pieds il resta collé à une de ses chevilles. Pour les mains en revanche elle prit le temps de saisir le morceau de scotch pour le balancer plus loin alors qu'elle se levait. En même temps, Ran et Heiji se précipitèrent dans leur direction, plus pour se mettre préventivement aux côtés de Chisei que dans l'intention de mettre l'homme hors d'état de nuire immédiatement.

Tout cela surpris suffisamment l'homme pour l'immobiliser pendant les quelques secondes qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour tenter d'attaquer Chisei pendant qu'elle terminait de retirer le chatterton pour retrouver une parfaite liberté de mouvement. Voyant l'absence de réaction de surprise de la jeune femme à la venue de ses deux amis, il la fusilla du regard.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es jouée de moi !? Comment tu as fais ?

-Espionner un téléphone est un avantage indéniable, admit Heiji, mais lorsque l'on en a conscience, on peut très facilement passer outre, et ce sans même chercher à déloger le pirate du téléphone.

L'homme fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me dites pas que vous écriviez pour parler ? J'ai surveillé de tels bruits, et je n'ai rien remarqué, pas de façon excessive en tout cas.

-Non, tu n'y es pas, sourit Chisei qui abordait un air satisfait. Nous utilisions l'alphabet signé pour communiquer. Je ne lui ai révélé que certaines informations ainsi, pour qu'il reste au maximum sincère dans ses réactions, mais je lui révélais tout de même certaines choses, comme le fait que tu surveillais mon téléphone et risquais de pirater également le sien. Nous nous disions également que si tu pouvais nous voir communiquer ainsi, tu me le ferais vite savoir et me demanderais d'arrêter, mais ne punirait pas ou peu Conan-kun pour ça car nous communiquions régulièrement mais peu avec.

-On a donc su que vous n'aviez aucun moyen de nous observer, continua Heiji. Oh, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez réussit à pirater les caméras de sécurité de la fac, mais elles surveillent l'extérieur, il y en a très peu à l'intérieur, et aucune dans la zone où nous étions, donc ça n'a été un soucis que quand Chisei nous a expliqué pour le rendez-vous que vous lui aviez fixé. On a du partir après elle pour être sûr que vous ne vous doutiez de rien.

-C'est pour ça que l'endroit n'est pas encore rempli de flics, devina le meurtrier.

-Exact. Je n'ai presque pas tenu les policiers au courant et écrire se serait entendu. Je savais que vous surveillez également mon téléphone car il était très chaud. J'ai donc suivi Sano avec un peu de retard, et j'ai croisé neechan et Kazuha à ce moment là. Mon téléphone n'était plus chaud, j'ai supposé que vous aviez arrêté de le surveiller car vous étiez en route, donc je leur ai expliqué la situation. La neechan est donc venue avec moi car elle s'inquiétait pour Conan-kun, tandis que Kazuha est allée expliquer la situation aux policiers, et elle pouvait plus facilement leur expliquer où c'était vu qu'elle est d'ici.

Conan ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se disait bien que les deux détectives lycéens trouveraient le moyen de passer outre les contraintes imposées par le voleur.

Néanmoins, il n'entendait quand même pas très bien de là où il était. Il se leva prudemment, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, et commença doucement à se rapprocher de la porte pour pouvoir entendre et également être prêt à lancer un ballon en cas de besoin. Surtout que vu toutes les personnes présentes, le criminel ne ferait sans doute pas attention à lui et il avait de bonnes chances de réussir son tir. Néanmoins, vu ses blessures, il ne le ferait pas à moins que ça ne soit vraiment nécessaire.

Le criminel semblait toujours furieux de la tournure qu'avait prise les évènements, mais il avait un regard qui donnait d'avantage l'impression qu'il comptait leur faire payer plutôt que d'une personne qui s'admettrait vaincue.

-Dans ce cas, pour faire bonne mesure je suppose que je vais devoir vous tuer tous les trois avant l'arrivée de la police. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de trop m'amuser avec vous !

-Oh, parce que tu penses faire le poids face à trois personne ? S'étonna Heiji.

Ce point inquiétait un peu Conan, au contraire de son collègue qui avait toujours l'air sûr de lui. Le meurtrier savait que les trois personnes en face de lui pratiquaient un art martial, et même si Chisei risquait peu de l'attaquer du fait de sa peur des armes blanches, Heiji et Ran, en revanche, étaient redoutables. Ran avait adopté une posture de karaté, et de toute façon le criminel avait dit plus tôt savoir qu'elle savait se battre, et la position et la garde de Heiji avec sa barre de fer étaient tout aussi équivoques quant à ses capacités, qu'il soit déjà au courant ou pas.

L'enfant arriva enfin près de l'entrée et continua à écouter et observer ce qu'il se passait en essayant de rester hors de vue. Il avait maintenant suffisamment l'habitude de l'homme pour savoir qu'il souriait malgré la cagoule.

-Trois ? Seules deux sont aptes au combat parmi vous, répliqua le criminel. Chisei-kun ne risque pas de m'attaquer, elle a une phobie des armes blanches, en particulier si c'est moi qui la manie ! Quant à vous deux, je ne connais pas votre niveau mais je pense avoir mes chances...

Son intonation laissait fortement penser à Conan qu'il avait des atouts qu'il n'avait pas révélé. Il se rappela soudain les capacités de l'homme en lancé de couteau, mais si jamais il blessait qui que se soit avec, probablement Heiji vu qu'il avait l'arme ayant le plus d'allonge, il n'aurait lui-même plus d'armes et devrait donc potentiellement avoir à gérer à la fois Ran et Chisei, ce qui le désavantagerait en nombre. Il devait avoir autre chose qui le rende si sûr de lui, mais quoi ?

Heiji devait également avoir comprit que cela cachait quelque chose car son air assuré disparut un peu pour une expression plus sérieuse et concentrée.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants avaient profité de leur courte discussion pour se placer devant Chisei. Cette dernière en profita pour reculer légèrement et retirer également l'adhésif qui était resté collé à sa cheville, mais elle se remit rapidement en position. Elle n'était visiblement toujours pas à l'aise en présence du couteau, mais rechignait à trop s'éloigner de ses amis, cela lui donnerait l'impression de les laisser tomber.

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement, pendant lesquelles les adversaires s'observèrent et se jaugèrent du regard, avant que Ran, Heiji et le criminel ne s'élancent en même temps.

Tout se passa si vite que, de son point d'observation lui donnant seulement une vue partielle, le petit détective suivit à peine ce qui s'était passé. Le meurtrier réussit à passer à côté des deux lycéens, esquivant leurs attaques, et au lieu d'en profiter pour s'en prendre à Chisei, il se contenta de l'effrayer avec le couteau et se mit à courir droit vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt.

Conan comprit aussitôt ce que cela signifiait. L'homme n'aurait pas fait ça s'il avait simplement voulu fuir. Il savait que Conan était là, il avait du s'en douter vu l'endroit d'où Ran et Heiji étaient arrivés, ou encore voir l'enfant se déplacer via les interstices de diverses tailles de la façade.

L'enfant fit un saut en arrière et activa aussitôt ses chaussures puis sa ceinture gonfle ballons. Se rapprocher de l'entrée n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement.

Les autres eurent vite fait de le comprendre également car il entendit des jurons et des gens se mettre à courir.

Le criminel se rua par l'entrée laissée ouverte suite au passage de Ran et Heiji, et posa aussitôt son regard sur l'enfant, et eu tout juste le temps de le voir frapper le ballon en direction de sa tête.

Hélas, cela lui suffit pour réagir en conséquence et il réussit à esquiver le ballon, bien qu'à cause de la faible distance, il ai été touché sur le côté.

-Sale gosse ! S'exclama-t-il en se ruant sur lui.

Conan voulu reculer d'avantage mais était trop limité en vitesse par sa jambe blessée. Le criminel, lui, ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et le saisit par le devant des vêtements, avant de continuer à avancer dans l'entrepôt en se tournant vers l'entrée, l'enfant plaqué contre lui, la lame du couteau retournant une énième fois se promener au niveau de sa gorge, lorsque les trois autres arrivèrent en courant à l'intérieur. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt en voyant la scène sans que le meurtrier n'ai besoin de dire quoi que se soit.

-Hé bien, voici qui devrait faciliter les choses, ricana l'homme. Quel dommage que tu n'ai pas fais ce que je te disais Chisei-kun. Au lieu de ne tuer que toi, maintenant je vais devoir tuer trois personnes de plus pour te punir !

-La police est en route vous savez, vous pensez vraiment avoir le temps de nous tuer puis de fuir ? Fit remarquer Heiji.

-Très juste. Je suppose qu'ils savent qu'ils ne doivent pas être trop bruyants en arrivant. Je pense que je vais devoir me montrer un peu patient mais ne t'en fais pas Chisei-kun, je ne manque pas d'idées pour te faire regretter tout cela ! Allez, écartez vous de l'entrée maintenant.

Tous trois obéirent avec des mouvements lents, cherchant une ouverture. Le regard de Heiji passa sur la montre de Conan, légèrement interrogateur, avant qu'une lueur de compréhension ne s'allume en voyant l'état de la dite montre. Le criminel les obligea à reculer avant de sortir et de refermer derrière lui en leur intimant de ne pas le suivre sous peine de le voir blesser l'enfant en direct.

Menaces ou pas, le criminel prit aussitôt ses jambes à son cou, conscient que le temps jouait contre lui et que, otage ou pas, ils le suivraient par inquiétude pour l'enfant. Fort heureusement, la police n'arriverait sans doute pas par le côté où il avait laissé sa voiture, il devrait donc pouvoir s'enfuir dans les temps.

Le criminel avait à nouveau calé l'enfant sous son aisselle en emprisonnant ses bras. Le petit détective essaya bien de se libérer, mais ce fut si inefficace que son ravisseur n'y réagit même pas. De toute façon il l'aurait récupéré aussitôt même s'il avait réussit à le faire lâcher. Il devrait trouver une autre solution, et vite, car s'il laissait cet homme l'amener hors de portée des autres, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Des bruits de poursuite ne tardèrent en effet pas à se faire entendre, ainsi que des voix, bien qu'ils soient trop loin pour comprendre. Le criminel rangea son couteau un instant pour bâillonner son otage de sa main nouvellement libre, l'empêchant de signaler leur position. Leurs poursuivants avaient beau connaître la direction générale dans laquelle ils étaient partis, si l'homme maintenant son rythme et se montrait assez discret, il pourrait facilement les semer. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois, et semblait hélas bien parti pour recommencer.

Conan ne put s'empêcher de jurer mentalement devant la répétition de la scène. Il espérait simplement que les lycéens seraient assez débrouillards pour le retrouver, car pour l'heure, il n'avait pas d'idée.

L'enfant cru entendre Ran hurler son nom avant que les bruits de course derrière eux, qui avaient diminué, ne deviennent finalement inaudibles. Et pour rajouter aux mauvaises nouvelles, la voiture du coupable était maintenant en vue. Néanmoins, cette fois, il ne fit rien pour empêcher l'enfant de voir en l'approchant. Il était clairement trop pressé pour ça, et il était évident qu'il n'avait plus la moindre intention de lui rendre sa liberté.

Il ouvrit la voiture, se mit à la place conducteur et sorti le rouleau de scotch qu'il avait pensé à récupérer après que Chisei ai terminé de l'utiliser, lorsqu'il surveillait que Conan s'en aille bien. Il plaqua l'enfant sur le siège voisin pour attacher ses poignets dans son dos aussi vite que possible, ce qui lui tira des grimaces de douleur étant donné que, s'il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à raviver volontairement la douleur de son doigt blessé, il n'essayait pas du tout de l'éviter non plus. Hélas, il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire pour s'échapper. Les autres avaient peu de chances de l'entendre crier dans la voiture, et même s'ils arrivaient jusqu'ici, il y avait peu de choses qu'ils puissent faire sans l'aide de la police. Et de son côté, il ne pouvait clairement pas fuir seul, même si on le lâchait. Alors que Conan réfléchissait à ses options malgré son doigt cassé malmené, le criminel continua en lui attacha également les chevilles avant de le bâillonner et le força à se caler dans l'espace prévu pour les jambes devant le siège passager. Puis il démarra et s'éloigna rapidement de la zone avec un soupir, et un regard très malsain et sadique vers l'enfant.

-Bon, hé bien je n'aurais pas pensé repartir d'ici en t'ayant encore dans les pattes. Pourtant j'avais vraiment l'intention de te laisser partir tout à l'heure, quel dommage ! Même s'il est vrai que j'ai pensé à te rattraper pour te tuer après avoir éliminé Chisei-kun. Que faire maintenant ? Je pourrais te faire tester un autre programme de mon appareil, puis te tuer de façon lente et douloureuse, en filmant tout ça et en envoyant la vidéo à Chisei-kun. Je trouverais bien un moyen de la faire taire par la suite ! Mais à cause d'elle, mon identité risque d'être révélée. Il faudra que je fasse payer ses amis avant.

Conan frotta l'adhésif servant de bâillon contre son épaule et réussit rapidement à le retirer, étant donné qu'il avait été appliqué assez mal à la va vite, et lança :

-La police aurait fini par découvrir votre identité de toute façon. Vous connaissez la victime et Chisei-neesan, et Heiji-niichan a probablement déjà décodé le _dying message_ laissé par Umeka-san, même sans l'aide de Chisei-neesan. Elle aurait finit par remonter jusqu'à vous, Kikuchi-san.

La voiture ralenti avant d'accélérer brusquement alors que le criminel demandait d'une voix soudain mortellement froide et sérieuse :

-Comment tu connais mon nom gamin ? Ton copain détective te l'as dis quand tu l'as croisé tout à l'heure ?

-Non, je le connaissais déjà avant. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué la feuille avec des traces de sang près du corps d'Umeka-san ? A moins qu'elle ai laissé ce message après votre départ, mais dans tous les cas, ce dernier indique un nom de famille. Les notes de Chisei-neesan prévoyaient à la base que la victime laisse un message en syllabaire signé, raison pour laquelle vous ne vous êtes sans doute pas méfié. Mais Heiji-niichan avait deviné qu'elle comptait utiliser un langage signé, et nous avons changé de méthode, vous avez du le lire dans nos messages non ?

-Vaguement, je n'ai que survolé. Et donc, elle a laissé mon nom derrière elle ? Je la pensais morte quand j'ai fermé la porte mais elle a du faire ça dans mon dos. Quand j'ai entendu la police en parler j'ai cru qu'elle avait simplement chercher à se déplacer et mit ses doigts par accident sur une feuille qui traînait par terre.

-Pas du tout, et on peut s'en douter en la voyant. Si c'était comme vous le dites, les traces de sang ne seraient pas aussi nettes. C'était un papier avec les 20 acides aminés standards, des molécules qu'il faut souvent connaître par cœur quand on est étudiant en biologie. Ces acides aminés ont, en plus de leur nom complet, des noms plus courts de 3 ou 1 lettres. Le message qu'Umeka-san a laissé utilise ces codes à 1 lettre pour les acides aminés, mais il est presque lisible sans. Il suffit de s'aider de la quantité de sang laissée sur chaque acide aminé pour deviner l'ordre des lettres. Si on prend les initiales des noms de ces molécules en anglais dans l'ordre où elle les as marqués, cela donne « LILVCHI ». Avec le code à une lettre, cela donne « KIKVCHI ». Il n'y a pas d'acide aminé ayant pour code à 1 lettre U dans les standards, mais quand on écrit avec l'alphabet, le V ressemble à un U, et était d'ailleurs utilisé comme tel à l'écrit par les romains par exemple. Sachant cela, on peut en déduire que le nom du coupable est sans doute « Kikuchi », et qu'elle a utilisé l'acide aminé ayant pour code la lettre la plus proche d'un U en remplacement, d'autant que le son v n'existe pas en japonais.

Le criminel grogna.

-Merde.

-Si vous avez voulu les tuer alors qu'elles vous connaissaient, c'est que vous aviez quelque chose à cacher, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la police devrait rapidement réussir à remonter jusqu'à vous, même si vous aviez réussi à éliminer Chisei, il lui suffisait d'interroger ses proches et ceux d'Umeka-san au sujet de votre nom.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de me dire gamin ? Que c'est peine perdue pour moi ? Détrompe toi. Si je voulais les tuer, c'est en effet parce qu'elles en savaient un peu trop sur certaines de mes activités illégales et risquaient d'attirer l'attention sur moi, mais aussi et surtout car je compte quitter la ville et ne voulait pas laisser trop de traces derrière moi. Même si les flics sont sans doute déjà en route vers chez moi en ce moment ou ne vont pas tarder, ils ne trouveront rien, ce qu'il me restait d'important est dans ma planque, et ils ne la trouveront pas aussi facilement.

-Mais il vous reste d'autres personnes à tuer ici, non ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous vouliez les notes de Chisei-neesan ?

-Si, mais éviter la police ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. Je doute qu'ils puissent connaître l'identité de ceux que je veux tuer, même si je ne doute pas que Chisei-kun et ton ami aient aussi compris que j'ai d'autres cibles en tête. Et encore, j'ai laissé entendre à Chisei-kun que c'était plus en prévision de quand j'aurais à tuer à l'avenir.

Malgré cela, Heiji ne négligerait sans doute aucune éventualité. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il trouve un moyen de découvrir l'identité des autres cibles.

Kikuchi profita qu'ils s'étaient déjà bien éloignés mais étaient toujours dans une zone avec quasiment pas de circulation pour s'arrêter un instant sur le côté et dérouler un bout d'adhésif.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je discute de tout ça avec toi. Cela ne change rien au fait que tu vas mourir, et de façon lente et douloureuse. Mais si tu veux retarder un peu l'échéance, je te conseil de te tenir tranquille pendant le trajet, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à nettoyer des traces de sang ici.

En disant cela, il se pencha vers lui pour le bâillonner à nouveau, plus soigneusement cette fois. Conan eu bien un mouvement de recul instinctif mais le criminel eu tôt fait de l'attraper pour le rapprocher et l'enfant se laissa faire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une idée ceci dit, ou il n'allait pas réussir à en réchapper vivant, sans parler de la torture qui précéderait !

Le criminel se remit en position et enleva sa cagoule pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect pour le reste de la route.

Comme l'avait deviné Conan, il semblait vraiment jeune. Il avait beau être actuellement en train de conduire, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il soit majeur, bien que cela soit probable.

L'enfant se désintéressa du visage de son kidnappeur et potentiel futur meurtrier pour essayer de se repérer en regardant par les fenêtres mais sa position ne lui donnait qu'une visibilité très limitée. Pourtant, s'il arrivait à repérer l'emplacement de la planque de Kikuchi et le communiquer à Heiji, vu qu'il avait toujours ses téléphones sur lui, cela pourrait lui sauver la vie, et celle des futures victimes du criminel.

* * *

 _ **Et oui, Conan se retrouve encore dans la merde. Est-ce que ça vous étonne vraiment venant de moi =P Normalement non, surtout si vous avez lu d'autres AD.**_

 _ **Pour le coup des acides aminés, c'est quelque chose qu'on doit vraiment apprendre en cours de bio en France, donc je suppose que ça doit être la même au Japon, sinon ben... Tant pis ! En tout cas j'ai vérifié sur leur page Wikipédia, il semblerait qu'ils utilisent bien les même codes à 1 lettre que nous.**_

 _ **Bref, à mardi prochain pour la suite !**_

 _ **Posté le 22-02-2018**_


	9. Chapitre 9

Salutations !

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que les scènes de torture y sont pires que dans les précédents chapitres, mais elles sont clairement au moins au même niveau en tout cas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

-Merde ! Jura Heiji. On l'a perdu !

-De toute façon on aurait rien pu faire sans l'aide de la police, fit remarquer Chisei, très pragmatique. Il ne nous aurait pas laissé approcher, et avancer quand même aurait mis Conan-kun en danger.

-Mais maintenant il va le tuer, non ? Rappela Ran, inquiète. Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve !

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas si c'est exactement une bonne nouvelle, mais je pense qu'il voudra prendre son temps pour le tuer maintenant qu'il s'est éloigné. Cela devrait nous donner un petit peu plus de temps, mais plus vite on les retrouvera, moins Conan-kun sera blessé, leur apprit la détective lycéenne.

-Tu ne sais pas où il habite ? Tu n'as plus à nous cacher des informations maintenant, au contraire, si tu penses à quoi que se soit qui puisse nous aider, n'hésite pas ! L'exhorta le détective basané.

-Si, mais je ne pense pas qu'il opère là bas. J'ai déjà été fouiller chez lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte – ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'avais pas d'autre solution à ce moment là et ignorait qu'il était aussi dangereux – et je n'ai rien trouvé. On peut toujours en parler à la police pour qu'ils aillent voir mais je doute qu'ils trouvent grand chose.

-D'ailleurs, où est Kazuha-chan ? S'enquit Ran. Elle devrait être arrivée !

-S'ils sont occupés à investir silencieusement les lieux, ils doivent encore être plus loin, suggéra Heiji. Je vais les appeler.

Il s'éloigna en sortant son téléphone et les deux jeunes filles restèrent ensembles, observant les alentours comme si elles avaient toujours espoir d'avoir un indice sur la direction prise par le fuyard.

Chisei quitta les environs du regard et lança un regard gêné à Ran avant de commencer :

-Excuse moi. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé sans moi, et j'ai mis Conan-kun encore plus en danger.

La karatéka tourna un regard surpris vers elle avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de ce malfaiteur ! Et c'est plutôt moi et Hattori-kun qui aurions du le forcer à se cacher plus loin, et aussi empêcher le criminel de passer. Je n'aurais pas du accepter que Conan-kun reste aussi près. Enfin, je suppose que même si on lui avait dit d'attendre plus loin, il se serait approché quand même. Cet enfant ne tiens pas en place, et il s'inquiétait sans doute pour toi.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la voix de Kazuha dans leur dos qui hurlait « HEIJI ! » Elles se retournèrent et virent la lycéenne courir vers eux, Otaki et Kogoro sur ses talons.

Le kendoka rangea son téléphone, au contraire de son amie qui l'avait toujours dans les mains lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau.

-Conan-kun n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ran-chan m'avait dit que vous l'aviez récupéré !

-Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est fait prendre de nouveau, grogna Kogoro.

-Si, et cette fois, il compte le tuer, les informa Heiji de but en blanc.

Les nouveaux arrivants se figèrent en l'apprenant.

-Dans ce cas il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, il faut localiser le coupable ! S'exclama Otaki. J'ai envoyé des personnes interroger les proches de la victime comme tu me l'avais demandé Hei-chan, tu as besoin de leurs retours maintenant ?

-Non, ce n'est plus la peine, Sano n'est plus contrainte de se taire maintenant, mais cela ne résout qu'en partie notre problème. Il semblerait que même en envoyant des policiers chez le coupable, on ne trouvera rien, néanmoins c'est notre seule piste pour l'instant, et le temps joue contre nous.

-Si des agents sont déjà parti interroger des proches de la victime, certains sont peut-être proches de l'adresse, non ? Remarqua Kogoro. On peut toujours leur demander d'aller voir.

Ran les écoutait suggérer des choses et en initier d'autres, mais elle savait que le temps pressait. Qui sait si Chisei ne se trompait pas en disant qu'il prendrait son temps pour le tuer ? Et même si c'était vrai, elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser l'enfant être plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle se tritura les méninges, cherchant une solution.

Hélas, elle n'en trouvait pas. Elle avait bien essayé de joindre Shinichi mais il n'avait pas répondu, et ne l'avait toujours pas recontactée alors qu'elle lui avait laissé un message. Il ne trouverait peut-être pas plus d'idées que Heiji, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas les détails de l'affaire, mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer, si seulement il pouvait répondre !

Elle fut distraite par le grondement mécontent d'un estomac. Elle posa un regard surpris sur son père et Heiji qui échangèrent un regard gêné.

-C'est vrai qu'il est midi passé et que vous n'avez pas mangé, nota Kazuha. Avec Ran-chan, on a un peu grignoté tout à l'heure.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de manger pour l'instant de toute façon, éluda Kogoro. On doit trouver le gamin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, allons rejoindre les policiers chez Kikuchi-san, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, décréta Heiji.

* * *

Kikuchi se gara et récupéra l'enfant ainsi qu'un sac dans le coffre avant de fermer son véhicule et s'en éloigner.

Conan avait observé aussi attentivement qu'il le pouvait les environs, et avait réussit à reconnaître certaines des rues empruntées. L'endroit où ils étaient semblait désert de présence humaine, en banlieue d'Osaka, mais on pouvait voir au loin des lieux plus reconnaissables, ce qui serait largement suffisant à Heiji pour le retrouver s'il parvenait à lui communiquer ces informations.

L'enfant réfléchissait à toute vitesse à comment procéder alors que l'homme le portait à l'intérieur. C'était effectivement la planque qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le criminel ferma à clé derrière lui et laissa tomber son otage désormais inutile par terre, puis se dirigea vers le bureau et y posa le sac qu'il avait sorti du coffre. Il l'ouvrit et commença à ranger son contenu, en commençant par en tirer son ordinateur, qu'il posa aussitôt sur le bureau pour le rallumer.

Le petit détective tâta ses poches de sa main indemne pour s'assurer d'où étaient ses téléphones. Il pouvait assez facilement en prendre un, que ses mains soient attachées devant ou derrière, et devrait être en mesure d'appeler ou d'envoyer un SMS. Le problème était que, peu importe ce qu'il choisissait, Kikuchi s'en rendrait forcément compte s'il restait dans la même pièce que lui, et en plus de ne pas le laisser finir, il le priverait de tout moyen de communication. A moins qu'il ne pense pas à le fouiller à la recherche d'un second téléphone, ce qui était possible, mais c'était hasardeux, mieux valait s'assurer d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il se retrouve seul assez longtemps, peut-être s'il réussissait à s'enfermer dans une autre pièce par exemple.

Mais pour ça, il lui faudrait se libérer. Et s'il pouvait toujours passer ses mains devant lui, le bruit de l'adhésif qu'on décolle attirerait forcément l'attention du voleur, qui l'empêcherait probablement de terminer.

Heureusement, la chance semblait être de son côté alors que Kikuchi, qui ne lui jetait que des coups d'œil de temps en temps, finit par repasser dans la pièce d'à côté avec un petit sourire particulièrement dérangeant. La simple lueur dans son regard était déjà assez malsaine comme ça, mais voir tout son visage et donc le sourire qui allait avec était encore pire.

Conan attendit à peine que la porte se soit refermée toute seule avant de prendre son téléphone pour son identité d'enfant. C'était maintenant ou jamais de toute façon, qu'il ai assez de temps ou non. Comme il n'avait pas le temps d'enlever son bâillon, ce serait un message écrit, ce qui était de toute façon plus discret. Il se contorsionna pour réussir à voir un minimum ce qu'il faisait, et tapa à toute vitesse les indications de lieu avant d'appuyer sur « Envoi », et de supprimer aussitôt après le message qu'il venait d'écrire afin que l'homme ne puisse pas le lire même en piratant son téléphone. Il y avait peu de risques qu'il fasse une telle chose, mais mieux valait être prudent, car il quitterait les lieux immédiatement s'il venait à se rendre compte de ce que son prisonnier venait de faire.

Il eu même le temps de verrouiller son téléphone et de le ranger, et le criminel n'était toujours pas de retour. Il lui semblait toujours l'entendre s'affairer à côté. Néanmoins, il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, au contraire, il en profita aussitôt pour répéter son manège pour essayer de se détacher. En se débrouillant bien, il aurait peut-être pu réussir à le faire sans ramener ses mains devant, vu qu'il avait été attaché assez vite et mal, mais son doigt blessé le gênait trop.

Sa blessure au mollet le gêna également mais heureusement pas pendant très longtemps, et il eu le temps de se détacher totalement, bâillon compris, avant que le criminel ne revienne. Hélas, avant qu'il n'ai pu sautiller à cloche pied jusqu'à un projectile potentiel et un endroit lui permettant de tenter un nouveau tir malgré sa jambe blessée, la porte se rouvrit sur un Kikuchi dont le visage était tordu par un sourire sadique, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard, qui eu l'air de s'amplifier en voyant qu'il s'était libéré.

-Ben voyons ! Je me disais bien que j'entendais des bruits de scotch qu'on décolle. Enfin, tu ne te tenais déjà pas tranquille avant, alors maintenant que tu sais que de toute façon je vais te faire souffrir puis te tuer, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.

Conan ne répliqua rien et tenta malgré tout d'atteindre le premier objet pouvant servir de projectile improvisé qui passait. Il avait certes réussit à envoyer un message à son ami détective, mais cela n'assurait pas sa survie pour autant, ni son état quand il arriverait. Il n'était certes pas sûr de pouvoir mettre le criminel K.O ainsi vu qu'il avait réussit à esquiver son dernier tir, mais il ne voyait pas quoi tenter d'autre.

Sauf que Kikuchi n'avait aucune intention de le laisser faire. Même s'il ne semblait pas se douter du plan de l'enfant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher de lui assez rapidement, trop vite pour qu'il ai pu atteindre quoi que se soit, et de l'attraper pour l'emmener dans l'autre pièce.

Conan tenta tant bien que mal de faire lâcher prise au coupable, mais peine perdue, cela ne faisait que l'amuser. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra la caméra mise sur trépied, pointée vers l'endroit où il avait été attaché et torturé avec les impulsions électriques, avec la dite machine à nouveau installée sur la table et prête à l'emploi, de la corde posée à côté, ainsi que le rouleau de scotch qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se terminer vu comme il avait diminué d'épaisseur.

Cette vision, le souvenir du précédent programme et l'idée de ce qui risquait de suivre, lui donna un regain d'énergie et il mordit de toutes ses forces le bras qui le tenait. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur et le balança violemment à terre.

-Teigneux, hein ? Grogna-t-il en tenant son bras endolori. Mais peu importe à quel point tu te débats, tu ne peux pas y échapper.

Le détective rajeunit aurait adoré le faire mentir, mais l'impact avait été violent et il eu besoin de beaucoup trop de temps pour s'en remettre et simplement réussir à se redresser sur un coude, temps que Kikuchi utilisa pour le frapper à nouveau, lui lançant un coup de pied dans l'estomac cette fois.

Le coup l'envoya heurter le mur et le laissa recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras autour du ventre, dans une position de protection instinctive. Il reçut un nouveau coup puissant au niveau des côtes, et sentit une douleur vive.

Le criminel ricana en le voyant crier de douleur et chercher désespérément à respirer de nouveau. Il le saisir à nouveau, mais cette fois de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse pas réessayer de le mordre, puis il le rattacha comme tout à l'heure, les poignets en l'air accrochés à l'anneau, le frappant dès qu'il devenait un peu trop remuant. Fort heureusement, il ne refrappa là où il lui avait probablement fêlé une côte, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver avec la respiration coupée un bon nombre de fois.

Il n'installa pas immédiatement l'électrode à son doigt et repassa d'abord dans l'autre pièce remettre sa cagoule, probablement par habitude en prévision du moment où il allait commencer à filmer. L'enfant profita de ce court répit pour se remettre des coups et tester la solidité de la corde, mais il n'aurait clairement pas le temps de se détacher, même si ses mains n'étaient plus attachées dos à dos. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer, mais naturellement l'homme était de retour bien avant qu'il eu finit et l'interrompit d'un nouveau coup de pieds dans le bas ventre avant de vérifier les nœuds et commencer à fixer l'électrode puis lui attacher les doigts.

Nouveau gémissement alors que Kikuchi manipulait son doigt cassé. Conan rouvrit les yeux et vit le criminel s'approcher de la machine et vérifier avec une faible impulsion que tout fonctionnait.

L'enfant invectiva de nouveau mentalement son ami du Kansai de se dépêcher, espérant qu'il ai déjà lu son message. Certes, être torturé à coup d'impulsions électriques était loin d'être le pire en terme de blessures, mais en terme de douleur, il avait déjà pu constater que c'était très efficace, en plus d'engourdir les muscles, chose qui n'avait pas du aider entre ça et ses autres blessures tout à l'heure quand il avait visé le criminel avec son ballon.

Kikuchi s'éloigna pour allumer la caméra, vérifier son cadrage, et commencer l'enregistrement.

-Hé bien, que le spectacle commence ! S'exclama-t-il en guise de salutation.

Il sortit son couteau et s'approcha du petit détective, la lueur dérangeante dans son regard amplifiée.

-Mais avant de commencer, et si on pimentait un peu les choses ?

Conan fusilla son tortionnaire du regard mais ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de se libérer. Naturellement, c'était peine perdue, et cela fit juste ricaner l'homme qui s'arrêta juste devant lui, s'accroupit et, sans plus attendre, le poignarda dans la cuisse de sa jambe valide.

L'enfant réussit à retenir son cri, mais ne pouvait clairement pas masquer la grimace de douleur qui tordait son visage. Le criminel retira brusquement la lame et Conan se laissa aussitôt glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que son poids repose sur ses bras, ses deux jambes étant désormais incapables de le porter, du moins pas sans douleur.

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez aux yeux du criminel, qui, d'un mouvement rapide, lui laissa également une entaille sur l'avant-bras, puis une seconde sur l'autre bras qui se termina au niveau de la clavicule, puis il se redressa, satisfait.

Conan n'avait plus un seul membre qui ne soit pas blessé, et le simple fait d'être suspendu par les bras était devenu très douloureux, bien plus qu'à la fin du premier programme qu'il avait enduré.

Le laisser suspendu comme ça constituait déjà une torture en soit, mais en plus de cela, Kikuchi s'approcha de l'appareil en ricanant et lança un autre programme.

La première impulsion tira un hurlement au détective rajeunit, les convulsions provoquées par la machine le déchirant au niveau de ses blessures.

Les suivantes ne firent qu'empirer la douleur, et probablement empirer ses plaies récentes tout court. Quelques secondes de pause le laissèrent haletant, à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau Kikuchi rire devant le spectacle.

-Allez, je serais clément, annonçait-il depuis son poste d'observation, derrière la caméra. Si tu tombes inconscient, je t'achèverais, sinon hé bien je continuerais les festivités ! Et toi Chisei-kun, tu parie sur quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que quand tu verras cette vidéo, son destin aura déjà été scellé !

Et il reparti dans un rire machiavélique qui n'aurait pas fait tâche de la part d'un méchant de film alors que les impulsions reprenaient. Conan hurla à nouveau, et se rendit rapidement compte que le risque qu'il tombe inconscient à cause de la fatigue et de la douleur étaient réels. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre : plus longtemps il tiendrait, et plus cela laissait de temps à Heiji d'arriver jusqu'ici, et d'empêcher Kikuchi de le tuer.

* * *

Ils étaient en train de monter les marches menant à l'appartement du coupable lorsque Heiji sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le regarda aussitôt, espérant qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à retrouver son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lui qui pensait, tout à l'heure, en le retrouvant, que c'était terminé avait désormais à nouveau des images de son cauchemar qui hantaient son esprit.

Il fut largement exaucé, puisque l'expéditeur était Conan lui même, qui lui avait envoyé des indications de lieu. Il n'avait rien besoin d'ajouter d'autre, après tout, le détective lycéen de l'ouest se doutait que ça ne pouvait être que l'endroit où le détective rajeunit était détenu et savait déjà que le temps était compté.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt en plein milieu des marches et reparti dans l'autre sens en courant tout en hurlant aux autres :

-Ku... Conan-kun vient de m'envoyer un SMS indiquant où il se trouve, j'y vais en moto ! Otaki-han, je te transfert le message. Neechan, si tu veux m'accompagner, magne toi !

Ran ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se lança aussitôt à la suite du détective basané, imitée par les autres.

-Attends, c'est dangereux, vous devez nous attendre ! Le modéra Kogoro.

-On peut pas attendre, s'il n'a envoyé que des indications de lieu comme ça c'est qu'il a réussit à profiter d'un moment d'inattention de Kikuchi-san, mais il n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant !

-Une seconde, si cela ne gêne pas Ran-san, puis-je y aller avec toi en moto plutôt ? S'enquit Chisei.

-Attends, Heiji ! C'est dangereux ! S'exclama Kazuha.

Mais le kendoka n'en avait cure. Il savait avec certitude que son ami était en danger, et il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre du temps. Même quelques secondes pourraient faire la différence. Il monta sur sa moto, mit son casque et, voyant que Chisei comme Ran semblaient décidées à venir, il leur lança alors qu'il terminait de transférer le message de Conan à Otaki :

-Dépêchez, on a pas le temps pour ça ! Et j'ai qu'un casque, donc la personne qui n'en a pas se mettra au milieu.

-Quoi ?! Fit Kazuha.

Les commentaires soulignant à quel point c'était imprudent et illégal ne manquèrent pas, mais tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Les deux filles s'installèrent et Heiji attendit à peine qu'elles soient bien installées et que Chisei ai attaché son casque pour faire vrombir le moteur. La moto n'était pas faite pour avoir autant de passagers sur elle mais démarra malgré tout en un coup de vent, et les gens restés derrière s'empressèrent de suivre en voiture.

Les trois adolescent eurent tôt fait de disparaître de leur vue, car des bouchons gênaient la circulation plus loin. Même la sirène, qu'Otaki pouvait se permettre d'utiliser vu qu'ils étaient encore assez loin, ne leur permettait pas d'avancer aussi vite que la moto malgré son surpoids, et Heiji les perdit rapidement de vue dans son rétroviseur.

Le moteur tenait bien la vitesse, étant donné que malgré le surpoids, ils étaient encore assez loin de la vitesse maximale étant donné qu'ils étaient en ville. C'était plus la position qui leur était inconfortable, Heiji était un peu assit sur le réservoir tandis que Chisei avait l'impression qu'elle risquait de tomber de la moto à chaque nouvelle accélération, et Ran était prise dans un sandwich très serré entre eux.

Il ne leur fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour atteindre l'endroit indiqué par Conan dans son message, mais cela leur paraissait trop long. Et si c'était déjà trop tard ?

Ils laissèrent la moto un peu plus loin au cas où pour que le criminel ne risque pas de les entendre arriver puis coururent jusqu'à la voiture du coupable, que l'enfant avait également décrite dans son message. Ils ne tardèrent pas, de là, à repérer l'endroit décrit comme étant la planque du criminel.

Ils se regroupèrent tous devant la porte, et Heiji tenta d'ouvrir discrètement, avant de jurer à voix basse.

-Merde, il a fermé à clé ! Sans doute plus pour éviter que Conan-kun ne s'enfuit que parce qu'il craint qu'on arrive jusqu'à lui.

-Je peux la défoncer, proposa aussitôt Ran.

-Non, surtout pas ! Chuchota Chisei. Il l'entendrait forcément, et risquerait de le tuer avant qu'on arrive jusqu'à lui. Laissez moi faire.

Elle se mit devant la serrure et sorti du matériel de crochetage sous le regard surpris des deux autres.

-Tu avais ça sur toi depuis ce matin ? S'étonna Heiji.

-Oui. Dans le meurtre que je voulais mettre en scène, c'est moi qui suis sensée être la coupable, j'ai donc apprit à crocheter des serrures pour pouvoir fermer la porte derrière moi. Depuis que j'ai commencé à m'entraîner, j'ai pris l'habitude de garder mon matériel sur moi, cela peut être utile, et surtout je ne voulais pas risquer de l'oublier le jour où j'en aurais besoin pour la mise en scène.

Elle n'eut besoin que de quelques dizaines de secondes avant de s'écarter pour ranger son matériel, laissant Heiji ouvrir doucement la porte.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'ouvrir de beaucoup pour entendre des cris, certes étouffés par la distance et les murs entre eux, mais qu'ils identifièrent aussitôt comme des cris de douleur. Et évidemment, c'était la voix de Conan.

Ils entrèrent rapidement l'un à la suite de l'autre et se dirigèrent vers la porte derrière laquelle venaient les hurlements de douleur. Avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, Chisei retint Heiji en lui agrippant le poignet et lui chuchota :

-Ne te précipite pas. On ouvre discrètement la porte, on voit la situation puis on avise.

-Je sais bien ! Mais dépêchons nous. Je ne vais pas le laisser se faire torturer à côté de nous jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Otaki, il y a forcément quelque chose qu'on puisse faire.

Chisei et Ran hochèrent la tête en réponse, et ils se regroupèrent près de la porte. Ran se retrouva à être la mieux placée pour ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit en prenant ses précautions pour être la plus discrète possible, ce qui s'avérait difficile. Elle avait beau ne pas avoir le tempérament du détective lycéen de l'ouest, à elle aussi, entendre ces cris lui donnait envie d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.

A peine entrouverte, la voix de Conan leur parvint beaucoup plus clairement. Ran passa la tête assez loin pour voir que l'enfant était plus loin, visiblement torturé par une sorte de machine liée à lui par un fil, en plus de présenter de nouvelles blessures, tandis que le criminel était à bonne distance, derrière une caméra.

Chisei avait conseillé de ne pas se précipiter, mais le type était en train de ricaner en observant son protégé hurler et se tordre de douleur. Et un kendoka sans arme aurait probablement plus de mal à mettre Kikuchi hors d'état de nuire.

-Occupez-vous de Conan-kun, chuchota-t-elle donc aux deux autres avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée avant que l'homme ne les remarque et de lui foncer dessus en criant pour se préparer à lancer ses attaques.

Le meurtrier fut complètement prit par surprise. Il voulut sortir son couteau pour le lancer sur la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, mais elle était déjà sur lui et profita qu'il était occupé à sortir sa lame pour placer un premier coup de pied qui suffit pour le déstabiliser. Elle enchaîna aussitôt jusqu'au dernier coup qui le projeta au sol, inconscient, emportant la caméra et son pieds avec lui.

Heiji faisait confiance aux capacités martiales de Ran, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de surveiller le début du combat du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se précipitait vers son ami. Chisei, elle, marqua un temps d'arrêt pour s'assurer que la karatéka maîtrisait la situation, avant de suivre le mouvement du jeune du Kansai.

Heiji eu vite fait de trouver le bouton arrêt sur la machine mais, pour faire bonne mesure, il débrancha également l'appareil, arrachant la prise en vitesse avant de se tourner vers son ami.

Conan avait à peine réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les impulsions l'avaient empêché de bien suivre les évènements, mais il fut grandement soulagé de constater que Ran avait réussit à maîtriser Kikuchi avec facilité, et que Heiji c'était chargé de ce maudit appareil. Son ami et rival s'approcha de lui, l'air inquiet, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur en commençant aussitôt à le détacher.

-Désolé, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, s'excusa le kendoka.

-Content... que vous soyez... arrivés à temps, répliqua l'enfant qui haletait toujours.

-J'appelle une ambulance tout de suite, fit Chisei en sortant son téléphone.

-Conan-kun ! Cria Ran.

Elle s'approcha d'eux en courant alors que Heiji terminait de défaire le nœud le retenant à l'anneau. Il allongea doucement l'enfant et s'attaqua aux liens autour de ses poignets ainsi qu'à l'adhésif qui attachait ses doigts et maintenait l'électrode.

-Neechan, tu pourrais t'occuper de sa blessure à la cuisse ? Demanda Heiji. Il faut l'empêcher de saigner.

-Pour ses blessures aux bras aussi ? S'enquit Ran alors qu'elle s'accroupissait près d'eux.

-C'est moins urgent, ça saigne mais les plaies n'ont pas l'air aussi profondes.

Conan poussa un nouveau cri de douleur qui fit se figer le détective basané, qui comprit aussitôt.

-Excuse moi, j'avais oublié pour ton doigt cassé. Il faut dire que tu es dans un tel état maintenant ! Est-ce que tu as d'autres blessures qu'on a pas encore vues ?

-Non, normalement... Vous les avez toutes sous les yeux... Aïe !

-Pardon, s'excusa Ran alors qu'elle appliquait les recommandations du détective lycéen de l'ouest sur la blessure à la cuisse.

-Ce n'est... Rien, répondit tant bien que mal le petit détective.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir d'autre blessure ? Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer. Je pensais que ça irait un peu mieux que ça depuis que j'ai arrêté la machine.

-C'est à cause de la douleur, non ? Suggéra Ran.

-Pas que, admis l'enfant. J'ai une légère douleur à une côte, mais en comparaison du reste, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Ses pauses étaient un peu plus longue que la normale mais il avait reprit un rythme de parole un peu plus habituel, ce qui rassura Heiji, au contraire de Ran qui avait toujours une mine inquiète.

-Je suis désolée Conan-kun, si je ne l'avais pas laissé passer tout à l'heure...

-Ah, non, ça va Ran-neechan, c'est toi qui avait raison, je n'aurais pas du rester aussi près.

Heiji ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil amusé alors qu'il terminait de le détacher. Voyant que l'enfant voulait ramener ses bras le long de son corps, il l'aida avant de commenter :

-De toute façon même si on t'avait laissé plus loin, je suis sûr que tu te serais approché pour suivre ce qui se passait non ? Mais je me demande quand même comment Kikuchi-san a fait pour être si sûr que tu serais là et pas ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'il y avait des trous et des fentes dans le mur, mais normalement elles n'auraient pas du permettre de te repérer... Enfin pas là où tu étais, mais si tu t'es approché de la porte par contre...

Conan n'eut même pas besoin de répondre, sa simple réaction aux soupçons de Heiji le trahit. Ran laissa voir un peu d'exaspération alors qu'elle le grondait :

-Conan-kun ! Quand on te dit de ne pas faire quelque chose parce que c'est dangereux, il faut que tu arrêtes de le faire quand même dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! Tu vois bien les situations que ça peut engendrer !

Le kendoka ne prit pas sa défense mais savait en son fort intérieur que tout ceci n'allait clairement pas changer le comportement de son ami rajeunit, et pour être parfaitement honnête, il était exactement pareil.

Cela n'empêcha pas Conan de faire mine d'avoir comprit le message. La jeune fille lui caressa les cheveux d'une main avec un air concerné et affectueux.

-Je sais que tu es comme Shinichi, que tu as tendance à courir après les criminels sans faire attention, mais s'il te plaît, ne prend pas cette mauvaise habitude.

Le détective rajeunit se sentit commencer à rougir, et le regard moqueur de Heiji n'aidait absolument pas. Hélas, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire physiquement pour faire disparaître cet air goguenard du visage de son ami, aussi opta-t-il pour un changement de sujet :

-D'ailleurs, comment vous avez fait pour arriver avant les autres ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas montés à 3 sur la moto de Heiji ?

-Si, tout juste ! Répliqua ce dernier. On avait pas le temps d'attendre les autres, surtout avec les bouchons, et je pense qu'on a bien fait. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas légal, mais j'ai fais attention, et de toute façon, plus on serait, mieux c'était pour lui faire face. Déjà qu'à nous trois, la dernière fois, ça n'a pas suffit...

-Parlant de ça, je crois que les autres sont en train d'arriver, les informa Chisei qui avait terminé son coup de fil.

Et effectivement, ils pouvaient entendre des personnes se ruer dans leur direction avec zéro discrétion, ce que Chisei justifia aussitôt en leur apprenant qu'elle avait envoyé un message à Kazuha pour leur dire qu'ils avaient maîtrisé la situation.

-Heiji ! S'écria cette dernière en courant à l'intérieur. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le criminel au sol mais laissa Otaki, qui la suivait de près avec Kogoro, s'en occuper tandis qu'elle et le détective moustachu se précipitaient vers le petit groupe.

-Comment va Conan-kun ? S'enquit aussitôt l'aikidoka aux cheveux longs.

-Comme tu peux le voir, il est blessé, mais sa vie ne devrait pas être en danger, même si je m'inquiète un peu de tout le sang qu'il a perdu. Une ambulance est en route, c'est bien ça Sano ?

Chisei hocha la tête alors qu'elle enlevait son manteau pour en couvrir délicatement l'enfant.

-Oui, ils ont recommandé à ce qu'on ne le déplace pas en attendant. Je vais chercher de quoi bander sommairement sa blessure à la cuisse pour que Ran-san n'ait pas besoin de rester comme ça jusqu'à leur arrivée. Ce sera sans doute plus confortable pour elle et pour Conan-kun.

Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, Kogoro se redressa pour observer les environs et son regard tomba sur l'appareil resté sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Une machine délivrant des impulsions électriques, visiblement programmées. Kikuchi-san l'a utilisé pour torturer Conan-kun, en plus de l'avoir suspendu au mur par les poignets malgré ses blessures.

Le détective moustachu poussa un grognement pour tout commentaire en fixant le coupable alors qu'Otaki laissait d'autres agents se charger de lui et s'approchait également d'eux, s'inquiétant à son tour de l'état de santé de l'enfant.

Après s'être rapidement assuré de la situation de leur côté, l'inspecteur s'éloigna pour observer la planque du criminel, rapidement suivit par Heiji après qu'il ai promit au blessé qu'il le tiendrait au courant. Il aurait bien aimé discuter avec lui, notamment à propos de l'enquête, et obtenir quelques informations sur ce qui s'était passé de son côté, mais Ran et Kazuha se montrèrent très vite réticentes devant l'idée.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que les trois lycéennes et Kogoro au chevet de l'enfant. Chisei s'excusa auprès de l'enfant de l'avoir embarqué dans toute cette situation, et s'éclipsa pour attendre l'ambulance dehors.

Le détective moustachu restait étonnamment longtemps à leur côté. L'enfant finit par s'en étonner.

-Vous n'allez pas examiner les lieux, ojisan ?

-Pas tant que tu ne seras pas dans une ambulance, en route vers l'hôpital, répliqua celui-ci avec un ton étrangement concerné sous son air bourru habituel.

Conan cligna des yeux, surpris. Sa vie n'était pas en danger, le criminel était hors d'état de nuire, et de toute façon il avait encore deux personnes tout à fait aptes à le défendre à côté de lui. Enfin, il supposait que c'était une des marques d'affection un peu étranges du détective alcoolique. Ran sourit en entendant cela et ils se mirent à discuter de choses plus anodines en attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, sans vraiment quitter l'enfant des yeux.

Naturellement, Kazuha se proposa d'accompagner Ran à l'hôpital lorsque la dite ambulance arriva, tandis que Chisei promettait à l'enfant de passer le voir plus tard avec Heiji.

Une fois tous installés dans l'espace exigu, pour ses accompagnantes en tout cas vu que le lit était de taille plutôt confortable comparativement à sa taille, Conan se surprit à se détendre pour de bon – enfin, autant que ses blessures lui permettaient bien sûr – alors qu'il quittait l'endroit où il avait subit tout cela.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser, seulement à ce moment là, au cauchemar de Heiji ainsi qu'au sien. Il ne connaissait pas le contenu de celui de son ami mais vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, ça ne le concernait probablement pas en bien. Quant au sien... Il avait une sensation un peu étrange après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comme si tout ça avait un lien avec son cauchemar, mais incomplet, qui l'empêchait de parfaitement s'en souvenir.

L'enfant ne continua pas très longtemps ses réflexions, car son expression pensive et sérieuse inquiétait les gens autour de lui. Mais, même sans être superstitieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de demander à son ami du Kansai les détails de son rêve dès qu'il aurait l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul. Tout cela avait l'air terminé pour de bon, mais sait-on jamais.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Techniquement j'aurais pu couper le chapitre en deux chaps plus courts, mais flemme, tant qu'à faire, autant garder mon découpage initial jusqu'au bout, et ça vous évite un cliffhanger =P**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera nettement plus court que les précédents, je préviens d'avance pour pas que ça vous fasse trop bizarre.**_

 _ **Posté le 30-01-2018**_


	10. Chapitre 10

Hey !

On arrive à la fin de la fic ^^

J'avoue ne pas avoir relu le chapitre, normalement je l'ai déjà relu plusieurs fois, et c'est pas vraiment ma partie préférée de la fic, mais bon, j'espère que vous allez apprécier quand même !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

-C'est donc pour ça que tu étais si effrayée par les armes blanches Chisei-san ? Parce que Kikuchi-san t'a déjà agressé avec un couteau par le passé ?

L'intéressée hocha la tête. Heiji, Kogoro et elle avaient rejoint Ran et Kazuha au chevet du lit d'hôpital de Conan. Ce dernier avait dormit une partie de l'après midi, aussi les détectives avaient prit leur temps sur la scène de crime, sachant déjà que l'enfant était hors de danger, notamment grâce aux deux lycéennes qui les avaient tenu régulièrement au courant.

Après avoir prit des nouvelles du blessé, la discussion était très vite repartie du côté de l'affaire mouvementée qui venait de se terminer. Kikuchi, dont le nom complet était Noboru Kikuchi, avait été arrêté mais était resté étonnamment muet pendant l'interrogatoire, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de passer un moment en prison. La police avait en effet rapidement découvert qu'il était membre d'un ancien gang aujourd'hui disparu à cause de l'arrestation d'une majeure partie de ses membres, notamment parmi les plus haut gradés. Aussitôt, d'autres chefs d'accusation étaient venus s'ajouter à ceux pesant déjà sur lui, ce qui ne ferait qu'allonger sa peine, surtout que les preuves étaient accablantes, dont l'enregistrement vidéo qu'il avait fait. En effet, lors de l'arrestation, la caméra c'était brisée suite à sa chute mais la carte mémoire était intacte, bien que les proches de Conan se soient gardés de visionner ce qu'elle contenait, le sachant déjà.

Chisei avait vaguement côtoyé Kikuchi alors qu'il essayait d'effacer les traces de ses activités illégales passées au niveau de la fac. Son amie assassinée, Umeka, lui en avait parlé, et elle s'était retrouvée confrontée à lui pendant son enquête, manquant de se faire poignarder, d'où la frayeur des couteaux qu'elle en tira.

Ceci, entre autres menaces, l'avait refroidit. Elle avait donc eu l'idée de faire d'une pierre deux coups en proposant ces mises en scènes, dont l'une d'elles visait à essayer d'incorporer discrètement les deux détectives invités à cette enquête, mais Kikuchi, méfiant, la surveillait et vit le coup venir. Il se débrouilla pour obtenir grossièrement les informations sur le 1er meurtre pour le mettre en scène avant de récupérer la suite des notes, permettant ainsi du même coup d'effacer certaines pistes menant à lui.

Les détectives racontèrent tout cela, ainsi que d'autres éléments, à l'enfant. Ce dernier recevrait probablement la visite d'Otaki et d'autres agents de police dans la journée, mais pour l'heure, tout le monde avait jugé préférable de le laisser encore un peu se reposer. Conan eu néanmoins la surprise d'avoir la visite de Heizô, le père de Heiji, venu s'enquérir de son état et même s'excuser de la maladresse de son fils de n'avoir pas su gérer l'enquête sans qu'il se retrouve blessé. Naturellement, l'intéressé n'avait que moyennement apprécié tandis que Chisei avait volé à son secours, assurant que c'était d'avantage sa faute que celle du détective basané.

Malgré tous ses visiteurs, le kendoka réussit à se débrouiller pour se retrouver seul à seul avec le blessé pendant un instant. Qu'il cherche ainsi à lui parler en privé, comme si cela ne pouvait attendre, intrigua l'enfant qui, à peine les autres partis, même si sans doute pas pour très longtemps, fixa aussitôt son ami avec attention.

-Qu'as-tu de si urgent à me dire pour chercher ainsi à faire partir les autres sous le premier prétexte venu ?

-C'est que j'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir ce que j'ai trouvé, confia Heiji avec un air très sérieux après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était parti et fermé la porte.

Le lycéen se rapprocha pour s'asseoir sur une chaise laissée vacante à côté du lit du blessé et commença à expliquer :

-Écoute Kudô, j'ai trouvé des indices étonnants. Ce Kikuchi-san, on dirait bien que la raison pour laquelle il voulait effacer ses traces ici, c'est qu'il voulait rejoindre un autre groupe criminel après la chute de son ancien gang. Et ce groupe, ça pourrait bien être l'Organisation qui t'a fait rajeunir.

-Comment ?!

-Ne t'emballe pas trop, je n'en suis pas sûr, et vu qu'il n'était apparemment pas encore accepté comme membre, on ne trouvera sans doute pas grand chose. De plus tu ne peux pas vraiment aller enquêter toi même vu tes blessures. Mais comme tu les connais mieux que moi, je voulais vérifier si ce que j'avais trouvé concordais. J'ai l'impression que ça a un lien, mais tu es mon meilleur moyen de le confirmer, faute de pouvoir aller voir par toi même.

Le mot « frustration » n'était pas assez fort pour décrire ce que ressentait Conan.

Bien sûr, si Kikuchi avait déjà été un membre de l'Organisation à part entière, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. L'Organisation s'en serait sans doute mêlé et il n'aurait même pas été impliqué dans tout ça, car Chisei aurait sans doute été tuée avant de pouvoir mettre au point ce plan pour les aiguiller subtilement sur cette enquête.

Ne pas être au courant avait également évité au faux enfant de trahir sa connaissance de l'Organisation. Mais cela ne servait à rien de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu faire différemment s'il avait su, force était de constater que c'était trop tard.

Beaucoup trop tard.

Après le récit de Heiji, Conan soupçonnait également fortement que Kikuchi avait bien cherché à rentrer dans l'Organisation, et semblait sur le point de réussir. Il aurait peut-être pu essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'Organisation en l'espionnant discrètement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, bien que cela aurait été délicat vu ses compétences.

Mais rien de tout ça ne serait possible. L'Organisation était sans doute déjà au courant qu'un potentiel futur membre s'était fait arrêter par la police. Comme il savait très peu de choses sur eux, il n'était pas impossible qu'ils s'épargnent la peine de chercher à l'atteindre malgré sa détention, et ce indépendamment de son caractère loquace ou non. En revanche, la disparition soudaine de toutes les données sur le téléphone et l'ordinateur portable du coupable étaient nettement plus suspicieux. Cela pouvait être de leur fait comme une précaution prise d'une façon ou d'une autre par Kikuchi, lui assurant de couvrir ses traces même s'il se faisait arrêter sans avoir le temps de le faire manuellement.

Quant au reste de la planque, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Heiji, il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre, et les lieux avaient déjà commencé à être vidés par les inspecteurs. Sauf que quelque chose pourrait très bien leur échapper s'ils n'avaient pas connaissance de l'Organisation, mais tout vérifier serait difficile et risquerait d'attirer l'attention.

Tout cela était d'autant plus frustrant que Conan était cloué au lit. Il était incapable de se déplacer seul, encore moins d'examiner quoi que se soit sans aide. Bien sûr, Heiji pouvait l'aider, mais c'était le seul qu'il pouvait inclure là dedans, et encore, il ne savait pas tout non plus et était donc également susceptible de passer à côté de certaines choses.

Cependant, demander ainsi à observer les affaires du coupable alors que l'enquête était terminée et sans donner de raison souleva rapidement des questions, bien qu'Otaki laissa Heiji faire, aussi ce dernier se résout-il à arrêter par soucis de discrétion. De toute façon, il était très peu probable qu'une personne non encore admise dans l'Organisation ai beaucoup d'infos sur eux, et si tel était le cas le ménage aurait déjà été fait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

En tout cas le détective rajeunit avait l'impression que c'était peut-être ça, l'élément mystère de son rêve. Depuis que Heiji lui avait fait part de ses doutes sur le groupe que voulait intégrer Kikuchi, il se remémorait des bribes de son cauchemar impliquant l'ombre et le cri lointain d'un corbeau qui symbolisait clairement l'Organisation, derrière une silhouette menaçante qui semblait être Kikuchi.

Le groupe avait donc tiré un trait sur l'affaire. Ils avaient bien un peu essayé de profiter du reste des vacances, mais Conan n'était pas encore autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital, ce qui réduisait singulièrement les possibilités, sachant qu'ils essayaient de s'arranger pour qu'il y ai toujours quelqu'un avec lui.

Les tokyoïtes finirent par penser à leur voyage de retour, notamment sur comment ils allaient s'organiser pour ramener le blessé à Tôkyô. Heureusement, il serait possible de le ramener avec eux sous certaines conditions, mais cela les obligea malgré tout à rester une bonne partie des vacances à Ôsaka pour qu'il soit assez remit pour pouvoir faire le trajet par des moyens à peu près normaux.

Ils eurent une mauvaise surprise un ou deux jours avant le départ. L'inspecteur Otaki leur apprit en effet que Kikuchi avait été retrouvé pendu dans sa cellule. Sauf qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir les moyens de faire cela, et que cela correspondait encore moins à son caractère, de l'avis général.

Mais alors quoi ? L'Organisation ne semblait pas avoir de raison de faire ça, et surtout ce n'était pas sa méthode habituelle. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance d'un ennemi de son ancien gang ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Heiji et Conan n'avaient plus la possibilité d'obtenir des informations de lui.

Cela n'empêcha pas l'heure du départ d'approcher, et les six participants initiaux à ce séjour qui devait être constitué de simples énigmes inoffensives finirent par se réunir une dernière fois à la gare pour se dire au revoir.

-Bon, hé bien à la prochaine ! Les salua Heiji comme si de rien était. Remet-toi bien Conan-kun !

L'enfant afficha une mine blasée en guise de réponse. Fort heureusement, la blessure sur son avant bras était assez superficielle, si bien qu'elle était quasiment guérie, mais on ne pouvait pas exactement en dire autant pour le reste. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que l'infection qui avait touchée sa blessure au mollet ai été assez facile à traiter, c'était loin d'être systématique dans ce genre de cas !

Chisei, de son côté, avait l'air de lutter contre une énième envie de s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé, mais elle fut coupée par Kazuha :

-La prochaine fois, c'est nous qui viendront !

-Hé là, vous avez déjà prévu de nous rendre visite ? S'enquit Kogoro, l'air guère enchanté par l'idée.

-Tu viendras aussi Chisei-san ? Questionna Ran.

-Ah, non, je ne pense pas...

-Pourquoi pas ? Lança Conan avec une voix d'enfant.

-Elle est juste timide ! S'exclama Heiji en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. On essayera de la convaincre de venir avec nous à notre prochaine visite ! Ne t'inquiète pas, avec un peu de chance ça sera moins mouvementé que ce coup-ci.

-Enfin, méfie toi quand même, l'averti Kazuha. On tombe toujours sur des affaires quand on est avec eux.

-Dis pas ça comme ça, idiote ! Elle ne voudra pas venir avec nous sinon !

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

Chisei sembla s'amuser de leurs échanges et se détendit. Ils finirent pas se séparer, sans quoi les tokyoïtes risquaient de rater leur train.

Conan, pour sa part, était assez frustré du séjour. Le début avait certes été sympathique, mais avant que les choses amusantes et sérieuses ne commencent, la vraie enquête avait commencé, et d'une façon qui l'empêchait de faire grand chose. Certes, il en était sorti en vie, mais blessé, ce qui l'avait empêcher d'exploiter le peu d'informations à disposition sur l'Organisation, si c'était bien d'eux dont il s'agissait vu qu'il n'avait aucune certitude. Et passer ses vacances immobilisé est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Les interrogatoires de la police avaient prit un bon moment aussi, et n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, entre le fait de devoir rester dans son rôle de gamin et ressasser les souvenirs des séances de torture. Enfin, les policiers avaient été très conciliants, un peu trop peut-être, surtout ceux qui avaient vu la vidéo filmée par le coupable.

Heureusement, il se remettait doucement. Il aurait sans doute droit à un rallongement des vacances, ne pouvant pas vraiment aller à l'école comme ça, et les DB se chargeraient probablement de lui tenir compagnie. Il espérant quand même que la prochaine affaire en compagnie de son ami de l'ouest ne serait pas aussi mouvementée !

Prit dans ses diverses pensées et alors que Ran poussait son fauteuil roulant à travers la gare, il ne remarqua pas le regard posé sur lui.

Une étrangère aux longs cheveux blond platine se tenait plus loin, les observant dans l'ombre. Elle sourit et cacha son regard sous son chapeau avant de quitter son poste d'observation pour embarquer à son tour, dans une zone du train qui éviterait tout risque de rencontre avec ses protégés.

* * *

 _Owari_

* * *

Hé bien voilà, c'est terminé ^^

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic ! Et si non, dites moi ce qui ne vous a pas/moins plu.

Plusieurs autres fics sont en préparation, et je parle pas que de continuer celles que j'ai déjà commencé (oui je suis incorrigible ^^').

A bientôt ! :)

Dernier chap posté le 13-02-2018


End file.
